DRAGON FIGHTERS!
by Animej
Summary: Three friends get sucked into a portal and find out a BIG secret... They end up having to save the wolrd of anime! And guess where they end up first... *chapter 25 is up* ^-^ No need to review... It's ok! n.n *2 new chapters!!!*
1. The beginning

Dragon Fighters  
  
-I do not own any cartoon characters, just the ones I make up  
  
WHACK! "Ow" yelped Ray. "Why'd ya' do that?!?!?!?!?!"  
Jan, one of his best friends, just whacked him over the head with a newspaper.  
  
"Look, I haven't done anything all day besides having to "learn" stuff." Jan remarked. "*Sigh* at least it's Friday." Jan said with no expression on her face, just staring at the road while they walked.  
  
"So what are we doing at Amy's house?" Ray asked out of curiosity.  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TA' KNOW!!!!!!" replied Jan yelling at the top of her lungs. "ALL SHE SAID WAS TO MEET HER AT HER HOUSE, OK?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Okay, geez, calm down, I'm sorry…" Ray apologized holding up his hands in defense.  
  
They kept walking down the road. In silence. The wind was blowing hard; I mean, it was Spring…   
  
Jan didn't seem to notice though; her long brown hair was whipping behind her. Her arms were crossed, and her green eyes just glared forward.  
  
Authors note: Sounds creepy huh? But back to the story…  
  
Ray on the other hand was not doing so well. He had his arms blocking the wind from his face. His short black hair was standing straight up on end. He had to keep blinking to keep his eyes from watering. But he kept walking at a steady pace.  
  
Authors note: The wind just had to be blowing in their face didn't it?  
  
They finally reached their destination. It was a small blue house with whit trimmings. There were two windows; one on each side of the door. It was Amy's house. While they were walking up the steps, Ray suddenly tripped on the last step; falling forward and his forehead hit the doorbell. Jan saw this and made an I'm-ashamed-to-know-this-guy kind of face.  
  
The door opened, and Ray quickly stood back up, smiling weakly, and rubbing his now throbbing forehead.   
  
"Ow" he commented to himself.  
  
"Hey guys, what took ya' so long?" Amy practically screeched in their faces.  
  
"…" They both made no comments  
  
"Well come on guys, lets go for a walk, this will be fun!" Amy smiled cheerfully.  
  
Both Jan and Ray raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Guy's don't do that! Man, sometimes I swear, you guys are twins.  
  
Jan's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Ray just stood there dumbfounded.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" Jan yelled. "WE ARE NOT TWINS!!! WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED!!!"  
  
Amy and Ray had already started walking down the road. Jan mumbled something under her breath, clenched her fists, and followed after.  
  
"So Amy" Ray began, "where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to the park! I love the flowers, and the cute little birds, and the cute little caterpillars!" Amy said all happy n' stuff. Amy giggled with delight. She loved cute things like that.  
  
Jan had finally caught up with them.  
  
"You are really immature for your age, you know." Jan stated plainly, arms crossed.  
  
"Yes." Amy replied smiling. "But that's what makes me, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy squealed, running around in circles, arms waving up and down like mad.  
  
After they (and when I say "they" I mean Amy) settled down they continued onward to the park.  
  
There was a big, big, BIG puddle in the road.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna walk on the sidewalk, ok?" Ray said looking over to his friends.  
  
"Ok, me tooooooooo!" Amy started, "besides, there are flowers on the sidewalk, yay!  
  
So, Amy, and Ray walked over to the sidewalk.  
  
Ray turned around, once he got to there.  
"Jan, aren't you coming?" He questioned.   
  
No, unlike you guys, I have enough common sense to know just to walk around the puddle." Jan answered, and began walking around the puddle. But then all of a sudden a car drove by really fast: right into the puddle.  
  
SSSSSSHHHHHHWASH!!!!!!!  
  
The water flung up, and completely splashed Jan.  
"Jan," started Amy, slightly giggling, "you're like, completely covered in water." She said pointing to her clothes and hair.  
  
Jan's hair was sopping wet, completely covering her face, and her clothes were dripping with water.  
  
"Well OBVIOUSLY!" Screamed Jan. moving the hair from her face. "What are you laughing at!!" Demanded Jan.  
  
"N-nothing" Ray managed to choke out.  
  
Both Amy and Ray were covering their mouths, and holding their stomachs, trying to keep from laughing out loud. Jan saw this. Her face grew red with fury, and embarrassment. "STOP LAUGHING" Jan yelled. It was so loud, it echoed throughout the entire neighborhood.  
  
Sorry Jannie, but it's just funny seeing you all covered in mud." Ray said, still chuckling.  
  
"See how funny I am when your face is covered in mud!" Jan picked up a bunch of wet, sloppy mud, and threw it at Ray's face.  
  
It hit his face perfectly! He just stood there, completely stupefied.  
  
"And don't cal me JANNIE!!!!!!"  
  
Amy walked in between them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Guys come on, lets not fight right now. I know lets get ice-cream!" Amy smiled sweetly.  
Somewhere in a dark, dark room…  
  
"Here's the information you wanted, sir" someone stated. He put a disc into a machine. He pressed a couple of buttons, and on a screen, appeared three pictures of three kids.  
  
A picture of a girl with brown hair zoomed in. Then the computer began to speak from the huge screen…  
  
"Jan Derre, A.K.A. Jannie. Hair color: brown.  
Eye color: green. Capabilities: sketching, rollerblading, machine building, and computer genius. Lives with: foster parents.  
  
The picture zoomed out, and a picture of a girl with long, wavy, red hair and blue eyes, zoomed in. Then the computer spoke again…  
  
"Amy Solmns, no nicknames. Hair color: red. Eye color: blue. Capabilities: sketching, coloring, ice-skating, organizing, compromising, and blackmail. (Well don't think of it as blackmail, since blackmail is illegal, don't think of it as that, think of it as…convincing)  
Lives with: parents, and younger sibling."  
  
The dark figures face stared into the screen, waiting for it to continue…  
  
The picture zoomed out, and a picture of a boy with black hair, and dark brown eyes zoomed in.  
  
The computers voice came back on…  
  
"Robert Stallone, A.K.A. Ray. Hair color: black.  
Eye color: dark brown. Capabilities: Basketball, drawing, running, inventor. Live with: Parents, two siblings, and grandmother."  
  
The picture zoomed out, and briefly showing the three pictures of them. Then the screen went blank, and then the silver disc ejected.  
  
"They are the ones. The ones that will stop this evil." The voice sounded old and scratchy. It sounded deep, and groggy. "It is time…"  
  
"So Jannie, you think you can win a one-on-one game of Super Smash Brothers against me?" Ray partly asked, partly screamed in Jan's face.  
  
" I know so! And don't call me Jannie!" She yelled into Ray's face. "Just wait till tomorrow. At your house, tomorrow, at noon! You're goin' down…" Jan lowered he eyebrows, and gave Ray the most evil look possible.  
  
Jan rocked when it came to video games. She could beat a seven-hour game in under forty-five minutes (pretty good huh?).   
  
"Calm down guys, lets talk about something hap-"   
  
Amy was about to finish her sentence when a big blue light appeared in front of them; getting bigger, and bigger.  
  
"W-what the…" Ray stumbled on his words trying to figure out what was in front of him and his two best friends.  
  
Amy got scared and jumped behind Jan, clutching onto her shoulders. Ray also got scared and jumped behind Amy.  
  
"Wimps" Jan muttered.   
  
The portal-like thingy was getting bigger, and different colors were swirling from the center.  
  
  
They all realized they were being slowly sucked in towards it.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Was the last thing they all said right before they were sucked in. then the portal vanished, and everything went back to normal, as if it wasn't even there… 


	2. AAAAAAAAH!

Dragon fightersChpt.:1  
  
They felt like they were falling. It was black all around them. Ray was screaming at the top of his lungs. They fell through the ceiling, while Amy was crying loudly, and flapping her arms around wildly.  
Jan was the first to hit the floor, on her back (ouch). Amy fell on top of Jan's stomach. "Ugh," Jan managed to choke up. But fate was apparently against Jan.   
Ray fell through the portal next, and fell on Amy's stomach; which reeeeeeeeally hurt Jan (double ouch).  
  
"You ok, Amy?" Ray asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but something broke my fall," Amy replied, "I think it's moving!"  
  
"Can't...Breath...Get...Off..." Jan said weakly, coughing between every word.  
"Oh, gosh, sorry Jannie," Ray said, while they both hopped off a very angry, and physically hurt Jan.  
"Don't...Call me...Jannie..." she said weakly, with a bit of hoarse in her voice.  
  
She soon recovered, and stood up.  
  
They were standing in a dark room. It had no windows, and no lights.But from the corners of the room, hints of light was seeping its way into the room; bright enough just so they could see each other.  
  
"G-guys," Amy stuttered. "Where are we?"  
  
that snapped Ray and Jan back to reality. Where were they? Why were they here? Why was it so dark? And What was that SMELL!?  
  
"Excuse me..." Ray mumbled.  
"Aaaaaaaaw man!" Jan said, covering her nose.  
  
"Uuuuuuh, I don't know." Ray said replying to amy's question.  
He was looking at the "supposed" floor. He knelt down and touched it. It was warm!  
  
He stood up tying to ignore it.   
  
"We're gonna die!" Amy schreeched, running around in circles, flapping her arms up and down.   
  
Jan got irritated and walked away. She walked over to one of the walls. There were faint lights in a line, as if it was a hallway, or something. It was a hallway!  
  
"Guys! I found something, over here!" Jan said, motioning for them to come over.  
  
"Hey, whatcha' lookin' at Jannie?" Amy asked cheerfully. (It's weird, huh? One minute she's crying, the next minute, she's happy as pie. But anyway...)  
  
"I think it's a hall. And DON'T CALL ME JANNIE!!!" She said the last part reeeeeeally loud, partly irritated.  
  
"Well I'm certainly not going to stay here, you comin' guys?" John said trying to be brave, while also walking to the hall entrance.  
  
"Yes we're coming," they both answered.  
  
None of them wanted to admit it, but they were all really scared. They kept walking, slightly nervous.  
  
"Hello," A voice boomed. Just then a white-glowing figure appeared. A clear mist seemed to be surrounding it.   
"I am very pleased you are all here." The thing said very plainly and deep.  
  
"Y-you-you're a d-dragon!" Ray stumbled on his words, utterly shocked.  
  
It was true, he was a dragon. He was big, about the height of an extremely tall basketball player. But that was just the height! He was big, but muscular.   
His scales were pure white, except for the shiny, black pupils. He had wings, but they were folded away on his back, so you couldn't see them much.  
  
"I know you are confused and frightened, little ones." The dragon said emotionless. "But before you speak, I must tell you information that may change your lives. Forever."  
  
"You're a dra-dra-dragon," Ray stuttered again, pointing his index finger at the gigantic beast.  
  
'Did he just call me little?' Jan thought.  
  
"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Amy repeated over and over again. She was ONCE AGAIN running in circles, flapping her arms uncontrollably.  
  
The dragon tried to reason with her, "I'm not going t-" "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Amy interrupted him. Jan was becoming irritated with Amy's whining.   
"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" "Would you-" the dragon tried again. "We're gonna die! We're gonna-" "WOULD YOU LET HIM SPEAK ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jan had had enough.   
Her fists were clenched at her sides; her shoulders were up, eyes partly shut, her teeth clenched, and all her muscles tensed.  
  
"Ok, as I was saying," the dragon began again. "You three are the chosen ones. You have been selected before birth to take care of this task, if necessary. The evil has escaped, and you are all needed to protect this dimension."   
The dragon stopped to see a reaction.  
  
"Um, o-okay," Jan stumbled on her words. "This is crazy! I'm in 7th grade for crying out loud! I don't need this right now!" Jan was always the stubborn one. And she was just getting angrier be the minute.   
"I mean, we don't even know your name, or WHERE WE ARE!!!!!!!!! She said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Well, you do have a right to know those things." The dragon shifted positions, moving his huge claws under his head, like a cat. " I am Tahusnae Tomasika, the dragon guardian of the 12th dimension..."   
"..." no response. ("Supposed" crickets chirp)  
  
"But you can call me Toto," he smiled a sheepish grin.  
"Toto?!" Both Jan and Ray asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaww! Isn't he cute?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Amy ran up and grabbed the dragon by his neck, encircling her arms around it. She was dangling by her arms, rubbing her cheek against hi shiny, and slick cheek.  
  
"Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute!" She squealed.   
  
"Amy!" Jan snapped. "Let him breathe! Man, you're gonna kill him!"  
  
Sure enough, his face was turning a light shade of blue; from lack of air. But they kept the conversation going as if nothing was happening.  
  
"So, uuuuh, you want us to call you Toto; like the dog, Toto????" Jan questioned, completely lost at this point as to why this HUGE creature would be named after a tiny dog...weird...  
  
"What?!" He asked, still choking.  
"Nothing" Replied Jan, shaking her head.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Jan was getting really annoyed. She walked over to Amy, grabbed her ankles, and pulled. To get her off "Toto."  
  
"Let… go of… Toto…" She said struggling.  
  
"Neverrrrrrrr! I'll never let go! He's to cuuuuuuute!" Amy squealed, refusing to let go.  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
Amy let go of "Toto" causing a collision, falling onto Jan. "Ouch" Jan mumbled...  
  
"Get off me!" Jan pushed Amy off of her. For she was ONCE AGAIN in pain...  
"So, uuuuh, Toto, who is this , uuuuuhh, evil-guy thingy, person, guy. Ray trailed off with his words not far behind.  
  
"His name is Shiaka, an evil wizard. He knows about he different dimensions, and how to pass through, leaving a trail of evil behind him. His wishes are to conquer all of the dimensions." Toto replied.   
"Your dimension, by the way, is the most high tech. Dimensions to befound among all of them."  
  
"WHAT!" How are we the most high tech. We don't have flying cars, no T.V. phones for the public, and we don't live in outer space!"   
Ray seemed fustrated in his own thoughts for a moment. "So, how are we the most "high tech.?" Our planet is so, dull…"  
  
"Well, to answer that question; your government have been hiding some "things" from the known public." Toto said plainly.  
  
"WHAT!?" they all said at once.  
  
"Yes. Do you watch," Pauses for drama effect, "car-toons?" He said cartoons reeeeaaally slowly. (Don't ask me why...)  
  
"Yes, we doooooo!" Amy replied happily.  
"What does watching cartoons have to do with this?!" Ray asked suspiciously.  
"When you watch these, car-toons you are actually a different dimension. They choose the ones they think are the most dangerous."  
  
"...Gummy Bears...are dangerous.?" Jan said flatly.  
"..." Toto didn't reply.  
  
"What about the TV shows like "Friends", or "Everybody Loves Raymond?"  
"That's just TV. It's just the cartoons that people can view in another dimension." Toto confirmed.   
  
Amy was getting teary eyed, "The-the Care B-bears are dangerous?" Moore water appeared in her eyes.  
  
"..." Once again Toto didn't respond.  
  
"So what are we suppose to do?" Jan asked.  
"You three are to stop Shiaka and hi evil doings." Toto said proudly. "You will now have access to the portals to those particular dimensions."  
  
'This guys a nut,' Jan thought. 'We're gonna die...'  
  
'These guys are nuts,' Toto thought 'We're gonna die' *sigh*  
  
Amy interrupted their thoughts. "So, hey! We're like Dragon Fighters!!! Yaaaay!"  
"Yeah! All right! Wahoo!" Ray yelped.  
"Yippie..." Jan said sarcastically. Pretending to be waving around a tiny flag. She Her face expression was...well...plain...and...bored...  
  
"You may go now, but before you do, here..." Toto lifted one of his massive claws and handed them a mini computer-like thing. It could fit it the palm of their hands, and had 2 buttons on each side of the screen. Four in all.   
"When you go into the other dimensions, you will not only look different, but you will have some, uuuh, defects to your bodies," He paused for a second. "These things, here, (points to the mini-computer)  
Will, uuuuuh, tell you what defects have happened to you..." He smiled a big, big smile, bearing his teeth.  
"Just choose a door now; bye, bye! Good luck!"  
"Wait I wanted to-" Jan was about to ask a question; but, he was...gone. He just vanished out of thin air.  
  
"That was really creepy..." Ray said a bit nervous.  
  
Once again the dark hallway appeared. They began to walk. Amy and Ray were pushing Jan ahead.  
"Ugh, suuure; if anyones GOT to die, it just has to be me, doesn't it! Jan mumbled. 


	3. The hallwaycreepy

Dragon Fighters  
  
Chpt:2  
  
-I do NNOOOOOOOOOTT Own any cartoon characters....PLLLLLEEAAAASE don't sue!!!!!  
  
PPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE R&R!!!!!! I'll be your best friend ^.^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It appeared to be getting darker the further they went.  
  
  
FLASH!  
  
  
A bright light appeared; then dissappeared...  
  
Ray and amy ducked behind Jan, leaving Jan to almost be blinded.  
  
Once they readjusted to the light, they saw a strange and amazing sight...  
  
They saw what looked like a thousand doors on boths sides of them, which kept on  
going down the hallway for what seemed like forever.  
  
Above the doors were rectangular-shaped light bulbs, directly above the door frames.  
Some of the lights were an aqua color. Some of them were red. And others were yellow, purple,   
green, or pink.  
  
They began to look around.  
  
Jan began to think out loud. There were words written on the doors. "Sailor Moon?   
Samuri Showdown? Slayers? So, fluffy wasn't kidding!" She said smirking at the thought  
of "fluffy" being "Toto's" new name...  
"Hey where'd you guys go!?"  
  
Amy was crouched down sticking her head into one of the doors (which she obviously   
opened)  
  
"You IDIOT" Jan yelled. By now, Ray had walked over to where Amy was looking in the door   
too.  
  
"Dude, this is like, uuuuuh, well, um, SO AND TOTALLY AWSOME!!!" Ray was obviosly   
intrigued.  
  
Jan quickly ran over, "whoa..." She said quickly.  
  
It was a sight to see...  
  
They looked upon a big patch of land. It was mostly grassy, but parts were plain, with   
dirt and mud. In the distance, you could see a city with dome-like structures, and buildings.  
Far off from the city, there was a small white circular house. It had some trees surrounding  
it. A far distance from the house, there were some people. But they didn't pay much attention to   
them.  
  
"Hello," a feminine voice said. They all turned around. there was a woman standing  
in a blue uniform. (It looked kind of like a flight attendants, but a little different.)  
"I am Sauni. I will be your assistant for finding the evil creatures you are to   
find, and eliminate."  
  
"Wow." Ray said, trying to digest what he just heard. Toto never said they had to destroy   
things. 'COOL!' He thought.  
  
"This creature is the one you will findin there." She pointed to the door they opened.   
then out of nowhere, a flat computer screen was beside her. A picture came in view.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeew..." Amy and Jan said, disgusted.  
  
It was a picture of a huge, black... pig? It had black feathered wings, and had to   
ram-like horns on his head. And it was DROOLING!!! (grrr-oooss!!!)  
  
Amy cut in, "Hey. If we go in there, *points to doorway* shouldn't we have different   
names?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Sauni said calmly. "You..." she pointd to Amy "Your new  
name is now Maya. Last name, Truce."  
"Oooooooooooooo..." Amy really liked her new name. "I'm Maya. Hee hee. I like that   
name." She wispered to herself.  
  
"You..." she then pointed to Ray. "Your new name is now Tomae. Last name Toe."  
Ray pronounced his name. "Tomae, Toe. HEY! Thats like tomato!" He was upset.  
  
"Heheheheheh. What a stupid name..." Jan quietly laughed to herself.  
  
"You..." Sauni pointed to Jan. "Your new name is Goshi. Last name Mitzuki."  
  
"WHAT!" Jan yelled.  
  
Ray fell to the ground, cluthing his stomach. "Waaaahahahahahahahaaaaaa! That is the stupidest name   
I have ever heard! Waaaahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!"  
"HEY! listen, Ketchup boy! You better BACK OFF!!!!!!" Jan , I mean...Goshi screamed.  
  
"Oh would you both shut up!" Amy yelled, as she accidentally pushed Jan, er, Goshi  
into the open doorway.  
  
A big flash appeared, and she was gone.  
  
"Oh man... you are so dead..." Ray, er, Tamae said.  
"Oh shut up..." And with that she jumped in, pulling Tomae with her.  
  
FLASH!!  
  
"Good luck...Dragon Fighters..." Sauni whispered.  
  
"Holy monkey-buns! I left the pasta on the stove! They'll Be BURNED I tell you BURNED!!!" 


	4. The Meeting MWAHAHAHA! ok i'll shut up n...

Dragon Fighters  
  
-I do not own any characters, except the ones I make up.   
  
-PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE R&R!!!!!! Thank you ^.^  
  
Amy is Maya  
  
Jan is Goshi  
  
Ray is Tomae  
  
  
  
Ok, from now on They'll be called Maya, Goshi, And Tomae. Not Amy, Jan, And Ray.  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A portal up in the high sky. And out fell Goshi, Maya, And Tomae.  
"Crap, crap, crap." Goshi repeated over and over.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed.  
  
Jan caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was that evil piggy! And it was   
drooling...eeeeeeeewww!!!! GRRRRRR-OOOOOOOSSSSSS!!! Goshi wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
Then her senses came back.   
"GUYS!" She tried yelling over the wind, as they were falling from an EXTREMLY   
tall height. "There it is!!!" She pointed in its direction. It was just flying along, lazily.  
They all saw it.   
"The gross piggy-thing is drooling!" Tomae said. "I can get it!" He then, stupidly started  
trying to swim through the air.  
  
"YOU MORON!!!! You can't fly! Are you BRAINDEAD!!!!!" Goshi yelled at the top of   
her lungs.  
  
They were getting closer to the ground...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Down below them...  
  
"Hold him tight, Goku, I can only do this one more time..." A green skinned man said.  
  
"No Goku! You wouldn't do this to your brother would you?!" A long haired man yelled  
to the man who had him in an arm lock.  
  
"Somethings coming." The man in an orange gi whispered. "I can feel it..."  
  
"What did you say?!" The long haired man said, looking back at his brother, who was about  
to let him and his-self get killed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Goshi looked down. She was about to land on 2 PEOPLE!!  
  
"OH NO!!! LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT!" She yelled, trying to get their attention.  
  
  
"What the..." The three men said confused. Three people were closing in on them.  
  
"DAAAAAADDY LOOKOUT!" A tiny boy with black hair screamed.  
  
Tomae fell on his back, in paaaaaaiiinn. Then a little girl fell on his stomach.   
"Oof!" he hacked up.  
  
Goshi, like she predicted, fell on 2 men. They fell to the grass, with Goshi  
sprawled on top of them.  
  
Just then, A HHUUUUUUGGGGEEEE blue beam came from the greened skin guy. Barley missing  
Goshi's face by an inch...  
  
Goshi just layed there. Her eyes were bulged, and the left part of her mouth   
was twitching.   
*Twitch* *Twitch*  
  
"Tomae..." Came a whisper from the little girl. She looked about 8 years old.  
  
"Is that you Amy?" The man asked her, standing her up onto her feet.  
"Yup..."She replied tiredly.  
  
Goshi recovered from shock, and sat up. She was sitting on something hard. she looked  
down to see... a cartoon character?!?!?!?!?!?!??!  
  
He was wearing black and brown armor. She looked a little to where her feet were.   
They were set on a mans chest! He had an orange uniform-like thingy on.  
  
"*Grrrrrooooooaaaaaaannnn*" Came the sound from the ling haired man. He opened his eyes.  
There was a woman sitting on his stomach! "What are you doing?" The man snapped rudely.  
  
Goshi turned her head to look at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She shreiked,   
and fell off of him onto the grass.  
  
The man in the orange Gi got up and said, "Who are you?" He asked politely.  
Goshi's eyes bulged again, only 3 times bigger than last time. They were standing right  
in front of her. CARTOON characters from a CARTOON... She felt something wagging behind her.  
  
She looked behind to see...A TAIL!!!!!!!   
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She screamed lokking at it, still wagging.  
  
She got her attention back to the 2 guys standing in front of her.  
  
"I-I, uuuuuuh, uuuumm." She couldn't find the words. She was in a CARTOON, for crying out loud!  
  
"Her name is Goshi." Came a voice. Goshi thought it sounded like Tomae, but deeper.  
  
"Hi my name is Tomae. And this is Maya." He said walking up next to Goshi, pulling Maya  
with him.  
  
It suddenly hit her. It was them! Toto said they would have some "physical changes,"  
but she never thought this.  
'That would explain the tail' She thought. But wait a minute...He just told them   
our names...  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST TELL THEM THAT!" She yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm Goku!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Kakkarott, you fail to realize I'm still here..." The long-haired man said.  
  
"Oh yeah, and this is my brother Raditz" He pointed to him.  
  
"DDDDDDAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYY!!!!!!" The little boy cut in. He ran right up to Goku.  
  
"Wait a minute, brat." Raditz grabbed the little boy.  
"GOHAN!" goku yelled. "Put him down, Raditz."  
  
"Put Gohan down!" The green guy yelled.  
"Shut up, Piccalo!" He snapped.  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Goshi Had whacked him over the head with a frying pan. "Don't touch him..." She   
said firmly.  
  
He dropped Gohan. And Gohan quickly ran behind Goku and hugged his leg.  
"Thanks." Goku said.  
"Don't mention it." Goshi replied.  
"Well, thank you any-" He was cut off.  
"No, seriously, don't mention it!"  
  
"Gohan!" Maya screamed loudly, running to Gohan, and hugging him. (Or should I say   
squeezing him half to death ^.^)  
  
Raditz then saw the tail Goshi had. "YOUR A SAIYAN!" He yelled pointing to Goshi.  
  
"Heheh, I guess I am, heheh." She smiled that famous "Son smile" they always smile.  
  
Just then, something hit the ground with a thud. They all turned their attention to what  
hit the ground.  
  
"HEY!" Tomae smiled, jogging over to...that EVIL-PIGGY THING!!! (Dun dun dun...   
heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee... *Ahem*)  
  
"Piccalo you killed it! YAY!" He smiled again. "Thank you!"  
  
"Don't mention it" He replied calmly.  
"Well, thank you any-" He was cut off.  
"No, seriously, don't mention it..."  
  
"Copy-cat..." Goshi whispered.   
"I heard that."  
"GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!!" She then mumbled quieter than before, "Moron."  
"I heard that too..."  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Then everyone gathered around the (now dead), pig.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewww!" Maya, and Goshi said.  
  
The piggy-thing had a big hole right through the center of it's stomach.   
(No blood, *Phew*)   
  
Raditz couldn't get the fact that she was a saiyan... What was she doing here? On   
Chikyuu? (Don't know if I spelled it right...)   
  
A big rumbling noise disrupted his thoughts...  
  
"Man, I'm hungry..."  
  
They all fell anime style. Except Maya, and Gohan. Since she was still holding onto  
him... (Author sweat drops...)  
  
Then another rumbling noise accured."Goshi!" Tomae said, irritated.  
  
"It wasn't me, Tomae, ohnest!" She said, raising her hands in defence.  
"If it wasn't you than...What the?!" Raditz was cut off by a noise happening right above them.  
  
  
A bright red swirling hole appeared about 10 feet above their heads.  
  
Goku quickly grabbed Gohan, who was being held onto by Maya. (So basicly, he was   
holding them both.)  
  
Tomae got scarred, and grabbed Piccalo by the arm. And Piccalo didn't move an inch.  
but he was mad about the physical contact.  
"Let go, bafoon!"  
"No!"  
"LET GO!!!!"  
"NEEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!"  
"YOU MORON!!!!!!!"  
  
Goshi was beggining to get pulled toward the portal. So she, too, grabbed the first thing   
she could find. Raditz hair!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! LET GO, WOMAN!!!!" He cried.  
"SHUT UP, AND HELP ME IDIOT" She didn't let go. She didn't know what the portal  
was for, at the time.  
  
"LET GO!!! YOUR HURTING MY HEAD, WOMAN!!!!!" He said putting his hands to his to his head.  
"HELP ME AND I WILL!!!!!" She was still getting pulled in to the portal. and Raditz  
himself started lifting off the ground.  
  
He was going to help her. But it was to late...  
  
They got sucked into it with a flash!  
  
  
"GGGGGGOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maya cried.  
  
End of chapter... But read below please ^.^  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Vegeta: Hey! Why am I not in the story woman!  
  
Animej: Because I haven't gotten to you yet! That's why!  
  
Vegeta: Watch your tongue woman! I am Vegeta! Prince of all Saiy-  
  
Animej: HEY! THIS IS MY STORY I'M WRITING HERE!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: That's IT!!!!  
  
Picks author up and drags her to the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta: For your punishment... Make me my food...  
  
Animej: WHAT!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: And while your at it... Sing my favorite song!  
  
Animej: You'll pay for this VEGETA!!!!I know your wife!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Sing the SONG!!!  
  
Animej: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!! (mumbles about writing a new story with Vegeta in a tutu)   
  
*Vegeta, king of the universe. Vegeta, prince of all saiyans...*(sings as plainly as  
possible)  
Smiles evily... but continues singing...  
*Vegeta, the oldest fart you'll ever see...*  
  
Vegeta: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?   
  
(Bulma enters with groceries)  
  
Bulma: Hi guys how are yo-  
  
WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!!!!  
(Vegeta and Animej are choking each other's necks)  
  
Both stop at once, but hold positions... 


	5. Raditz problems sheesh

Dragon Fighters  
  
-I do not own any anime characters, so PPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE don't sue!!!!!! I'm innocent I tell you! IIIIINNNNNNOOOOOCCCEEEEENNNNTTT!!!!!  
  
*Ahem*  
  
Please R&R. I'll be your best friend ^.^ Pweese? Pwetty, pwetty, pweese? With a cherry on top?  
  
Goshi was the first to get spat out the door with, yet, another flash. She was thrown in with such force. Goshi was thrown against the wall. Reeeeeeaaaaally hard. To make things worse; Raditz came thrashing through the door, too. And his back smashed against the wall. Completely squashing Goshi. (Ouch!!!)  
  
"Get.off me." She mumbled, pushing Raditz to the floor.  
  
They both soon recovered, and stood up. "Hey, you look different." Raditz said. "How so?" She asked. "Well, first of all, your eyes are now green." He said pointing to her face. "What did I look like before?" Goshi asked. "What kind of question is that?!" "I don't come from where you come from, stupid. Now what did I LOOK LIKE?!?!?!?!?!?" "Black eyes, black spiky hair, and a tail; basically, ugly. Need I say more?" He said crossing his arms.  
  
"I hate you." She said plainly.  
  
Out of nowhere, the entire hallway (with the thousands of doors) began to flash red. A computer-like voice spoke. "Intruder! Intruder! Eliminate! Eliminate!" It's voice echoed throughout the hallway.  
  
"Looks like we're not wanted here." Raditz said, stating the obvious. "Correction YOU are not wanted here. This place is like my home base!" Goshi replied firmly.  
  
The red lights were still flashing, and the computer was still speaking. "Intruder! Intruder! Eliminate! Eliminate!" Weapons came out of nowhere aiming at Goshi and Raditz!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Why is it aiming at meeeee!?!?!?!?!?!?" Goshi screamed.  
  
She opened the same door they came in from, and jumped in. Pulling Raditz with her.  
  
But she got a glimpse of what was written on the door before she jumped in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z.  
  
Back with Maya and Tomae. (They're at Goku's house with some of the gang)  
  
"She's GONE, Tomae, GOOOOOONNNE!!!!" Wailed Maya.  
  
"Oh, poor thing." Chichi said in a caring way. She walked over to Maya, picked her up and hugged her. "It'll be alright." Chichi turned her attention to Tomae. "What happened?"  
  
"How am I suppose ta' know!" He yelled in frustration. "I already told you. A big portal thingy opened and-" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing the obvious. "What? What is it?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Ooooooh! Iam so stupid!" Tomae said accusing himself. "Maya, that was our ticket back!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"Chichi and Maya screeched. "What do you mean?" Bulma interupted  
  
"Oh, uuuuuh, did I say that?" Tomae asked stupidly, wishing he had shut up!  
  
"Yes." everyone said plainly. "Tomae! You have the biggest mouth!" Maya said.  
  
"Hey, just because you got turned into a little girl, doesn't mean you can just insult me like that!" Tomae yelled.  
  
"SO! At least I didn't get turned into a big, ugly, old man, like you! Moron!!!!" Maya screamed back.  
  
Chichi had had it with Tomae. "You mean that was the way back, and YOU didn't go!!!! You are the STUPIDEST PERSON ALIVE!!!!!!!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Chichi suddenly had a frying pan. "THIS POOR LITTLE GIRL COULD BE BACK WITH YOUR OTHER FRIEND RIGHT NOW, IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN AIRHEAD!!! DDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran up to Tomae and- WHACK!!!!! She smacked him over the head with a frying pan. "YOU STUPID BLOCKHEAD!!! Get BACK HERE!!!!"  
  
"I'm sooorry!!!!!!" Tomae wailed in surrender. He was having trouble running, since he had a big bump on his head.  
  
"WELL SORRY'S NOT ENOUGH!!!!!" The chase continued on. Back with Raditz and Goshi.  
  
Yet, another portal opened in the sky. Out fell Goshi, followed by Raditz, who was screaming at the top of his lungs. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! What did you do WOMAN!"  
  
"Ohmygosh, ohmygoshi, OH MY GOSH!!!!!" wailed Goshi. She really hated heights.  
  
Goshi looked down to the ground. Last time she made it, right? 'This is no big deal. I've done this before.right? The only problem is the. HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE PAIN AT THE END!!!!!!!'  
  
The ground kept getting closer until.  
  
WHAM!! She fell face into the ground. There was an indent where she had landed; perfectly fitting her form.  
  
To make things worse Raditz hadn't hit the ground yet.  
  
CRACK!! Raditz fell on Goshi's outstretched arm.  
  
Raditz was the first to recover from shock. He slowly, and wobbly, stood up.  
  
"Get up, woman." He said firmly. "." Only mumbles were heard coming from Goshi. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Raditz growled. He grabbed the back of her shirt, and lifted her up.There were dizzy swirls in her eyes. "Snap out of it woman! Now where are we?" He asked her still holding her by the back of her shirt. 


	6. A way to Goshi

Dragon Fighters  
  
-Ok, peoples, as you may already know, I do NOT own any cartoon, or anime characters.  
  
-First and foremost I'd like to thank aaaaaallllll the nice reviews I've been getting. THANK YOU!!!!  
  
  
  
Back with Maya, and Tomae.  
  
Chichi was still outside chasing Tomae.  
  
"Goku. Aren't you going to stop Chichi?" Maya asked politely. "Well, heheh, last time I did that." Goku paused and put a pout on his face. "She didn't feed me for a week." *Sigh* "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE LIVING IN THE WOODS EATING WORMS, AND FISH, which were burnt since I don't know how to cook, BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!!!"  
  
"That.is so.mean. Having to eat THAT for an entire week? That really bites!" Squeaked Maya.  
  
Yamcha was standing in the background leaning against the house. A sweat-drop appeared on the side of his head.  
  
Bulma came from inside the house. She was walking up to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, since uuuuh, your mom seems to be preoccupied at the moment," *Screaming is heard in the background* "Do you want me to cook lunch for you guys?"  
  
"WHAT?! Oh uuuuh, sure B-Bulma," he stuttered. "I'll just have some toast." Smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Nonsense! I'm going to cook you a full-time meal!" At that exact moment, everything in time seemed to stop. Goku froze, Yamcha almost gagged, and Chichi stopped running with the pan still held high above her head. Goku.well.he just stopped breathing for a short amount of time, and Gohan, little Gohan, just stood there shaking, scarred stiff.  
  
"What?!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Chichi immediately ran over to Bulma. "Oh no you DON'T" Chichi yelled, shaking her frying pan in the air. "Last time you did that you almost BURNT MY HOUSE DOWN!"  
  
"Heheh." Bulma laughed quietly. "How was I suppose ta' know that when grease is burning, not to poor water on it? Heheh."  
  
"UGH! How do I get through to you!!! YOU.CANNOT.COOK!!!" Chichi tried to sound it out for Bulma.  
  
"PLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE Chichi?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Bulma pleaded. "Let me do this, I know I can!" She got on her knees and pouted.  
  
"UGH! FINE! But be CAREFUL!" Chichi said. "YAY!" Bulma said clapping her hands. And with that, she ran inside.  
  
"Mom! What did you DO?!" Gohan yelped, running to his mother. "I know, I know. YAMCHA! Get three buckets of water, four goggles, and.safety gloves. NOW!" Chichi ordered.  
  
"Goku?" Maya asked politely. "What are they talking about?"  
  
"Oh, Bulma's just a bad cook." Goku replied smiling.  
  
BOOM!!! A big explosion just boomed from the kitchen. Smoke seeped through all the windows.  
  
"See what I mean?" Goku said.  
  
Chichi's voice was heard in the background, "BUUUUUULMA!!!" Chichi boomed. "How could you make an explosion, MAKING CEREAL!!!!" "I'm sssoooooorrryyy Chichi!!!" Bulma apologized.  
  
"HEY BBBUUUUUULLLLMMMMAAAA?!" Maya asked, trying to get their attention.  
  
"YEEEEEEESSSS?!" Bulma replied coming through the smoky door. "Since you're really smart, uuumm, could you make a dimension traveler, so we can go home?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma screamed.  
  
After explaining things to them.  
  
"AAAAHHHH! I see!" Bulma said intrigued. "So, you're here to help us all. COOL!!!"  
  
"Well, how would Bulma know which dimension to go to. I mean there are probably billions of them." Chichi cut in.  
  
As if answering there question, A beeping noise came from both Tomae, and Maya's pockets.  
  
"What is that noise?" Gohan asked. "Well, I think it's." She looked through her pockets, and pulled out a small device. It was the same computer thingy that Toto had given them.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOO." Gohan, and Maya starred in aww at the small computer.  
  
Gohan was looking over Maya's shoulder. Maya was sitting in a chair.  
  
Numbers ran across the screen. Then the word 'Translating' kept beeping on and off the screen.  
  
Then words came into view. Tomae was starring at his with Goku, Chichi, and Bulma over his shoulder. Yamcha walked over to where Maya was sitting and looked over her shoulder, to see what the fuss was all about.  
  
On Maya's device read:  
  
Maya defects. 'Ooh, so this is what Toto meant when he said this thing would explain our defects.' She continued reading. Change in age Hair: changed to green Eyes: no change(still blue) Height: shrank a bit 'A bit? I feel like I'm 3 feet tall!' Maya thought.  
  
Tomae read his.  
  
Tomae defects MAJOR change in age. 'Well, it's kind of obvious, but.THAT'S MEAN!!!' thought Tomae. Eyes: changed to black Voice: deepened Change in height Hair: changed to grey 'HOLD UP, HOLD UP!! MY HAIR IS GRAY?! Well, I guess it could be, I mean, I haven't looked at it. But that still sucks. I'm an old fart.' Thought Tomae.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma interrupted the silence. "I can use these mini- computers, to link back to where the signal was sent from!"  
  
"So, you can get us back?" Tomae asked "Yup'!" Bulma said cheerfully. " Probably by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!" Maya squealed with joy. She then mumbled words that had nothing to do with getting back. "Pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie."  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ok, end of chapter 


	7. UrgWhatever this chapter is called

Dragon Fighters  
  
-I do not own any DBZ characters *sob* But anyway! Please enjoy my story!!!!!  
  
-Sooooo sorry it took so long. Please R&R!!!! I neeeeeeed the motivation! *Ahem*  
  
Ok, I'll shut up now so you can read the story.  
  
^.^ Once again with Radtitz and Goshi.  
  
"Snap out of it woman! WHERE ARE WE?!?!?!?!" Raditz screamed, causing Goshi to recover from her dizziness.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She demanded more than asked.  
  
"Answer me woman! Where are we?!" Raditz snapped. "How should I know! All that I can see is dried mud and some grass patches, alright?! And let go of my shirt your choking me!!!" She demanded, squirming around trying to get him to let go.  
  
He let go of her shirt, causing her to fall to the ground with a thump.  
  
"OUCH!" She wailed. "That hurt you TWIT!" "Good." He said firmly.  
  
He began to walk away. "HEY! Where do you think you're going?!" She snapped. "I'm going to go find where we are. Then I will find my brother and kill him." He said plainly, still walking away.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She screamed unbelievably loud. Her voice had caused an echo throughout the middle of nowhere. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL, NOR EVEN SPLIT A SINGLE HAIR OFF OF GOKU'S HEAD!!!!" "Shut up woman, you're annoying me." He said rubbing his temples, while STILL walking away.  
  
She charged to him and jumped on his back and began ranting. "You better not hurt Goku, OR ANYONE RELATED TO HIM!!! Do you understand?!?!?!?!? MONKEY-BOY!!!!!!!" She yelled hitting his head with a frying pan over and over again.  
  
"Get OFF ME WOMAN!!!!" He bellowed. "And, I'm not the only MONKEY here!!! MONKEY-WOMAN!!! And where do you keep getting that pan from?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Don't you DARE call me monkey-woma-" she stopped mid sentence. Where did she keep getting this pan? She pondered on that thought for a bit, while still hanging onto Raditz back.  
  
Oh-well. She had a pan, and she would use it.  
  
"Hey. I see a city." Raditz said. "Now we can ask where we are." "Well whoop-dee-doo!" Goshi said sarcastically. "WAIT!!!!!!" she screamed, causing Raditz to stop. "You can't go in there like that!"  
  
"Like what?!" He said angered. "Wearing this!" She said STILL hanging onto his back. (Kind of like a piggy-back-ride. But nothing gross, OK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?)  
  
"What is wrong with my saiyan armor?!?!" He yelled. "Well if anyone recognizes you. They'll be scarred and run away." She replied. "I see no problem with that." He said plainly starting to walk again, carrying Goshi on his back. "Ok then if you won't listen to that then. What if they start a riot, run away, your BROTHER comes, beats you to a bloody pulp, MORE of his friends come, and CONTINUE to beat you up." She commented.  
  
This caused Raditz to think. What if somebody DID recognize him? What if they DID run away? What if his brother DID beat him to a bloody pulp? And what if he DID have more friends that would continue to beat him up?  
  
"Okay woman, what are you thinking?" He asked. "We get different clothes for you, get rid of your armor, and give you a different name." She said, smiling at her brilliance. "Wait a minute woman! I'm not getting rid of this armor!" "Fine well we'll have to hide it somewhere then, you stubborn MONKEY!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
The city was getting closer and closer to them. They both saw a house just outside the city. In the back of the house they saw some clothes hanging out to dry. "Yes! We'll ask them for some clothes!" Goshi said. "I never ask." He said sternly. "Well what do you think we should do then?" Goshi asked sarcastically.  
  
Without answering, he ran towards the house, carrying Goshi with him. They were now at the side of the small, rectangular house. "What are you doing?!" Goshi whispered. "Shhhhhh! Quiet woman!" He whispered loudly, putting a finger to his lips. He dropped her onto the ground. "Ow!" she whispered, rubbing her bottom.  
  
He sneaked to the back of the house. Looking to see if anyone was there.  
  
'What an idiot.' Goshi thought. 'If he wants to see if people were there, why doesn't he use his head device thingy.'  
  
Raditz continued slinking to the back. He looked at the clothes hanging on the line. 'What are these things?' Raditz thought 'I know!' He motioned for Goshi to come over. 'Ugh! What does he want!?' She thought.  
  
She walked over there as if there was nothing to worry about.  
  
"What!" she whispered loudly. "What are these things woman?" He whispered pointing to the clothes.  
  
She looked at the clothed on the line.  
  
There were many different clothes, with many different sizes. There was a pair of jeans that looked like they would fit Raditz. And a white T- shirt that also might fit him. These people were weird; why were they hanging baseball hats? They were also hanging. hair ties?! What was up with these people?  
  
The realization hit her just then. Raditz was going to STEAL some of these clothes. "You idiot!" Goshi whispered loudly. "You can't steal these! There not yours!" "Shhhh! Yes we are! Now what am I suppose to do?" He asked. "Oh man. I will be in soooo much trouble if anyone finds out." She said slapping a hand to her forehead. "Ok." She went over the clothes hanging on the line. She picked out the jeans she had seen, and flung it over her shoulder. Next, she picked out that white shirt she thought would fit him. She took the red baseball cap, and 2 hair ties. One for her, and the other for Raditz. She knew that if she did come across one of the Z senshi, they would automatically know it was him. But, his ki was another matter.  
  
"Ok, lamebrain, lets go." Goshi said.  
  
"Get on." Raditz said. "What?" Goshi asked, still holding all the clothes over her shoulder. "Well, you won't be able to run with that. stuff in your hands; so get on my back!" He said gruffly. She had no choice, so she hopped on his back, careful not to drop anything.  
  
And with that Raditz ran off.  
  
Eventually they got to a spot, where there were mountains.  
  
Raditz, once again, dropped Goshi.  
  
"Ok, woman. What is this junk?" Raditz asked, not showing the least bit of interest. "These are clothes. Put them on, they should be similar to your kind of clothes." She set them on the ground next to Raditz. "Ok, sound simple enough." Raditz replied.  
  
He began to take of his armor. "HEY!!!! WHEN I SAID PUT THEM ON, I MEANT BEHIND SOMETHING SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE YOU!!!!!!!!" Yelled Goshi.  
  
"WELL YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT, BEFORE HAND!!! Stupid woman." Raditz picked up his clothes and went behind part of the mountain to change.  
  
"Stupid monkey." Goshi mumbled.  
  
She turned around and sat on a rock.  
  
It felt like hours before he finished, but he eventually did.  
  
He walked out from behind the cliff. He (thankfully) fit into the clothes (Which they stole). He wasn't wearing the hat, nor the hair tie.  
  
"Come here." She said. "What?!?!?!?!" He yelled. "WELL, IF PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SEE YOU, THEN YOUR HAIR HAS TO BE DIFFERENT THEN BEFORE!!!" She yelled. "We might have to cut it off.," she said, scratching her chin. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled. "We will NOT cut my hair!!!" "And why not?" She asked, irritably. "It is dishonor amongst the Saiyan race to cut the hair you are born with! That's why!" He said.  
  
Goshi had watched the show "Dragon Ball Z," a few times, before she was sucked into a swirling vortex, only to find out that she is to become a savior of animes. But that's besides the point. So, anyway, she had learned about the saiyans, and most of the characters off of DBZ. She had watched them with her only friends; who were now referred to as Maya, and Tomae. But she had never heard about "Saiyan hair." "Well. shouldn't it grow back?" She asked. "No, our hair does NOT GROW BACK!!! He shouted in her face. "Well then." She began quietly. "SIT DOWN!!!"  
  
He growled at her, but sat down on a stone.  
  
She grabbed his hair, and very quickly got out the extra pony-tail, and put it in his hair. (So now you'll have to imagine him with his hair up.)  
  
"There." She said. "Now me." "What about you?! They won't kill you!" He yelled. "Yeah, I know." She said. "But it's hot out here."  
  
Raditz fell anime style.  
  
"That is the least of your worries!" He said loudly. "OH! AND I SUPPOSE YOU DO!!!" She snapped back. "Actually, yes." He said calmly. A little too calmly. "What do you mean by that?" She snapped. "Weeeeeellll, for one, you should always fear me." He said, pointing to himself. "Ugh. Pl-ease." "Second." he paused for a moment. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She shouted. "You might fear that." He said pointing behind Goshi.  
  
She turned around very slowly. "WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!" There was a HUGE T-Rex standing behind her. It's tail was swishing hungrily. And it was drooling.  
  
Her face went pale.  
  
She did the first thing that came to mind. Run.  
  
She ran the direction Raditz was in. Screaming the entire way. But then, out of nowhere, Raditz grabbed Goshi's arm and flew into the air.  
  
He through her up into the air, and she grabbed ahold of his neck, and clung to his back as he flew into the air.  
  
She was panting, since she was so scarred. Then she pulled it together.  
  
"You can fly?" She asked, calmly. "Yes, woman." He said gruffly. "You. can fly? She asked again. "Yes, now would you shut up." "YOU CAN FLY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She screamed in his ear. "YES WOMAN!! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!!!!"  
  
She calmed down a little (keyword; "little") "You mean, that while we were falling from the sky. You could fly? You mean that before you fell on my arm. You could fly?" A vein began to pop out on her forehead, as she clenched one of her fists and gripped his shoulder with the other. If Raditz were human, his collarbone would have broken by now.  
  
"Yes, woma-" "DON'T INTERUPT!!!!" She screamed, and hit him on the head with a frying pan, leaving a lump. "Ouch!" "I said. SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
WHACK!!! She smacked him with the pan again, in the same spot. (Ouch.)  
  
"AND WHEN YOU HAD TO STEAL FROM THOSE PEOPLE!!! YOU COULD FLY?!?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled whacking his head at every other word.  
  
Back with Maya, and Tomae.  
  
Tomae now had an ice packet for his head (since Chichi finally hit his head with that. pan of hers.).  
  
"BUUUULLLMMMAAA!!!!" Maya whined. "Is it ready yet?" "Just, erk, about, erk, Maya." Bulma said, trying to finish her new project.  
  
"So Chichi," Goku asked. "What is Bulma working on?" "Goku. I already told you. She's working on a machine that will send Maya and Tomae back, so they can find there friend again. I never met her, but if Maya is her friend, than she must be nice." Chichi said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, right." Mumbled Tomae.  
  
"Wow! That sounds fun! Right Daddy?" Gohan asked with a smile on his face. "Right." He said, giving Gohan a thumbs up.  
  
"AL-RIGHT!!!" Bulma exclaimed. "It's finished!"  
  
Gohan went over to look at it.  
  
"It's done?" Maya asked. Bulma nodded. "YAY!!!!"  
  
She ran over to Gohan, and hugged him. "Wow Gohan, this means I have to leave. BUT I GET TO SEE GOSHI AGAIN!!! YAY!!!" She said letting go of Gohan, and running all around the room.  
  
"I just have to turn this on, right here. And. Walla!"  
  
Sounds could be heard coming from the big machine. It was a square shaped object, with lots of buttons on the left side.  
  
"Oooooooo." Gohan cooed. "This is cool! So what do you guys do once you get there?"  
  
"Well." Tomae started, once he stood up and walked over (still holding ice to his head). "I think that Goshi might have reentered the door we came in from to get here. So we'll take the chance of doing the same. Then we'll look for Goshi, and return Raditz."He said cheerfully.  
  
"Cool!" Gohan said in aw. "Yeah, isnt IT!!!!" Right in the middle of his sentence he tripped over a wire, pushing Gohan into the portal. "WHOOOOAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAHH" Gohan screamed.  
  
He was sucked into the portal, leaving behind a blinding, white light. Then. he was gone.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" screamed Goku, reaching out a hand to stop Gohan. But. he was. to late.  
  
Gohan, fell through a door, with a flash, and hit the floor.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Gohan began to cry.  
  
A computer voice came on. "INTUDER! INTRUDER! ELIMINATE! ELIMINATE!"  
  
"Aaaaahhh!!!" He bagan to cry. But then he remembered what Tomae said.  
  
'I think Goshi might have reentered the same door we came in from. So we'll take a chance and do the same'  
  
"That's what I'll do!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
So, tiny Gohan, who was about 5 years old, opened the same door he came in from, and stepped through. And with a flash, he was gone. 


	8. Chichi might get wrinklesOr something li...

Dragon Fighters  
  
-I do NOT own any DBZ characters.  
  
Ok, you HAVE to R&R. I COMMAND YOU!!!! *Ahem* Just kidding. But plllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseee R&R. I'll be your bestest friend!! ^.^  
  
Ok, I'll shut up so you can read the story. With Maya and Tomae.  
  
Chichi was wailing about, pacing back and forth. "What am I going to do?!?!" She cried. "Calm down Chichi. I'm sure Gohan will be alright." Goku said trying to comfort her. But it seemed Chichi couldn't here him. "My little baby has been sent to another dimension, and he hasn't even had his dinner! Oh, all this worrying is going to give me wrinkles." She said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I know!!!" Maya said cheerfully. "Me and Tomae will go find him, and bring him back!!!" "Yeah!" Bulma said. "I just have to fix up a couple of things! Don't worry Chichi, we'll get Gohan back. No sweat!" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
And with that, she went off to work on her invention.  
  
With Goshi and Raditz.  
  
They were still flying in the air. Goshi had gotten tired of Raditz hair (in the ponytail) swinging back and hitting her face, so she put it in a long, thick braid. It still went down to his mid-legs, but it was a start.  
  
Goshi sniffed the air. *GAG!* 'WHAT IS THAT SMELL!!' She thought.  
  
She looked down at Raditz, who was still carrying her. 'Oh. my. god.'She thought.  
  
"GROSS RADITZ!! PUT ME DOWN!! I'M WALKING!! YOU STIIIIIIIIIIINK!!" She screamed, wriggling around on his back, trying to get him to let go.  
  
"STOP MOVING, WOMAN!! DO YOU WANT ME TO DROP YOU!!" He screamed.  
  
"TAKE ME DOWN!! I'M WALKING!!" She yelled in his ear. "FINE!!" He yelled back with a snarl.  
  
He flew down to the ground, and dropped her behind him with an 'oof!'  
  
She quickly stood up, and stepped back, covering her nose with her right hand. "GEEZ Raditz! Haven't you ever heard of a shower!" She said, muffling through her hand. "What are you talking about, woman!" He snapped. "What DO YOU THINK!!!" She yelled. "You smell baaaaaaad." She said with a hoarse voice, waving her left hand trying to make the stench go away. "I don't know WHAT you are talking about, woman. I smell fine!" He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"UGH! You're going to take a MAJOR bath sometime. AND I'M SERIOUS!" She screamed.  
  
"You're one to talk!" He snapped. "What's that suppose ta' mean?!?!?!" She shouted. "You're covered in dirt, and mud. AND you have grass stains!" He said pointing to her clothes. "And you're face looks like you've been thrown into a tornado of mud! So you can't be one to talk!"  
  
She hmphed and walked away to a small pond that was near by. She sat on her knees, and peered into the water. She looked different. She hadn't looked at her reflection in a while.  
  
She had spiky black hair that went to her mid back, and two thick strands fell in front of her face. The pupils in her eyes looked like never- ending pools of darkness, and she had thin eyebrows. There were smudges of dirt on her face. But Goshi just wiped them off with some water from the pond.  
  
She stood up. Her clothes were different, too. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed them before. Maybe she just had had to many things on her mind. She had on a sky-blue T-shirt on. The collar, was too big, making it hang over part of her shoulder. She had on Khaki pants, with lavender trimmings on the waistline, and on the bottom of the pants. She also had on loose black boots that went a few inches above her ankles.  
  
It was hot out, and she realized she still hadn't put her hair in a ponytail. With a quick sweep, she put the hair-tie in, but let the two strands in the front hang down. Then she walked back to Raditz.  
  
"Lets go." She said in an emotionless voice. "I'm getting bored." "Whatever." He said, with his tail wagging behind lazily. They both began walking when.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!" They heard someone cry. "HEEEEELLLLPPP!!! SOMEBODY CATCH MEEEEE!!!"  
  
They both looked up. Gohan was falling from the sky!  
  
"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?" Raditz yelled.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Goshi yelled. She ran to where she thought Gohan would land. And luckily, she caught him in her arms. With that force, she was thrown back to the ground, making dirt fly into the air.  
  
After the two recovered from the shock, Goshi stood up with Gohan still in her arms. Gohan had dizzy eyes.  
  
"Gohan? Gohan?" she asked. "." No response. "Gohan? GOHAN!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
That snapped him back to reality. "Huh? What?" His eyes came into focus. He saw the lady who had saved him from his evil-uncle Raditz. "Hey!" He said springing out of her arms, onto the ground. "You're that nice lady who saved me!" He said smiling brightly, and laughing at the same time. "Uuuuuhh, thanks." Goshi said.  
  
She crouched down to meet his eye level. "Gohan? How did you get here?" She asked in a serious tone. "OH! Tomae accidentally tripped on a wire and pushed me in!" He said still smiling. "WHAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!" She said standing up in rage. "Yeah, and then I ended up in this hallway. But I remembered Tomae talking about it, so I went into the same door I came in through, and I got here!" Gohan added. "I will KILL Tomae! He WILL DIE!!!!!!!!! HE IS SUCH AN AIRHEAD!!!!!" Goshi screamed, clenching both of her fists and grinding her teeth.  
  
Raditz decided this was NOT the time to but into the conversation.  
  
Goshi calmed down, exhaled some air, then crouched down, again, to Gohan's eye level. "Okay Gohan, You're going to have to come with us for a little bit, ok?" She said.  
  
"Us?" Gohan asked.  
  
Raditz laughed quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. "Well, my stupid nephew, she means us." He said.  
  
Gohans eyes bulged. He ran behind Goshi, and grabbed her leg. "Waaaaaaaaahh!!!" he cried. "I want my daddy!!!"  
  
"Stop that noise!" He yelled taking a step forward. "You are saiyan! As one, you must act like one!"  
  
"HEY!!!!" Goshi yelled. "Did you just call him. stupid?" She asked. "Yes." He said crossing his arms. A vein was popping out of her head. "How DARE you! YOU CAN'T JUST CALL GOHAN STUPID!!!" She said chasing him with a frying pan. "DIIIIIIE!!!!!"  
  
She didn't 'like' him, but she felt it was her right to protect him, with his parents gone and all. Plus Maya, Tomae, and she, watched this show. (Before they were sucked into a portal, changing their lives forever. But anyway.)  
  
Gohan was sitting on the ground crying for his mommy, and daddy. While Goshi was still chasing Raditz, smacking him on the head as much as she could.  
  
She then noticed that Gohan was still crying. So she stopped chasing Raditz. "Raditz!" she called out. "Lets stop and go find some help."  
  
HE was exhausted, so he just nodded, and fell to the ground, reeeeeaally tired.  
  
Goshi walked over to Gohan, and knelt down. "Hey kid." She said 'trying' to talk in a calming voice. She wasn't use to talking to crying kids. She didn't know what to do! "You ok?"  
  
He was still crying. But he slowly stopped. "Ye-yeah." He stuttered. "But I want my daddy!"  
  
"Well, we're gonna try to find him ok?" She said. She hated talking like this, but she also felt bad for the little guy. "Ok. But-" "But, what? She asked. "I'm hungry." He said.  
  
Goshi fell anime style.  
  
"Ok, we'll, uuuuuh, try to find some food." She said. "Do we have to go with him?" Gohan said pointing to a STILL panting Raditz. He was just sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"Yeah." She said in an aggravated. "B-but, I'm scarred of him!" "Don't worry. And I'll make SURE of that!" She said, with a vein popping out of her head, shaking her fist in the direction of Raditz.  
  
Raditz grunted in response.  
  
"YES! BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!" Goshi shouted, shaking her fists in the air, laughing evilly.  
  
Gohan sweat-dropped.  
  
Raditz was still panting on the ground, doing nothing.  
  
Goshi calmed down (thankfully).  
  
Gohan looked up catching Goshi's attention. "Yes?" She said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Gohan lifted his arms, indicating that she pick him up. Goshi realized this, and she didn't know what to do.  
  
"What?" She asked, a little nervous. No one EVER asked HER to do this. "Could you carry me?" He asked sweetly. "Uuuuuuh, why?" She didn't want him to get emotional. ESPECIALLY with Raditz around, She'd never hear the end of it. "Cause I'm tired. And I'm hungry. And I'm tired. And I'm hungry. And- "  
  
While he continued, Goshi just sweat-dropped.  
  
Gohan was still talking. "And I'm hungry. And I'm tired. And-"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!" She shouted.  
  
"YAY!" Gohan said.  
  
She picked him up, and he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok. Food." She said to no one in particular. "Where to get food. And why is my shirt wet?!" She looked down at her shirt where Gohan's head was.  
  
HE WAS DROOLING!!!!!! GROSS!!!  
  
"Great." she said in an emotionless tone. " Now I'm stuck with a Giant Monkey, (referring to Raditz) and a Leaky Water Bucket (referring to Gohan).  
  
Back with Maya, and Tomae.  
  
BANG!!  
  
BOOM!!  
  
CLANK!!  
  
Bulma was fixing her machine, and making some new gadgets.  
  
"I'M DONE!!!!" She screamed.  
  
They were all at Capsule Corp. and everyone in the building heard her shouting.  
  
Maya, Tomae, Chichi, Goku, Yamcha, and Puar came rushing in.  
  
"You're finished!" Chichi practically screamed into Bulma's ear. Bulma rubbed her, now sore, ears."OW! And YES!! I'm finished!" She then mumbled to herself, "I'm so proud of myself!" She hugged herself.  
  
Everyone starred.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She screamed, still hugging herself.  
  
"What are those?" Maya said pointing to two circular devices on a table.  
  
"Those are for you." Bulma said.  
  
"PRESENTS!!! YAY!!!" She jumped for them, but only to find Bulma's blocking the way, giving her a lump on her head.  
  
"Ouch." Maya mumbled to herself, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"These are for you. But they're NOT presents. These will help you find Gohan, and Goshi. And that. Guy . Raditz." She shuddered. That guy gave her the CREEPS!!! Just thinking about him made her shudder.  
  
"Yeah, and once we get Gohan back, Me and my 'brother' will finish OUR business." Goku said.  
  
"I can get my baby boy back!" Chichi said clasping her hands together, crying for what seemed like never-ending waterfalls.  
  
Yamcha sweat-dropped.  
  
"What do they do?" Maya asked.  
  
"What do they do? WHAT DO THEY DO? WELL." Bulma said, incapable of waiting to tell. She was so excited.  
  
"Well, I'll TELL you what they do!" Bulma said with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. Her smile was so big; her teeth were baring, showing off all her teeth. She clasped her hands together. Bulma was just so happy! (Author becomes EXTREMELY scared)  
  
"Ahem!" she began, clearing her throat, raising her index finger. "They will track the signal given out by Goshi's tiny computer chip, like the one you have in yours." She said, talking about the same tiny computers both Maya and Tomae had received from Toto. "All you have to do is follow the signal!" She squealed, STILL smiling like an idiot. "They work kind of like dragon radars! Do you know what THEY are?"  
  
"Yup'!" Maya said smiling. "You do!" Goku asked, surprised. "It's a long story." Tomae cut in. 'They don't know that where we're from they're a cartoon. We better not tell them.' He thought. 'If Goshi found out that we did, she would kiiiiiiill me!'  
  
Little did Tomae know that Goshi would already kill him. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA *Hack* *Cough* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA.  
  
Next time on Dragon Fighters.  
  
Raditz, Goshi, and Gohan meet up with the Z gang. But something is different. You'll have to WAIT AND SEE, next time on Dragon Fighters.  
  
The Dragonball Z ending theme song plays.  
  
Dunna, dun, dun, dunnuna, dun, dunna, de. ect 


	9. Another weird chapter

Dragon Fighters  
  
  
  
-I do not own any anime characters. Just, KEEP THAT IN MIND!!!!!! *Ahem*  
  
-Ok peoples. PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE R&R. I will be your bestest friend. EVER!!!!!! Pweese? Pwetty, pwetty pweese? With a cherry on top? (Cricket sounds are heard in the background.)  
  
Ok, weeeeeeeeell anyhoo. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Back with Gohan, Raditz, and Goshi.  
  
They were walking for what seemed like forever. Raditz was just staring at the ground as he walked. Gohan was still asleep, being carried by Goshi. And she was extremely tired. But they were all facing the same pain. Hunger.  
  
"I'm hungry." Raditz said.  
  
"I know." She said plainly. "I have known this for the past two hours. Because you have been TALKING ABOUT IT FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS!!!! NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!" A vein popped out of her forehead.  
  
As if on cue. Raditz' stomach growled.  
  
GGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL. (Told ya')  
  
Amazingly, Gohan was still asleep. But he stirred in Goshi's arms.  
  
"Okay. Now listened you!!!" She said in a loud whisper, pointing at Raditz. "I do NOT want to deal with this kid right now! We have NO food. NO water. And NO SAFE place to sleep. So I reeeeeaaaaaally don't want to deal with it right now." She was still pointing at him, and speaking with a loud whisper.  
  
"Well then. lets find some food." He said. "I'm starving!"  
  
"OOOOOHHH NOOO YOU DON'T!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"WHAT NOW,WOMAN?!?!?!?!?! I'M HUNGRY, AND I WANT SOME FOOD!!!!!" He snapped back.  
  
"You are the grossest man alive!! "Next time I'll cook the meat" She said trying to intimidate him. "I saw that episode Raditz! You are nasty, eating a raw animal like that!! GROSS!!!"  
  
"Episode?" He asked. 'What is she talking about?' He thought.  
  
Goshi covered her mouth. 'Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that! Darn it! He's not supposed ta' know that I'm from another realm! Me and my big mouth!'  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuh, nothing! I said nothing! Yeah, that's it, nothing!" She smiled a sheepish grin.  
  
Then it hit him. He said those exact words right after he landed on Chikyuu! Right after he ate that animal! Was she stalking him?  
  
"Are you stalking me?" He asked questionably.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" She shouted. 'Great. Just great. Now he thinks I'm a stalker. Great.' She thought to herself. "I'm no stalker!!" She snapped back with a snarl.  
  
"Well then how do you know that I said that?" He said crossing his arms.  
  
"Uuuuh, I just do! So just can it, Monkey boy!" She said walking off.  
  
"I'll find out sooner or later Woman!!!!" He called out. Then he ran up to catch up to her and Gohan.  
  
Raditz was smirking.  
  
"What!?" Goshi snapped.  
  
"Well, woman. I think you like me." He said smiling.  
  
A vein popped out of her head. "What.did...you.just say?" She said through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I think." He said still walking.  
  
Goshi, with one free arm, reached behind her back and slowly, pulled out a very deadly weapon that should only be used by professionals. She pulled out a. frying pan.  
  
"DDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" She screamed, charging at him. Even though she was still carrying Gohan, she still had the power to beat the daylights out of Raditz.  
  
BAM!!!  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
BOOM!!! THWACK!!!  
  
(Won't go into detail.)  
  
Raditz was trying to get away from this mad woman.  
  
"DIE RADITZ I WILL KILL YOU!!!" She yelled still running at Raditz with the frying pan held above her head, ready to hit something. Hard. And Painfully.  
  
Gohan was still sleeping soundly in Goshi's arm. Still Drooling.  
  
(Author sweat-drops)  
  
  
  
About 700 meters away from the madness.  
  
  
  
"Wow Chichi! This is Great!" A blue haired woman said, eating some food.  
  
"Yeah *Chomp* Chichi *Chomp* it's delicious!" A man with an orange Gi said.  
  
"Thank you!" Replied a woman with two hair clips keeping her hair out of her face, said cheerfully.  
  
These people were having a little cookout party. thingy. And lots of people were there. It was held at a little with dome-type house.  
  
The blue-haired lady, the man with the orange gi, and the woman with the clips.  
  
Plus there were others too.  
  
A man with scars on his face, who appeared to be with a floating cat.  
  
A guy with green skin.  
  
A guy with thick glasses who brought his family; his wife and daughter.  
  
A guy with hair that defied the laws of gravity, and his son and daughter. To whom the mother was the blue-haired lady.  
  
A short man with dark gray hair and a mustache and his wife and daughter.  
  
They were enjoying a great meal. (Which was a LOT of food, considering there were saiyans at the party.)  
  
They were all eating food outside, chatting with each other. (Except for the green guy.)  
  
Food was served, and everyone was enjoying their meal.  
  
  
  
Goshi, Raditz, and Gohan.  
  
  
  
Goshi had stopped terrorizing Raditz (for the moment), and they were all walking calmly now. Gohan was STILL sleeping like a baby.  
  
  
  
At that exact moment, something caught Raditz' eye.  
  
"Woman!" He shouted, getting her attention.  
  
Goshi's left eye was twitching. "What." She stated plainly.  
  
"What is that?" He said pointing to a small capsule-shaped thingy on the ground.  
  
Goshi recognized it right away. "That's a capsule!" She said in amazement. "But what is one of these things doing out here?" She bent down and picked it up with her free hand.  
  
"What's a capsule?" Raditz asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
She fiddled with it with her fingers. "It's something that can carry things that are larger that its size, and shrink it down to fit inside." She said not taking her eyes off the small contraption.  
  
  
  
"Oh." He spoke, not really getting what she just said.  
  
"I wonder what it does?" She whispered to herself.  
  
She clicked the top button, and through it to the ground.  
  
  
  
POOF!!!  
  
A big poof of yellow smoke appeared and was gone in a jiffy.  
  
"Aaah!" Goshi winced. It was a lot louder than she thought.  
  
She quickly recovered and glared in awe at the stainless steel box that was now in front of them. It was about the height of Goshi's knees.  
  
"Wow." She stated to no one in particular.  
  
"What kind of contraption is this?" Raditz asked poking the box in various places.  
  
"Like I said, It's a capsule." She said in a dull tone.  
  
"What do you do with this thing." He asked, STILL poking it.  
  
"You can put stuff in it. What else would you do with it?"  
  
"CAN IT WOMAN, I'M THINKING!!!!" He shouted.  
  
Goshi's eye began to twitch again.  
  
He began staring at it in deep thought.  
  
"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" And with that, she bent over, and opened the box.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR WOMAN!! YOU BROKE IT!!" He shouted.  
  
Goshi fell over anime style.  
  
He kept on yelling, "WOOOOMMMMAAAAANNN!!!!!! You broke it!!! You have destroyed a perfectly good-"  
  
WHACK!!!!  
  
Goshi smacked him in the face with the frying pan.  
  
"I did not brake it, you fool! I merely opened it!" She said, putting her pan away for safekeeping.  
  
"What do we put in it?" He asked rubbing his sore face.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Ok." With that said he pulled out his. scouter?  
  
Goshi's eye's bulged. "Wha-wha-what are you doing wi-with that?" She said stumbling on her words. She saw that episode. The one where Raditz told Piccolo what that. scouter does.  
  
"What now woman?" He asked in an aggravated tone.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" She pointed to it with a shaky finger.  
  
"This? Well, it IS mine you know!" He held it up to her face. "It was made for an Elite warrior, like me."  
  
'They could have heard everything I've said, and what Gohan said. What if the Saiyans no where we are at this very moment!! Raditz is soooooooo dead.' she thought to herself.  
  
"WOMAN!!! Snap out of it! You've been standing there for the past three minutes, doing nothing but stand around like a mindless zombie!" He shouted, waving his hands in her face.  
  
"YOU MORON!!!" She began to reach for her "Secret weapon." The pan.  
  
"Wo-woman, what are you doing?" He asked a little shaky.  
  
"They could hear us?" She asked. Her eye twitched, and a vein popped out of her forehead.  
  
"Who is they? And what the heck are you talking about, woman!" He said staring at her.  
  
"What do you mean, they? I mean, the other Saiyans, stupid monkey- breath." She spoke through clenched teeth. "They have been listening to our conversations? They know that I am here?! They know that the others are here?!? They know that you, your nephew, and I are here?!?! OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she seemed to get angrier the more she spoke.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!! Since we came here I haven't checked it to see if they could hear us, it just never crossed my mind!" He shouted in her face.  
  
Then another realization hit him. How did she know about the others?  
  
"WOMAN!!!!" He clenched his fists together, in rage. "HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THE OTHER SUVIVORS OF VEGETA-SEI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
'Oops. darn it Goshi! Just clamp it!' She thought to herself. 'Look what you've done now! Quick! Think of something!'  
  
And she did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"DDDDIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!" She charged at him with her "Secret weapon." The pan. (Dun, dun, dun!!! *Ahem*)  
  
"YOU DON'T SCARE ME WOMAN!! I'VE FACED TUFFER OPPONENTS BEFO-"  
  
THACK!!  
  
Goshi's frying pan purposely collided with his face.  
  
"Ouch." He mumbled.  
  
When he recovered, he quickly ran away from her.  
  
And yes, Gohan is STILL asleep.  
  
They were too concentrated in what they were doing to notice their new surroundings. They were on a cliff!  
  
AND they failed to notice the HUUUGGGEE dinosaur staring at them, who was also on the cliff.  
  
The dinosaur eventually got bored and waddled off. But it's tail felt like having some fun.  
  
"STTTTOOOOOPPPP!!!" Shouted Raditz.  
  
Goshi stopped in her tracks. Her pan was merely five inches from his face.  
  
"What?" she said, panting.  
  
"We better stop." He said leaving his fighting stance.  
  
"And why should I do that?"  
  
"BECAUSE WE'RE ON THE VERY EDGE OF A CLIFF!!" He shouted in her face.  
  
Goshi stopped and looked around. It was sunset, but (thanks to her new Saiyan senses, she could see just fine; as if it were the middle of the day.)  
  
Something interrupted her train of thought.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Something had whacked her and Raditz in the back. It was that dinosaurs tail.  
  
Raditz was knocked three feet into the air until he realized he could fly, and caught himself in the air.  
  
Goshi, on the other, hand couldn't fly. Raditz reached out both of his hand and caught the back of Goshi's shirt collar, and the sleeve of Gohan's shirt.  
  
"Phew." Raditz and Goshi said at the same time.  
  
At that moment, Gohan opened his eyes. "What's going on?" He looked around, and he freaked out. "AAAAHHH!!! HELP ME! HELP ME!! Goshi! What's going on?!?!" He squirmed in her arms.  
  
Goshi gripped him tightly. "GOHAN!! Calm down! You're alright!"  
  
RRRIIIIPPP!!!  
  
The back of Goshi's collar (where Raditz was holding it) ripped. She fell foreword, but Raditz was still holding Gohan by the sleeve. "CRAP!" Raditz shouted.  
  
She fell off the cliff. But she did get to say two words to Raditz as she fell.  
  
"YYYYOOOOUUUU IIIIDDDDIIIIOOOOTTTTT!!!!"  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
(Wait a minute? "Splash?" What happened to Blam? Or Caboom? Or Crash? Oh well.)  
  
She landed in a lake of water. She whipped her legs rapidly as she lashed through the water. She hit a rock hard, and blood came out where she cut it on the rock. Bubbles surrounded her as she tried to get to the surface.  
  
At the mysterious party.  
  
A voice was heard from far off.  
  
"YYYYOOOOUUUU IIIIDDDDIIIIOOOOTTTTT!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.  
  
At the lake, not too far away, they saw a big splash that was probably 20 feet high.  
  
"Goku! What do you think that is!" The scar-faced man asked.  
  
"I don't know Yamcha. But I'm going to find out." He stood up from the table.  
  
"I'm coming with you Kakkarot!" The man with flame-like  
  
hair said.  
  
And the two flew off.  
  
Back with Raditz and Gohan.  
  
"Okay now, boy" Raditz said to Gohan. "I don't like this shirt." He said pointing to Gohan's over-shirt.  
  
"Wha-what's wrong with it?" He stuttered.  
  
"I just don't like it. Do you have a shirt under it?" He said putting him down on the ground.  
  
He nodded in reply.  
  
"Good. Take your over-shirt off. It looks like a dress." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
Gohan was too scared to disagree. He took it off and handed it to his uncle.  
  
He clicked the capsule, and put it in the box, then put the box back in the capsule.  
  
"Stupid girl." Raditz said looking over the cliff.  
  
"What's wrong with Goshi? Why is she stupid?" Gohan asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Nothing, she just fell off the cliff, that's all. Lucky her, there was a lake under it." He said, still looking down at the body of water below.  
  
The other two people.  
  
"Vegeta, I see two people on that cliff. One is a little boy, and the other is a grown man." The man in the orange gi said, while he flew in their direction.  
  
"I see it too, Kakkarot."  
  
They saw the man grab the boy, and jump off the cliff. But he landed safely onto the ground, still holding the boy by his arm, and then drop him.  
  
The man in the orange gi landed on the ground, as did the other man. They walked over to the strangers.  
  
"Hello!" The man in the orange gi said.  
  
Raditz and gohan jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
Raditz turned around, but Gohan just bent over to the water searching for any sign of Goshi.  
  
Raditz eyes bulged.  
  
"What are you staring at!" the short man with spiky hair snapped.  
  
"." Raditz said nothing, his eyes still bulged. There they were. Right in front of him. His prince, to whom he fought for, and his brother, whom he had recently gone into battle with. But. they were different. They were older.  
  
Underwater.  
  
  
  
Goshi had begun to calm down, but there was a serious pain shouting up her right leg.  
  
At that moment, she saw something approaching her. Something big. It was a fish! Oh she had had enough of this!  
  
With her left leg She kicked the huge beast.  
  
Above water.  
  
Gohan saw something. "Hey, something's coming!" Raditz turned and so did the other two. The water rushed about, and out of it came the biggest fish any of them had ever seen! It looked as though it were flying! It was shot up into the air and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"What the?!" Gohan said, taking a step back.  
  
Just then, Goshi surfaced, flipping the hair out of her face.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku whispered.  
  
"What!" He replied.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TA' KNOW!!!" He yelled, clenching his fists.  
  
"Ooooooohhhh you'll get it now!" Goshi threatened Raditz.  
  
Vegeta and Goku stopped talking and looked at what they were doing.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuhh, Goshi!" Raditz said nervously. "You look wet-, errrr, nice. Yeah nice! That's it! Heheh."  
  
Blood surfaced the water next to Goshi.  
  
"Goshi! Are you ok?!" Gohan asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine! Ergh!" She winced in pain.  
  
"You're hurt." Goku said cutting into the conversation.  
  
Without looking up, Goshi swam to the edge using her hands. And dragged herself to sit up. Ther was blood running down her leg.  
  
Goshi was growling to herself.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked.  
  
That's the chapter. Ta Da!!!  
  
PLLLLEEEEEAAASSSEEE R&R!!!!! I need to know what you think!!!!!!! 


	10. Stupid cliff

Dragon Fighters  
  
  
  
-I do not own any anime characters. Just, KEEP THAT IN MIND!!!!!! *Ahem*  
  
-Ok peoples. PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE R&R. I will be your bestest friend. EVER!!!!!! Pweese? Pwetty, pwetty pweese? With a cherry on top? (Cricket sounds are heard in the background.)  
  
Ok, weeeeeeeeell anyhoo. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Back with Gohan, Raditz, and Goshi.  
  
They were walking for what seemed like forever. Raditz was just staring at the ground as he walked. Gohan was still asleep, being carried by Goshi. And she was extremely tired. But they were all facing the same pain. Hunger.  
  
"I'm hungry." Raditz said.  
  
"I know." She said plainly. "I have known this for the past two hours. Because you have been TALKING ABOUT IT FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS!!!! NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!" A vein popped out of her forehead.  
  
As if on cue. Raditz' stomach growled.  
  
GGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL. (Told ya')  
  
Amazingly, Gohan was still asleep. But he stirred in Goshi's arms.  
  
"Okay. Now listened you!!!" She said in a loud whisper, pointing at Raditz. "I do NOT want to deal with this kid right now! We have NO food. NO water. And NO SAFE place to sleep. So I reeeeeaaaaaally don't want to deal with it right now." She was still pointing at him, and speaking with a loud whisper.  
  
"Well then. lets find some food." He said. "I'm starving!"  
  
"OOOOOHHH NOOO YOU DON'T!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"WHAT NOW,WOMAN?!?!?!?!?! I'M HUNGRY, AND I WANT SOME FOOD!!!!!" He snapped back.  
  
"You are the grossest man alive!! "Next time I'll cook the meat" She said trying to intimidate him. "I saw that episode Raditz! You are nasty, eating a raw animal like that!! GROSS!!!"  
  
"Episode?" He asked. 'What is she talking about?' He thought.  
  
Goshi covered her mouth. 'Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that! Darn it! He's not supposed ta' know that I'm from another realm! Me and my big mouth!'  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuh, nothing! I said nothing! Yeah, that's it, nothing!" She smiled a sheepish grin.  
  
Then it hit him. He said those exact words right after he landed on Chikyuu! Right after he ate that animal! Was she stalking him?  
  
"Are you stalking me?" He asked questionably.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" She shouted. 'Great. Just great. Now he thinks I'm a stalker. Great.' She thought to herself. "I'm no stalker!!" She snapped back with a snarl.  
  
"Well then how do you know that I said that?" He said crossing his arms.  
  
"Uuuuh, I just do! So just can it, Monkey boy!" She said walking off.  
  
"I'll find out sooner or later Woman!!!!" He called out. Then he ran up to catch up to her and Gohan.  
  
Raditz was smirking.  
  
"What!?" Goshi snapped.  
  
"Well, woman. I think you like me." He said smiling.  
  
A vein popped out of her head. "What.did...you.just say?" She said through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I think." He said still walking.  
  
Goshi, with one free arm, reached behind her back and slowly, pulled out a very deadly weapon that should only be used by professionals. She pulled out a. frying pan.  
  
"DDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" She screamed, charging at him. Even though she was still carrying Gohan, she still had the power to beat the daylights out of Raditz.  
  
BAM!!!  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
BOOM!!! THWACK!!!  
  
(Won't go into detail.)  
  
Raditz was trying to get away from this mad woman.  
  
"DIE RADITZ I WILL KILL YOU!!!" She yelled still running at Raditz with the frying pan held above her head, ready to hit something. Hard. And Painfully.  
  
Gohan was still sleeping soundly in Goshi's arm. Still Drooling.  
  
(Author sweat-drops)  
  
  
  
About 700 meters away from the madness.  
  
  
  
"Wow Chichi! This is Great!" A blue haired woman said, eating some food.  
  
"Yeah *Chomp* Chichi *Chomp* it's delicious!" A man with an orange Gi said.  
  
"Thank you!" Replied a woman with two hair clips keeping her hair out of her face, said cheerfully.  
  
These people were having a little cookout party. thingy. And lots of people were there. It was held at a little with dome-type house.  
  
The blue-haired lady, the man with the orange gi, and the woman with the clips.  
  
Plus there were others too.  
  
A man with scars on his face, who appeared to be with a floating cat.  
  
A guy with green skin.  
  
A guy with thick glasses who brought his family; his wife and daughter.  
  
A guy with hair that defied the laws of gravity, and his son and daughter. To whom the mother was the blue-haired lady.  
  
A short man with dark gray hair and a mustache and his wife and daughter.  
  
They were enjoying a great meal. (Which was a LOT of food, considering there were saiyans at the party.)  
  
They were all eating food outside, chatting with each other. (Except for the green guy.)  
  
Food was served, and everyone was enjoying their meal.  
  
  
  
Goshi, Raditz, and Gohan.  
  
  
  
Goshi had stopped terrorizing Raditz (for the moment), and they were all walking calmly now. Gohan was STILL sleeping like a baby.  
  
  
  
At that exact moment, something caught Raditz' eye.  
  
"Woman!" He shouted, getting her attention.  
  
Goshi's left eye was twitching. "What." She stated plainly.  
  
"What is that?" He said pointing to a small capsule-shaped thingy on the ground.  
  
Goshi recognized it right away. "That's a capsule!" She said in amazement. "But what is one of these things doing out here?" She bent down and picked it up with her free hand.  
  
"What's a capsule?" Raditz asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
She fiddled with it with her fingers. "It's something that can carry things that are larger that its size, and shrink it down to fit inside." She said not taking her eyes off the small contraption.  
  
  
  
"Oh." He spoke, not really getting what she just said.  
  
"I wonder what it does?" She whispered to herself.  
  
She clicked the top button, and through it to the ground.  
  
  
  
POOF!!!  
  
A big poof of yellow smoke appeared and was gone in a jiffy.  
  
"Aaah!" Goshi winced. It was a lot louder than she thought.  
  
She quickly recovered and glared in awe at the stainless steel box that was now in front of them. It was about the height of Goshi's knees.  
  
"Wow." She stated to no one in particular.  
  
"What kind of contraption is this?" Raditz asked poking the box in various places.  
  
"Like I said, It's a capsule." She said in a dull tone.  
  
"What do you do with this thing." He asked, STILL poking it.  
  
"You can put stuff in it. What else would you do with it?"  
  
"CAN IT WOMAN, I'M THINKING!!!!" He shouted.  
  
Goshi's eye began to twitch again.  
  
He began staring at it in deep thought.  
  
"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" And with that, she bent over, and opened the box.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR WOMAN!! YOU BROKE IT!!" He shouted.  
  
Goshi fell over anime style.  
  
He kept on yelling, "WOOOOMMMMAAAAANNN!!!!!! You broke it!!! You have destroyed a perfectly good-"  
  
WHACK!!!!  
  
Goshi smacked him in the face with the frying pan.  
  
"I did not brake it, you fool! I merely opened it!" She said, putting her pan away for safekeeping.  
  
"What do we put in it?" He asked rubbing his sore face.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Ok." With that said he pulled out his. scouter?  
  
Goshi's eye's bulged. "Wha-wha-what are you doing wi-with that?" She said stumbling on her words. She saw that episode. The one where Raditz told Piccolo what that. scouter does.  
  
"What now woman?" He asked in an aggravated tone.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" She pointed to it with a shaky finger.  
  
"This? Well, it IS mine you know!" He held it up to her face. "It was made for an Elite warrior, like me."  
  
'They could have heard everything I've said, and what Gohan said. What if the Saiyans no where we are at this very moment!! Raditz is soooooooo dead.' she thought to herself.  
  
"WOMAN!!! Snap out of it! You've been standing there for the past three minutes, doing nothing but stand around like a mindless zombie!" He shouted, waving his hands in her face.  
  
"YOU MORON!!!" She began to reach for her "Secret weapon." The pan.  
  
"Wo-woman, what are you doing?" He asked a little shaky.  
  
"They could hear us?" She asked. Her eye twitched, and a vein popped out of her forehead.  
  
"Who is they? And what the heck are you talking about, woman!" He said staring at her.  
  
"What do you mean, they? I mean, the other Saiyans, stupid monkey- breath." She spoke through clenched teeth. "They have been listening to our conversations? They know that I am here?! They know that the others are here?!? They know that you, your nephew, and I are here?!?! OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she seemed to get angrier the more she spoke.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!! Since we came here I haven't checked it to see if they could hear us, it just never crossed my mind!" He shouted in her face.  
  
Then another realization hit him. How did she know about the others?  
  
"WOMAN!!!!" He clenched his fists together, in rage. "HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THE OTHER SUVIVORS OF VEGETA-SEI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
'Oops. darn it Goshi! Just clamp it!' She thought to herself. 'Look what you've done now! Quick! Think of something!'  
  
And she did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"DDDDIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!" She charged at him with her "Secret weapon." The pan. (Dun, dun, dun!!! *Ahem*)  
  
"YOU DON'T SCARE ME WOMAN!! I'VE FACED TUFFER OPPONENTS BEFO-"  
  
THACK!!  
  
Goshi's frying pan purposely collided with his face.  
  
"Ouch." He mumbled.  
  
When he recovered, he quickly ran away from her.  
  
And yes, Gohan is STILL asleep.  
  
They were too concentrated in what they were doing to notice their new surroundings. They were on a cliff!  
  
AND they failed to notice the HUUUGGGEE dinosaur staring at them, who was also on the cliff.  
  
The dinosaur eventually got bored and waddled off. But it's tail felt like having some fun.  
  
"STTTTOOOOOPPPP!!!" Shouted Raditz.  
  
Goshi stopped in her tracks. Her pan was merely five inches from his face.  
  
"What?" she said, panting.  
  
"We better stop." He said leaving his fighting stance.  
  
"And why should I do that?"  
  
"BECAUSE WE'RE ON THE VERY EDGE OF A CLIFF!!" He shouted in her face.  
  
Goshi stopped and looked around. It was sunset, but (thanks to her new Saiyan senses, she could see just fine; as if it were the middle of the day.)  
  
Something interrupted her train of thought.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Something had whacked her and Raditz in the back. It was that dinosaurs tail.  
  
Raditz was knocked three feet into the air until he realized he could fly, and caught himself in the air.  
  
Goshi, on the other, hand couldn't fly. Raditz reached out both of his hand and caught the back of Goshi's shirt collar, and the sleeve of Gohan's shirt.  
  
"Phew." Raditz and Goshi said at the same time.  
  
At that moment, Gohan opened his eyes. "What's going on?" He looked around, and he freaked out. "AAAAHHH!!! HELP ME! HELP ME!! Goshi! What's going on?!?!" He squirmed in her arms.  
  
Goshi gripped him tightly. "GOHAN!! Calm down! You're alright!"  
  
RRRIIIIPPP!!!  
  
The back of Goshi's collar (where Raditz was holding it) ripped. She fell foreword, but Raditz was still holding Gohan by the sleeve. "CRAP!" Raditz shouted.  
  
She fell off the cliff. But she did get to say two words to Raditz as she fell.  
  
"YYYYOOOOUUUU IIIIDDDDIIIIOOOOTTTTT!!!!"  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
(Wait a minute? "Splash?" What happened to Blam? Or Caboom? Or Crash? Oh well.)  
  
She landed in a lake of water. She whipped her legs rapidly as she lashed through the water. She hit a rock hard, and blood came out where she cut it on the rock. Bubbles surrounded her as she tried to get to the surface.  
  
At the mysterious party.  
  
A voice was heard from far off.  
  
"YYYYOOOOUUUU IIIIDDDDIIIIOOOOTTTTT!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.  
  
At the lake, not too far away, they saw a big splash that was probably 20 feet high.  
  
"Goku! What do you think that is!" The scar-faced man asked.  
  
"I don't know Yamcha. But I'm going to find out." He stood up from the table.  
  
"I'm coming with you Kakkarot!" The man with flame-like  
  
hair said.  
  
And the two flew off.  
  
Back with Raditz and Gohan.  
  
"Okay now, boy" Raditz said to Gohan. "I don't like this shirt." He said pointing to Gohan's over-shirt.  
  
"Wha-what's wrong with it?" He stuttered.  
  
"I just don't like it. Do you have a shirt under it?" He said putting him down on the ground.  
  
He nodded in reply.  
  
"Good. Take your over-shirt off. It looks like a dress." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
Gohan was too scared to disagree. He took it off and handed it to his uncle.  
  
He clicked the capsule, and put it in the box, then put the box back in the capsule.  
  
"Stupid girl." Raditz said looking over the cliff.  
  
"What's wrong with Goshi? Why is she stupid?" Gohan asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Nothing, she just fell off the cliff, that's all. Lucky her, there was a lake under it." He said, still looking down at the body of water below.  
  
The other two people.  
  
"Vegeta, I see two people on that cliff. One is a little boy, and the other is a grown man." The man in the orange gi said, while he flew in their direction.  
  
"I see it too, Kakkarot."  
  
They saw the man grab the boy, and jump off the cliff. But he landed safely onto the ground, still holding the boy by his arm, and then drop him.  
  
The man in the orange gi landed on the ground, as did the other man. They walked over to the strangers.  
  
"Hello!" The man in the orange gi said.  
  
Raditz and gohan jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
Raditz turned around, but Gohan just bent over to the water searching for any sign of Goshi.  
  
Raditz eyes bulged.  
  
"What are you staring at!" the short man with spiky hair snapped.  
  
"." Raditz said nothing, his eyes still bulged. There they were. Right in front of him. His prince, to whom he fought for, and his brother, whom he had recently gone into battle with. But. they were different. They were older.  
  
Underwater.  
  
  
  
Goshi had begun to calm down, but there was a serious pain shouting up her right leg.  
  
At that moment, she saw something approaching her. Something big. It was a fish! Oh she had had enough of this!  
  
With her left leg She kicked the huge beast.  
  
Above water.  
  
Gohan saw something. "Hey, something's coming!" Raditz turned and so did the other two. The water rushed about, and out of it came the biggest fish any of them had ever seen! It looked as though it were flying! It was shot up into the air and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"What the?!" Gohan said, taking a step back.  
  
Just then, Goshi surfaced, flipping the hair out of her face.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku whispered.  
  
"What!" He replied.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TA' KNOW!!!" He yelled, clenching his fists.  
  
"Ooooooohhhh you'll get it now!" Goshi threatened Raditz.  
  
Vegeta and Goku stopped talking and looked at what they were doing.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuhh, Goshi!" Raditz said nervously. "You look wet-, errrr, nice. Yeah nice! That's it! Heheh."  
  
Blood surfaced the water next to Goshi.  
  
"Goshi! Are you ok?!" Gohan asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine! Ergh!" She winced in pain.  
  
"You're hurt." Goku said cutting into the conversation.  
  
Without looking up, Goshi swam to the edge using her hands. And dragged herself to sit up. Ther was blood running down her leg.  
  
Goshi was growling to herself.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked.  
  
That's the chapter. Ta Da!!!  
  
PLLLLEEEEEAAASSSEEE R&R!!!!! I need to know what you think!!!!!!! 


	11. Yes this IS another chapter SO READ IT!

Dragon Fighters  
  
  
  
-I do NOT own DBZ. Too bad. But for now. I CAN DO WANT WITH THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lightning zaps the ground various times.) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA. (Readers sweat-drop) *Ahem* Anyhoo. Read this Chapter Okay?!?!?!?!?!?!? Thank you! ^-^  
  
-Okay folks. Now. I command you!!!! Put a Review for my story. I don't care if you are just visiting this site. YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!! *Ahem* Just kidding. BUT! It would be nice if ya' did. THANK YOU!!!!!! ^-^  
  
I'd like to give a special thanks to the people who reviewed:  
  
-person -S.N. -shadow -broken sky (I like that book series ^.^) -K.K. -the girl in the story -Ryoko  
  
If you would like to be on this list, please review my story, and you will be FAMOUS!!!!!!!! FAMOUS I TELL YOU!!!!! Anyhoo. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
With Goshi, Raditz, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked.  
  
Goshi didn't speak, she felt like her leg was hurt from the inside. Not to mention the blood that was running down her leg.  
  
Raditz didn't bother waiting for her. "Well, as you already know, that's Goshi." He still faced the Vegeta and Goku, but motioned with his head to Goshi.  
  
Goku looked at Gohan. "Hey, you look familiar. Do I know you?" He bent down to Gohan's eye level.  
  
Gohan slowly turned around. His eye's bulged. His father was standing in front of him! Or what looked like his father. He looked different somehow. A lot older than the last time he saw him. But he didn't care.  
  
"DADDY!!" He squealed. He began running toward him "Huh?" Goku said confused. 'Uh-oh.' Raditz thought. Then an idea quickly snapped into his head.  
  
Just as Gohan passed him, he quickly grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
Vegeta was shocked. 'This couldn't be Kakkarot's brat! His brat's are back at his house! EATING! How is this possible!' He began to ponder on his thoughts for an explanation.  
  
Goshi looked up to see why Gohan was yelling 'Daddy.' Then she saw the reason. She hadn't been paying any attention to the two newcomers, she just heard them talk. But, there he was, standing beside. Vegeta!!!!!!  
  
Raditz lifted him up by the back of his white shirt, to his eye level "Listen, boy! I don't know what has gotten into your head. But STOP IT!" He yelled.  
  
Gohan got teary eyed, but he didn't cry.  
  
"Go to your mother! NOW!" He yelled to Gohan.  
  
The water in Gohan's eyes seemed to disappear. And he tilted his head at his uncle in confusion.  
  
Raditz eyebrows perked up trying to tell Gohan to play along. But then he just looked around, as if trying to find something. Raditz immediately knew what was wrong, and with his free hand he pointed to Goshi.  
  
Goshi however was not paying attention; she couldn't get her mind off her leg. It hurt too much. What was wrong with her!  
  
Out of nowhere Raditz grabbed Goshi, and put her under his right arm. He grabbed her too fast, so her arms were now stuck by her waist, underneath his huge arm. She couldn't move them at all. GRRRR!!! This was frustrating! OOOOO Raditz would GET it now!!!!! But his talking interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Yeah, This is Garron's mother." He lied with a sheepish smile. "Ooooooh!" Goku said, finally getting it. "I get it now. Yeah, I can see the resemblance!" "Oh yeah! They do don't they! Heheheh. heh."  
  
Goshi's eyes bulged to about the size of her head, leaving her mouth to be a flat line. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed. The other three Saiyans winced at the sudden loud noise. Goshi began to squirm under Raditz arm. "I'M NOT HIS MOTH-" Goshi was cut off by a hand cupping over her mouth. A hand that was making it impossible to make much noise. A hand that would suffer a great deal of indescribable pain if it didn't move it. RIGHT NOW!!!! That hand was Raditz' hand.  
  
Goshi screamed, but the sound was muffled inside his hand. She wiggled and squirmed, but when the only support you getting is an arm, and your feet can't reach the ground, there isn't much you can do.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What was the woman going to say?" His arms were crossed.  
  
"Nothing sir" Raditz replied. "Sir?" Vegeta replied, raising his eyebrow even further. "Sorry sir." Raditz replied in a stern voice.  
  
Even though there was a Vegeta looked different, he was still the prince of Vegeta-sei, and he was to show respect to him no matter what.  
  
Vegeta just tried to ignore this, and to change the subject. "We haven't heard your name yet. What is it?" He snapped.  
  
Raditz thought for a minute. "My name is. uuh." "You don't know your own NAME!!!" Vegeta interrupted. "How pitiful." He mumbled. "It' Raz!" Raditz lied. He had to think of a name and it was to late now to make a new one.  
  
Gohan and Goshi didn't know what to say or do.  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Well, if she's the mother. Then, uuuuh, who's the father?" Goshi's eyes bulged.  
  
"Well, uuuh." Raditz began. 'Oh Goshi will KILL me for this! Wait a minute! I'm stronger than she is! Yeah!' he thought to himself. "I'm the father!" He said proudly.  
  
Goshi's eyes bulged even further. Her eyes alone were about the size of her head. Her expression changed immediately; from shocked, to down right angry. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her eye twitched. (A/N- this is starting to scare me. *shudders)  
  
Vegeta noticed Goshi's expression.  
  
But Goku, on the other hand, kept thinking how familiar the little boy, called Garron (remember they had to change his name) was.  
  
Raditz dropped Goshi onto the wet mud.  
  
"Aaaaaaah!!!" She screamed in pain, and grabbed her leg.  
  
"Your hurt! Are you ok?" Goku asked in concern. "I'm fine, see?" Goshi stood up, but immediately fell back to the ground into the mud.  
  
Gohan quickly ran over to Goshi. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" He had nothing but concern in his eyes.  
  
"For the last time people. I'm fine!" She was a bit upset, and frustrated.  
  
"I can carry you back to my house!" Goku said in a cheery voice. "I can give you something there that might help you!"  
  
"YEAH! He can help! I know he can!" Gohan cut in.  
  
Vegeta thought to himself. 'Why does the brat (he was referring to Gohan) trust Kakkarot so much?'  
  
He decided to ignore it. It was probably nothing, anyway.  
  
"Ok, we'll go to your house. But I'LL carry her!" Raditz said pointing to himself.  
  
"I don't trust you. YOU MONKEY HEAD!!!!" Goshi snapped.  
  
'Huh!' Vegeta thought. 'She said monkey head? Didn't she? What did she mean by that? She couldn't possibly know about the Saiyans. Could she?'  
  
Raditz picked up Goshi and flung her over his shoulder. "HEY!!!! CARRY ME PROPERLY, YOU MORON!!!!!" She yelled in his ear.  
  
He winced. Then he gained back his senses. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP WOMAN!!! AT LEAST I'M CARRYING YOU!!!!"  
  
They all looked at them and sweat-dropped. They all began walking back to Goku's house. None of them wanted to fly, so that neither of the two groups would find out about each other.  
  
They finally made it back to the house. Goshi was growling a deadly growl at Raditz, errrr, Raz. And he was just trying to ignore it. Gohan, I mean Garron was walking lazily along, tired and hungry.  
  
Everyone at the party saw Vegeta and Goku. But, they brought some people with them.  
  
Everyone waved. "Hey guys!" Bulma shouted. "Who are your friends!"  
  
Goku and the others finally got there. Gohan and Goshi's noses perked up. They smelled something. Something good. Gohan scurried over to the food and drooled.  
  
"You hungry little boy?" Bulma asked, smiling. "Uh-huh!" he stated, without words. "Go ahead! Have some!" She smiled at the drooling child.  
  
He grabbed a bunch of food, and shoved it in his mouth. Everyone stared. Goshi shifted her body so she could see the food. Her tail was wrapped tightly around her waist, but it wanted SO MUCH to let go and wag around.  
  
Raditz was the same. He couldn't help but stare in awe at the delicious looking food. Without warning, he threw Goshi up in the air and ran over to the food, and started chomping down on the grub.  
  
Goku quickly ran over to Goshi and caught her as she fell. "Hi! Oh yeah! We have to take a look at your leg." He walked over to a lawn chair and placed her in it. "BULMA!" He called.  
  
"Yeah Goku? What's wrong?" She asked. "This girl hurt her leg. Could you look at it?" "Sure!" She squatted down to look at Goshi's leg, which was set on a stool. Bulma touched it. "OW!" Goshi screeched.  
  
Everyone just went back to their own business.  
  
"So." Bulma tried to make conversation. "What's your name?" "Goshi." She said simply. "That's a nice name! Mine's Bulma. By the way, who are those two?" "Uuuuuuh." She didn't know what to say. It would be too weird for her to say that Raz was the father of the child which really wasn't hers.  
  
Gohan overheard the conversation, and stepped in. "I'm Garron! That's my mommy!" he pointed to Goshi, whose face was pale. "And that's my Daddy, over there!" He pointed to Raz, who was eating a chicken leg at the moment.  
  
"Wow Garron!" Bulma smiled. "How old are you?" "I'm five." He smiled. He didn't know most of the people here, but he remembered some (like Bulma), who he had met before Raditz took him.  
  
After that Gohan just went back to the table and started eating again.  
  
Bulma was poking Goshi's leg, and examining it. She looked up at Goshi, about to ask a question. Goshi's face was now pale, and her left eyebrow was twitching with fear, and she was just staring foreword into space.  
  
"Hey, Goshi? Are you ok?" She asked "I'm a-a, I'm a mo-mo-mother." With that she fell off the chair and fainted.  
  
Ok peoples. If you WANT to, you can make fanart for this story!! ^-^ I don't have a scanner at the moment, sooooo If you could draw some stuff for this story, that would be nice ^-^ 


	12. Intoductions

Dragon Fighters  
  
-I do NOT own any DBZ characters. DARN!!!!!!! _  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! Pweese?  
  
-Also if you would like to draw fanart for this story. That would be fine. ^-^ I don't have a scanner right now. You can e-mail me at: animej@hotmail.com  
  
Anyhoo. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ********************************************** Ok. The reason Maya and Tomae haven't been in the story lately is because they play a bigger part later on. Ok. ********************************************** Raditz, Gohan, and Goshi.  
  
Goshi lay sprawled out on the ground. Still unconscious. Raditz was still eating and didn't notice. Gohan was also caught up in his food.  
  
"Oh my." Bulma said to no one.  
  
A tall boy with glasses and black hair walked over. "What happened?" he asked Bulma. "She fainted! Gohan, could you put her back in the chair please?" "Sure thing, Bulma." He picked her up and laid her on the chair again.  
  
Raditz and (the little) Gohan heard Bulma say the word "Gohan." Their ears perked up, and they both looked over.  
  
Bulma noticed this. "Oh! I'm sorry! We forgot to introduce everyone! This is Gohan." She motioned her hand to (the older) Gohan.  
  
Raditz and (the little) Gohan's eyes bulged.  
  
Suddenly, it hit Raditz. They were in the future! Uh oh.  
  
"And this is Trunks, my son." Bulma went on. But the two never let their eyes off the older version Gohan. "And this is Bra, my daughter. And this is Vegeta, you already met him!" Vegeta grunted in response, and went back to eating a chicken leg. (IT WAS COOKED!!!! YOU NASTY PEOPLE!!!)  
  
Bulma walked over to some other people. "And this is Videl, Gohan's wife. OH! And his daughter Pan!"  
  
The two weren't paying any attention to the blue-haired woman. They were STILL staring at Gohan. Gohan began to feel uncomfortable, he could feel the two staring at him.  
  
"And this is Chichi, Goku's wife." She went on and on (like an energizer battery)  
  
After a LONG, LONG time of talking and (of coarse), eating. People started on their way home.  
  
Yamcha and Puar waved. "Bye guys! I'll see you later!" They flew off toward their home.  
  
It was dark out now, and you could even see the stars.  
  
"Hey mom!" Goten called out. "Yes, Goten?" Chichi answered. "Can I go to Trunks house tonight?" He put on puppy eyes. "Fine!" She said smiling. "Boys and their teenager ways. *sigh*" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Okay Chichi." Bulma said, walking up to her. "It's time we go home." "Bye Bulma." She replied. "Oh, before I forget. I figured out what was wrong with Goshi." "Oh yeah? What happened to her?" "Well Chichi, she broke her leg." "WHAT!!!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT SOMEONE BROKE THEIR LEG!!!!!" She screamed. "Sorry Chichi. I just got caught up in the party." She smiled sheepishly. "Here. This is a capsule that has the appropriate tools to take care of her leg. Bandages, a cast, and other stuff."  
  
After that they left in a big helicopter-type vehicle.  
  
"I'd better be off too." Piccolo flew off.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for having us over, Goku! Man, what a meal! Bye!" They headed for their car.  
  
Before Marron got in. "Hey Chichi? Later, could we meet up with the three newbees? (She's talking about Goshi, Raditz, and Gohan.)"  
  
"Sure Marron. Call us sometime ok?" Chichi smiled.  
  
With that said, they hopped in the car, and sped off.  
  
"Well, that's everybody." Chichi said walking back to the house. "Garron? Raz? Would you like to come in?"  
  
Gohan, and Raditz looked up from their meal (yes, they were still eating. Author sweat-drops). They had food in their mouths.  
  
"Well?" She asked again, tapping her foot on the ground.  
  
The two Saiyans swallowed their food. "Sure!" Gohan replied, cheerfully. "Whatever." Raditz mumbled, wiping food from his mouth with his arm.  
  
"Could you take in Goshi, Raz?" "Huh? Oh, sure." He replied. 'Wait a minute!' Raditz thought. 'ME! Taking orders from a GIRL! No, way.' His eyebrows furrowed. "On second thought. She's staying out here tonight." "Why?" Chichi asked, turning around. "Because I said so." His arms were crossed. "OH NO!" She yelled. "SHE HAS A BROKEN LEG!!! YOU ARE BRINGNING HER IN NOW!" Her eye was twitching. "FINE!" He snapped back.  
  
He walked over to Goshi, and flung her over his shoulder, and walked into the house.  
  
Chichi was walking down the hall. "You can put her in here toni- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Chichi screamed as she turned around. "What are you talking about, woman?" Raditz asked. "RAZ!!!" "WHAT!!!" He screamed again. "DON"T CARRY HER LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!!! SHE BROKE HER LEG!!"  
  
After their little argument, they finally got Goshi in a spare bed. "Garron! Would you like to sleep in the same room as your mother?" Chichi asked, bending over to his eye-level. "Uuuuuuuuuum." Gohan didn't know what to say. "You could sleep on the floor, if you wanted." "Sure, I guess." He said.  
  
"What about me?!" Raditz whined. "YOU are sleeping on the couch! You might brake her leg while you're asleep!" She snapped at Raditz.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, fine!" He walked over to the couch, and plopped down. "I am an Elite warrior." He mumbled to himself. "As one, I should be treated with respect. I'll never get to sleep on this, this, this THING!" *Snore* He fell asleep.  
  
Gohan, and Chichi sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ok, Garron. Follow me." She went into Goshi's room, and placed a blanket and a pillow on the floor. "There. This should be good enough for tonight. We'll find out more about you guys tomorrow." With that, she left.  
  
Gohan immediately fell asleep. And Goshi was STILL unconscious.  
  
****************************** Next time on Dragon Fighters.  
  
It's morning time and SOMEBODY has to wake up Goshi. Who will it be? Hmmmmmm. Thoughts to ponder.  
  
And more funny stuff happens. ^-^  
  
REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R (read and review.) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Dreams

Dragon Fighters  
  
-I do NOT own any DBZ characters.. Oh well..  
  
-Ok.. will you pweese send me a review of my story? PWEESE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I NEED A REVIEW!!!!!!!! And thank you for the people who already reviewed... THANK YOU!!!!! I really appreciate it! ;_;  
  
********************************* Once again.. the reason why Maya, and Tomae are not in the story is because they are in a bigger part later on.. Thank you ^-^ ********************************* On with the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
With Goshi Raditz and Gohan..  
  
It was the middle of the night.. everyone was asleep in the Son's house..  
  
Raditz was sprawled out on the couch, lightly snoring..  
  
Goku and Chichi were asleep in there bed..  
  
Gohan (the little one.. Remember, the other one is sleeping at HIS house.. ok? Good.. now that we got that covered..) Was sleeping on the floor. His blanket had become entwined in his sleep (from moving around.. just incase you didn't know..).  
  
And Goshi was breathing softly lying on her right side as the moonlight shone through a window, covering her face. She was no longer unconscious.. She was sleeping.. She was having a dream..  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Goshi was in a field with many hills. A breeze blew by her. She walked over to wooded area, where she walked through the green trees. She came to a clearing. There, she saw the most wonderful thing she could ever see in her entire life.. a giant frying pan..  
  
Her eyes twinkled, and shimmered in delight. "Aaaaaah.." She cooed.  
  
She began to run toward it. The sky around her began to darken, but Goshi didn't notice. She was merely a foot away. She jumped at it. But then it..disappeared! It started to rain, and she fell face first into the mud.. (Because the pan disappeared)  
  
"Hey! Who did that?!" She demanded to no one.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr." She growled. She clenched her fists together in the mud.  
  
She stood up, trying to wipe off the mud.. useless..  
  
She heard a grunt.  
  
She looked up to see.. THAT GIANT EVIL-PIGGY THING!!! Her jaw dropped, but she quickly closed it.  
  
The untamed beast flapped its enormous black wings, and let out a loud squeal.  
  
Goshi knew what that squeal was.. war..  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed. She was angry.. (We are talkin' MAJOR explosives people..)  
  
The giant pig dug his hoof into the wet dirt beneath its feet.  
  
Without warning, Goshi charged at the drooling animal. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! YOU DARE TAKE AWAY MY FRYING PAN!!!! I DON'T THINK SO!!!"  
  
She was about to hit him, when.  
  
FLASH!!!  
  
Everything disappeared. The pig, her surroundings everything.. It was all white, and she was just floating there.  
  
"Huh?" she looked around. "Wha-what's going on?"  
  
As if to answer her question, another flash appeared. She was in the air. She was looking down at a city.  
  
A smirk spread across her face. "I'm flying! I'm flying!" She sang over, and over again.  
  
Just then. She started falling.. "Uh-oh." A small sweat-drop appeared on the side of her head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" She flapped her arms around, as if trying to fly. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-oof!" She hit the ground.  
  
She landed on the top of a flat building.  
  
Someone laughed behind her.  
  
She turned around. She saw four people. The first one she saw was Raditz. RADITZ?!?!?! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME WAS HE DOING IN HER DREAM?!?!?!?!  
  
A vein popped out of her head. He was laughing at her.  
  
The next one she saw was Goku. He stood there talking too.. VEGETA?!?!?!?!?  
  
Goshi tried to ignore it..  
  
The other one she saw she couldn't quite recognize, but she did know him from somewhere.  
  
Then it hit her. The spiky hair, the shiny golden plate-like jewelry. It was.. BROLLI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Ok, she could handle the other three being here, but what was Brolli doing here? (For those of you who don't know.. Brolli is another Saiyan. You can look him up on the internet.)  
  
Raditz laughter became louder, disrupting Goshi's thoughts.  
  
She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. Everyone else disappeared. Suddenly, Raditz stopped laughing and pulled out... her frying pan.  
  
Goshi's eye began to twitch, and a vein popped out of her head.  
  
She charged him head on. And this time... she made it. She grabbed hold of her frying pan, but Raditz wouldn't let go.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
In the real world...  
  
Goshi was rolling around in her sleep. She was tugging on her pillow. "Give me... my frying... pan...idiot..." She mumbled.  
  
Objects around the room started to lift from their original places.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." She growled. Her eyebrows were furrowed.  
  
Her hair flickered gold for a second. Then it fully turned golden. Her hair was still in a pony-tail, so it didn't stick up too much.  
  
In the other rooms. Goku was still asleep and didn't notice the growing power accuring in his very house.  
  
Raditz just grunted and fell off the couch, lying on his stomach, drooling on the carpet.  
  
*********************** Off in Satan city. In a large dome shaped building called... Capsule Corps.  
  
Vegeta was training in the gravity room...  
  
He was throwing punches and kicks all over, fighting and invisible opponent.  
  
Something struck right through his mind. "What IS that?" He snarled. "What is that enormous ki? It's coming from Kakkarott's house!"  
  
Without another word said. He blasted out the door, and into the air.  
  
Vegeta made it to the Son's house in about 15 minutes. Through that time that power had gone down, and he didn't recognize who it was. It could have been Goku, or maybe Piccolo came over. But at this hour? It was far past midnight.  
  
"Kakkarott!! OPEN THIS DOOR!!! NOW!!!" He banged on the door.  
  
Goku slowly opened the door. "What?" He said glumly, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I felt an enormous power! WHAT WAS IT?!?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku whined. "It's very late. I've been asleep. And I didn't feel any power. Go to bed..." Goku leaned on the edge of the door, closing his eyes.  
  
"WAKE UP!!" He punched Goku in the face. He didn't budge, instead, he just fell backwards... onto the floor... asleep...  
  
Vegeta let himself in, and closed the door behind him.  
  
He looked to his left.  
  
Their he saw Raz (Raditz) Sleeping on the floor. "Moron..." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Get up Kakkarott!" He said.  
  
Goku slowly stood up. "What?" He whined.  
  
"I need to see everyone in your house." He snapped, looking around the room.  
  
"Fine..." Goku started off down the hallway. It was dark, but Vegeta could see everything. (thanks to his Saiyan heritage.)  
  
Goku was almost like a tour-guide. "To your left is Goten's room. Right now he is at your house. *Snore*"  
  
"WAKE UP!" He smacked Goku in the back of his head.  
  
"Huh? I'm awake." He started walking again. "To your right, is Chichi and my room." His arms were at his sides.  
  
Vegeta poked his head in the door. 'It couldn't be HER...' Vegeta thought.  
  
He closed the door, and looked at Goku. *Snore*  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" He pushed Goku forward. He was sleeping while standing at the same time. (Author sweat-drops)  
  
"I'm awake! Don't push..." He started walking again. "And at the end of the hall is the guest room, where Goshi and Garron are sleeping."  
  
'Could it be one of them?' He slowly opened the door.  
  
He saw Garron (Gohan) Sleeping on the ground...drooling...  
  
Then he looked at the bed where Goshi was sleeping. She was leaning on her side, facing the door. (The window was on the other side) Her left eyebrow was twitching.  
  
"Pie..." She mumbled, biting her pillow.  
  
Vegeta covered his mouth, trying to keep from laughing.  
  
He shut the door behind him. He clutched his stomach with his other arm, and fell to his knees. He tried so hard not to laugh.  
  
He gathered himself together, and stood up with his normal expression. "I think I've seen enough..." He walked passed Goku, who, by the way, was leaning on the wall snoring.  
  
Vegeta walked down the hallway. He got to the door, and reached for the knob, when...  
  
He looked over to Raz. He was lying on his back now.  
  
"Take this... Nappa..." He mumbled. He swung a punch to the air.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Vegeta's grip on the handle tightened.  
  
******************************************* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO What does this mean? o.0  
  
Ok, sorry folks... NEXT chapter we find out some stuff... but I had to change a few things... SORRY!!!!!! ;_; don't be mad!!!!!!!!  
  
Review and tell me what you think. This could get interesting... 


	14. Grrr Mornings are such a pain

Dragon Fighters  
  
-I do NOT own any DBZ characters... Oh well!! ^-^  
  
-I'd like to thank the people who R&R'd... Thank you!!!! ^-^  
  
-If you'd like to draw fan art for this story... Go ahead! ^-^ I don't have a scanner right now... so... go ahead! ^-^  
  
(  
  
I wrote this chapter while I was REEEEAAALLY hyper... so... WATCH OUT!!!!! ******************************* Last time on Dragon Fighters...  
  
He looked over to Raz (Raditz). He was lying on his back now.  
  
'Take this... Nappa...' He mumbled. He swung a punch to the air.  
  
'WHAT!?!?!?!? Vegeta's grip on the door handle tightened. *******************************  
  
Goku awoke in the hallway from the sudden noise. 'Huh? What... what was that?' He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
He walked to the kitchen, where he saw Vegeta holding onto the door handle with a pale face.  
  
'What's wrong Vegeta?' Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta slowly turned around. 'Did you he-hear that Kakkarott?' He stumbled on his words.  
  
'Here what?' Goku was really confused with Vegeta right now.  
  
'He... He said Nappa...' 'Oh is that all!' Goku turned around ready to walk back to his bed, then he did a double take. 'WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?' His screams echoed throughout the hallways and though the house... (dun, dun, dun... Ok I'll shut up now...)  
  
Vegeta got back to his senses. He zipped over to Goku faster than the eye could see, and grabbed ahold of his shirt and shook him. 'DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS KAKKAROTT!' 'No, uh-' 'THIS MEANS THAT HE KNOW ABOUT THE SAIYANS!' Vegeta was spitting all over Goku's face, and his mouth was sooooo big... (from the yelling) 'FOR ALL WE KNOW. HE IS A SAIYAN!'  
  
By now Goku had spit all over his face... (author sweat-drops)  
  
'Shh!!!! Chichi will wake up!' Goku said putting a finger to his lips, speaking through his teeth. 'I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID EARTHLING WHEN THERE IS AN UNKNOWN, POSSIBLE SAIYAN IN THIS VERY HOUSE!!!'  
  
'Pleeeeeaaase Vegeta! You don't understand! If she wakes up now! The world, AS WE KNOW IT! ...will end...' *lightning strikes in background*  
  
Kakkarott is right! Vegeta thought. And I hate it when he's right... I'LL KILL HIM!!!! Later...  
  
He dropped Goku on the ground, and Goku wiped the spit from his face with his shirt. (EEEEEW!!!! ... *Ahem* ...)  
  
Vegeta quietly took a seat at the kitchen table, and crossed his arms. 'What are you doing, Vegeta?' Goku asked standing up.  
  
'I will wait for everyone to wake up.' He stated with his eyes closed. 'But, uhh, Vegeta. It's the middle of the night! You're really going to wait here that long!' He scratched the back of his head.  
  
'Yes. I normally don't have much patience, but I will wait.' 'Ok. Whatever you want.' He put crossed his arms behind his head and walked back to his bed.  
  
He started talking to himself.  
  
'Man, I'll never fall asleep now' *snore* He fell asleep. (Since no one else, that is awake, is around. I WILL BE THE ONE TO SWEAT-DROP!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Sweat-drop*)  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* The next morning...  
  
Goku got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta was STILL in the same position the Goku left him in.  
  
Goku sweat-dropped. 'Uuuh, so... you really weren't kidding, were you... Heh... heh...'  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
Goku ignored him and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass, then he filled it up with water and drank it. (ok... What was the point in typing that up?)  
  
Chichi walked in. her eyes shot open. 'VEGETA!' Vegeta's eyes popped out of his head from the sudden noise. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! DOES BULMA KNOW YOU'RE HERE! I BET SHE DOESN'T! GO HOME RIGHT NOW! IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING TO HERE YOU BABBLE ON ABOUT HOW YOU WANT TO DESTROY MY HUSBAND! NOW GO HOME!'  
  
She kept on babbling on, and on in the background. 'Is she always like this in the morning?' Vegeta whispered to Goku. 'Uuuhh... Not always... but most of the time...' He whispered back.  
  
Vegeta looked over to Raz. He was still sleeping... how could a man sleep through this woman's screaming?  
  
Chichi calmed down, and exhaled.  
  
She looked over to Raz, and walked over there.  
  
'What are you doing Chichi?' Goku asked still holding his, now empty, glass of water.  
  
Chichi just ignored him. She bent down right o his ear... (A/N- Uh-oh) 'WAKE UP RAZ! IT'S MORNING TIME SO GET YOUR BUT OFF MY FLOOR! OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!'  
  
Raditz eyes shot open faster than a speeding bullet, only to here Chichi screaming into his, Saiyan sensitive, ears... (ouch...) 'AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! THE PANDA'S ARE ATTACKING!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNNA DIE!!! Huh?' He looked around to see Chichi.  
  
Her eyes were the color red. And it appeared as though fire were in the background. 'SO YA THINK A BUNCH A EVIL PANDA'S WILL GET YA' HUH?!?!?!?!?!?! WELL PANDA'S ARE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES! DIIIEEE!!!!' She got out her pan and smashed Raditz (A.K.A.- Raz) head.  
  
After they all calmed down. They all found themselves sitting at the kitchen table. Raditz had an ice pack for his head. (which now had a HUGE lump on it.)Vegeta kept an eye on Raz, While Goku watched Chichi to make sure she wouldn't do anything too drastic.  
  
Chichi looked up. 'Somebody has to wake up Goshi.'  
  
Raditz' lump was now gone.  
  
'WHAT?!?!?!?!' They all screamed at once. 'What?!' Chichi snapped back. 'Do we HAVE to wake her up?' Raz asked. 'YES! We HAVE to wake her up! We have to help her! She has a broken leg for cryin' out loud!' She put her hands to her hips.  
  
Vegeta hmphed.  
  
Chichi's eyes snapped towards Vegeta's 'Would YOU like to wake her up? ... Buddy?...' He eyebrows furrowed.  
  
'Maybe RAZ should be the one to wake her up. What do you think?' He had his arms crossed, with a smirk on his face.  
  
Raditz' eyes bulged, then went back to normal size. 'OH! But What about Kakka- err, I mean Goku! Yeah! Heheh! HE should be the one-'  
  
'I think that's a wonderful idea Vegeta!' Chichi but into Raditz' sentence. She clasped her hands together. 'That reminds me so much of Goku and I when we were younger. Ahhh...' She cooed. Everyone sweat-dropped. Even the little bugs little hidden in their house sweat-dropped. (Yes, even I, the author of this story... sweat-dropped... And I bet you're sweat-dropping too... HA! I'M RIGHT AREN'T I? BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA *hack* *caugh* ... *ahem*)  
  
Chichi snapped out of her thoughts. 'WELL! What are you waiting for?! GO ON! GO!' She shouted.  
  
Raditz zoomed out of his chair, and into the hallway. 'Phew!' He breathed out one of those mushroom... bubble... like things... *ahem*  
  
He walked down the hallway. He looked to his right. The bathroom door was open and he saw Gohan washing his face. Hoe does he know where everything is? Oh wait... this is his house... we're just in the future... He thought.  
  
He opened Goshi's door. She was still sleeping, holding onto her pillow, biting it...  
  
Oh boy... Raditz thought. And I never even got to eat breakfast today... this could be the very last breath I take... WAIT A MINUTE! I AM A SAIYAN WARRIOR! I SHOULD NOT BE SCARED OF THIS WEAKLING!  
  
He bent over and lightly shook her shoulder.  
  
Goshi's eyes slowly opened to see... Raditz? RADITZ?! He was in her bedroom! How did I get here anyway? She thought. She ignored the thought. RADITZ WAS IN HER ROOM!!!  
  
'GRRRR!!!! YOU HENTAI!!! YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!!!' She screamed at him throwing various items at him. Such as: lamps, pillows, nightlights, clocks, alarm clocks, grenades, chairs, refrigerators, UFO's... you know, stuff like that...  
  
Raditz charged out of the room, dust flying up behind him. He ran down the hallway sweating a whole lot. His tail still wrapped around his waist didn't DARE let go.  
  
Goshi jumped out of bed but when she landed on her right leg, she fell flat on her face. 'AAAAHH!!!!' She winced in pain. She never even made it out the door. She grabbed her leg. 'I can't run like this!' She looked over and found some crutches, probably from Bulma. She didn't care! She just grabbed one and put it under her right arm.  
  
'Alright Raditz! Prepare to meet your DOOM!'  
  
With that said, she slid out the door, also causing dust to fly up. She charged down the hallway. Only two words could describe what she felt... PISSED OFF! She ran down the hallway, dust flying everywhere.  
  
'GRRR!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!' she demanded. She looked down and saw them all sitting at the table eating rice. (Yes, chichi gave in and gave Vegeta some food.) Goku had his mouth stuffed, and so did Vegeta.  
  
Raditz was gnawing at some bread, trying to hide his face from Goshi. Chichi had a cup of Coffee in her hands staring blankly at Goshi.  
  
Goshi was about to say something when...  
  
GGGGGRRRRUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE!!!!!!  
  
Goshi's stomach grumbled.  
  
'Well you must be hungry!' Chichi giggled.  
  
After they all ate, Chichi fixed up Goshi with a cast.  
  
'Uh Goshi?' Chichi asked. 'What...' 'I'm afraid we'll have to cut your pants.' 'WHAT?!' 'Well the cast doesn't fit under your pants, sooo we'll have to cut.' She magically had scissors in her hand. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'  
  
Snip  
  
Snip  
  
Snip  
  
Chichi cut the right leg of Goshi's pants. Now, one side was pants, and the other side looked like shorts that stopped right above her knees. Which her cast stopped about five inches from her knee.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Raditz, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and brought him down to his eye level. (remember, Vegeta's a bit shorter than he is.) 'Okay Raz.' He exaggerated the word 'Raz.' 'If that is your REAL name! Last night I heard you talking in your sleep.' 'Uuuh what did I sa-' 'I'm not finished talking yet!' Vegeta snapped. 'Now... Do you know what you said in your sleep?' 'Uuh no I don-' 'Did I say you could talk?! What you said in your sleep you couldn't have possibly known about if your name was... Raz.'  
  
Raditz was getting nervous, and began to sweat. Vegeta noticed this. 'Getting scared? Good. Now... You said a name in your sleep. And that name was... Nappa...'  
  
Goshi gasped.  
  
'NOW TELL ME WHO YOU ARE, OR I SHALL BLOW YOU TO OBLIVIAN!!' He began forming a small ki blast in his hand.  
  
'I'M RADITZ! I'M RADITZ!' He tried to remove Vegeta's hand.  
  
'WHAT?!?!' Everyone said, except Gohan and Goshi, who were whistling their way to the door.  
  
'STOP NOW!!' He said talking to Goshi and Gohan. They slowly turned around.  
  
'Heheheh..' They laughed nervously.  
  
'TELL ME! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!!!' 'I DON'T KNOW!' 'Ugh... You are useless...' Vegeta tossed Raditz to the ground.  
  
Goku was dumbfounded. 'But if your Raditz. Then how come your still as young as you were when Piccolo... killed... you... WAIT A MINUTE!! PICCOLO KILLED YOU!!!'  
  
Goshi thought for a moment. So, it's as if we were never here! Whatever we do will not effect the way the future turns out... it's like we never happened. And things won't get back to normal until we return everyone back to their original places...  
  
'Well!' Goku interrupted Goshi's thoughts. 'That means... Welcome to the family Goshi!'  
  
  
  
They all fell anime style.  
  
Goku hugged Goshi... a little too hard. Her face turned blue, and cracking sounds could be heard. 'Ack! Can't... breath... Caugh...' Goshi choked out.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Next time on Dragon Fighters...  
  
Goshi and the others spend the day at Capsule Corps. What will happen? Who will they meet? Will Goshi need another cast?  
  
Find out next time on... Dragon fighters...  
  
Now... be a good little reader and REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!! I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND EVER!!!! Besides, how would I know what you think of my story? So remember... R&R... Thank you!! ^-^ 


	15. A day at Capsule Corps Uhoh

Dragon Fighters  
  
-I don't own any DBZ characters... THAT SUCKS!!! Oh well! ^-^  
  
-I'd like to thank ALL the nice people who sent me reviews... THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! *cry's a waterfall* I REEEAAALLLYY APPRECIATE THEM!!!!! *cry's some more* THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! KEEP ON SENDING THEM IN FOLKS!!! It's so nice to have fans... *Gets all teary eyed*  
  
*Ahem* I'll shut up now...  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
After they explained what happened they pretty much understood.  
  
But Goku was a bit confused... 'So if you're from the past... uuuhh then, who's he?' Goku pointed to Garron.  
  
'Oh well he's -' Raditz quickly covered Goshi's mouth. 'Oh well he's still Goshi's son! Uh... Yeah!!!!'  
  
Goshi stopped moving around. Her face went COMPLETELY pale. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
'Uh Goshi? I need to talk to you... OUTSIDE!!' Raditz dragged her out the door.  
  
The rest of them just sweat-dropped...  
  
Outside...  
  
Raditz let go of Goshi. 'What do you think you're doing! Have you lost your already lost mind?!?!?! What are you up to Raditz whatever your last name is!' She whispered loudly waving her arms around franticly.  
  
'Would you shut up woman!' He snapped. 'The reason I did that was because they could kill us at any moment! If they feel pity for us that lowers down the chances of them doing so.'  
  
Goshi paused...  
  
Whoa... did Raditz just think of that? Did HE just think of a GOOD reason. Goshi was purely dumbfounded. But wait a minute! Goku wouldn't kill them! Wait a minute... Goku DID try to kill Raditz... What if Goku thought that SHE was one of his helpers! This is bad...  
  
She made up her mind.  
  
'Fine... Whatever... BUT IF I HEAR ONE ODD REMARK! You're dead...' With that said. She walked back into the house. Raditz followed.  
  
Back inside Chichi was having a little conversation with Garron.  
  
'Ok! It's settled then!' Chichi smiled.  
  
'What's settled?' Goshi asked. 'We're going to Capsule Corps.!' Chichi said. 'What?!' Goshi yelled. 'Uh Woman? What's a 'Capsule Corps.?'' Raditz whispered. 'It's a big building. Now SHUT UP!!' She whispered loudly back to him.  
  
'Lets go! I already called Bulma!' Chichi smiled heading for the door. 'You did? Wow. In that amount of time?! That's gooood...' Goshi said.  
  
They all got in the flying car/van ship thingy... that Chichi had. Once the got there they all got out of the car.  
  
Gohan walked up to Goshi and held out his arms. 'What?' She asked raising an eyebrow. 'Could you carry me?' He asked. 'Why?' She crossed her arms. 'PLEEEAAASSEE!!!' He put on puppy eyes.  
  
Oh MAN!! Not the eyes! Not the eyes! Anything but the eyes! Come on! Oh man!!! He's doing the eyes!! WHY THE EYES!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid eyes...  
  
'Fine...' She opened her arms, and Gohan practically latched himself to her resting his head on her shoulder. She held onto him, so he wouldn't fall. 'Ok, but you BETTER not-' *snore* Gohan fell asleep. '...fall asleep... oh-boy...'  
  
They walked up to the front door. Chichi was about to knock when Vegeta cut through and opened it up. 'How RUDE!' Chichi exclaimed.  
  
They all entered. Bulma walked around the corner. 'Oh hey guys! Glad you're here!'  
  
Vegeta just grunted and walked past Bulma heading towards the gravity room.  
  
'You guys can go out back I'll be with you in a sec.' Bulma smiled and walked off.  
  
'Come on!' Raditz yelled grabbing Goshi and dragging her out back. Goku and chichi Ran after.  
  
'Hey you BAKA!!! (Baka means idiot in Japanese, if you didn't know...) In case you hadn't noticed... MY LEG IS BROKEN!!!!'  
  
They reached outside. Raditz threw Goshi to the ground. She skidded on her back through the dirt and grass, and at the same time she tried not to drop Gohan. 'Grrrrr' She growled. 'JERK!'  
  
She stood up and looked around... Trunks was training outside practicing his kicks and punches. Then she saw Bra sitting on a chair with her headphones on listening to some music. Goku was chatting with chichi about something. And Raditz was... Raditz was... Hey! Where was Raditz!  
  
She looked around. She spotted Raditz near a big bubble-like thing... On the side it read: Gravity Room.  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
Goshi tried to pry Gohan off but it didn't work. 'GRRRR!!! LET...GO...' Raditz would do something stupid. She knew it!  
  
Trunks had stopped training and looked around. He knew that Goku, Chichi and the others would come over. Even the three new guys that he barely met. He looked over and saw that lady Goshi trying to push off that kid Garron. He could tell she was frustrated.  
  
He walked over. 'You need any help?' He asked.  
  
She was rolling in the dirt trying to push him off with her hands.  
  
'I don't... erk... need help... ack!' She never looked up. She just concentrated on getting Gohan off. 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr LET GO!!!'  
  
'I-I could help you know.' He pointed out. 'Then get... him off me! Grrrrrrr WAKE UP!!!!!' She shouted the last part in Gohan's face.  
  
Trunks grabbed Garron and easily pulled him off.  
  
Before he could say anything Goshi ran off toward the Gravity Room.  
  
'NO RADITZ STOP!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!? STOP!!!'  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!' Goshi got thrown back the explosion.  
  
The G.R. Exploded.  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
Trunks blinks twice, he was still holding Garron by his under arms. He stared at the newfound wreckage.  
  
Goshi stood up holding her crutch under her right arm. 'YOU MORON! YOU AIRHEAD! YOU BAKA! YOU AIRHEADED IDIODIC BRAINDEAD MORON!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!' She flapped her arms franticly.  
  
She walked over to the (destroyed) G.R.  
  
Raditz walked up to her. His hair was standing on end on the back of his head, dust covering his face and clothing. *cough*  
  
There were burning flames everywhere.  
  
Trunks then set Gohan on the ground. Then Trunks did the first thing that came to his mind... He got the ingredients for... smores... (Dun dun dun!!!)  
  
'Marshmallows! YAY!' He said cheerfully. He stuck one on a piece of sliced metal from the destroyed G.R.  
  
Vegeta crawled out of the burning wreckage. 'GRRRRRRRRR WHO DID THIS!!!!'  
  
Everyone pointed to Raditz. (except Trunks, who was enjoying making smores.) 'Heh... heh... heh... ' He smiled nervously.  
  
Vegeta zipped over to Raditz faster than the eye could see. 'WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO!!!!!' Vegeta demanded.  
  
'OH! Well you see, there were these buttons! And I got kind of curious! And I saw this BIG red button! Heheh... And there was a big sign over it. So I pressed the button, and BOOM! The whole contraption just went... BOOM!' He used his arms to try and show what happened.  
  
'Just what did the sign say?' Vegeta was becoming frustrated. 'Oh! What DID the sign say? Hmmm...' Raditz thought. Then he thought some more. Then he thought even more thoughts. Then he thought even MORE thoughts.  
  
Six hours later...  
  
'AH!! I remember what the sign said!' 'WELL!!!!" Vegeta's eyes went bloodshot. 'It said 'DO NOT TOUCH! THIS IS A SELF-DISTRUCT BUTTON! DO NOT TOUCH!' Yeah, that's what it said!  
  
'WHAT!!!!!' Vegeta yelled. 'WOMAN!!! WHY DID YOU PUT A SELF-DISTRUCT BUTTON ON MY GRAVITY ROOM!!!'  
  
'Oh Vegeta! I have a self-distruct button on everything! Silly!' Bulma giggled.  
  
'WHAT!?!?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!?!?!?'  
  
'Well Veggie-head! I have one on all of my inventions, on all the robots, the refrigerator, the car, and the bed...'  
  
'THE BED, WOMAN?!?!?!' 'Yes, Veggie-head, the bed... Now as I was SAYING!! The TV, the stove, the house...  
  
'THE HOUSE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' Vegeta screamed.  
  
'YES VEGETA, THE HOUSE!!!!!!! The toaster, the pool, the cereal.'  
  
'THE FOOD WOMAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?'  
  
The two went on rambling for a long time.  
  
Goshi's nose perked up. She smelled something.  
  
MARSHMALLOWS!!!!  
  
She zipped past everyone, at lightning speed. She sat down next to the fire where Trunks was.  
  
'Could I have a marshmallow?' Goshi asked. 'Shcure!' Trunks said with a mouthful of smores.  
  
He handed her the bag, and she took a few, then stuck them on a stick she saw nearby and began roasting.  
  
Garron zipped over too. He woke up from all the yelling from Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Goshi handed Gohan some marshmallows, and without cooking them, he stuffed his face.  
  
'HEY!' Trunks and Goshi said with a mouthful of smores.  
  
'Kar-on! Eat dose cooked! De daste better dat way!' Goshi was trying to talk but still had stuff in her mouth.  
  
(for those of you who didn't know what Goshi said... she said: Garron! Eat those cooked! They taste better that way! *ahem* back to the story...)  
  
After a while the ate all the marshmallows... except one...  
  
Trunks was full, since he had most of the food. (Just to say... the bag was BIG!!! So there were LOTS of marshmallows)  
  
Goshi and Gohan stared each other down, ready to pounce on the marshmallow at any second.  
  
They stared for at least a half an hour...  
  
Raditz came up, grabbed the marshmallow and put it in his mouth and swallowed. 'Aaaahhh...'  
  
Goshi and Gohan's eyes popped out of their heads. 'YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THE LAST MARSHMALLOW!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN MAKE A SMORE!!! YOU SHALL DIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!'  
  
She lunged at him with the ultimate weapon... the frying pan...  
  
Dust sprung from the ground, and Goshi was beating Raditz up in side the dirt cloud.  
  
Bra looked over from her headphones, which she was STILL listening to, and sweat-dropped.  
  
'All I wanted was a little marshmallow!!' Raditz cried out.  
  
Bang! Clank! Pow! Bam! Whack!  
  
Their fight raged on...  
  
It was getting dark. Chichi waved to the three 'Garron! Goshi! Raditz! We're leaving!!!! Come on! You can all train some other time!'  
  
They stopped fighting.  
  
'Can you carry me again!? PLEEAASSEE!?!?!?!?' Gohan asked with his puppy eyes.  
  
NOT THE EYES!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Stupid eyes...  
  
'Fine...'Gohan, ONCE AGAIN, latched onto Goshi, and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
'Heheh. You have to carry him!' Raditz teased.  
  
WHACK! She hit him in the face with her frying pan.  
  
'Shut up Raditz!' She snapped. Then walked off toward the car/van ship thingy, and got in.  
  
'WOMAN!!! I have had enough of YOU!!!' He shouted.  
  
~PING~  
  
An idea shot through his mind...  
  
'Heheheh...' He laughed mischievously.  
  
He remembered Bulma talking earlier.  
  
He walked around the car, examining it.  
  
A-HAH!!!! He had found what he was looking for!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!  
  
It was a button...  
  
A big... red... button...  
  
And above the button was a sign... a very 'special' sign...  
  
There was a sign above it that read: DO NOT TOUCH! THIS IS A SELF-DISTRUCT BUTTON! DO NOT TOUCH!  
  
He laughed to himself... 'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA *hack* *cough* (ok... so maybe laughing menacingly wasn't the best idea... But THE STORY MUST GO ON!!!)  
  
He pressed the button...  
  
BOOM!!!!!! Goshi, Chichi, Gohan, and Goku went flying into the air!  
  
Goku thought fast and grabbed Chichi and Garron... Uh-oh... He didn't have enough free hands to catch Goshi!  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: in Satan city. An anonymous anime character speaks...  
  
'Look! It's a bird!' He said. 'It's a plane!' A woman said. 'Its Batman!' A kid sa- WAIT A MINUTE!!! THIS IS DRAGONBALL Z!!!! Woops! Heheh... wrong cartoon...  
  
'No! It's a woman!' An alien from outer space said. 'I come in peace!' *blasts a person and that person evaporates into thin air*  
  
But enough about that! *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* Goku set down Chichi and Garron, and flew up and caught Goshi.  
  
He brought her down to the ground...  
  
ONCE AGAIN!!!!! Only two words could describe what she felt... PISSED OFF!!!  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
OOOOOOOOOOO what will Goshi do? o.0 Will the Gravity room ever get fixed?!?!?!?!? And how safe do you think Raditz will be?  
  
Find out next time on DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!!!!!  
  
Next time on Dragon Fighters! (readers fall anime style) We FINALLY get to see Goshi's old friends... The son's rent a movie! And what happens when two certain people meet? Find out next time on... DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!! (readers fall anime style... yet, again...) 


	16. Movie night OO

Dragon Fighters  
  
-I do NOT own any DBZ characters... DARN!!!!!!!  
  
*ahem*  
  
I'd like to thank the nice people who reviewed... *Ahem* THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU ARE ALL SOOOOOO NICE!!!!!!!!! It's nice to have fans... *crys a whole lot*  
  
Anyhoo... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!! *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* After Raditz blew up the Son's transportation vehicle. You can BET that Raditz was hurt... in... some way... or another... (NOT LIKE THAT YOU HENTAIS!!!!!!!)  
  
Goku used instant transmission to get back.  
  
Once they got there... Chichi yawned... 'So.' She began. 'What should we do?' She sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
Goshi walked into the living room where Chichi was. 'Let me think about it. Ok I thought about it.'  
  
Everyone falls anime style... (Author sweat-drops)  
  
'Lets rent a movie!' She smiled cheerfully.  
  
Raditz looked confused. 'Woman! What's a mov-' 'That's a great idea!' Chichi cut into Raditz sentence. 'How about you take Goku and Raditz with you!' She smiled. 'Don't worry! I'll keep an eye on Garron.'  
  
Goshi's face sunk... Grrrr... 'Ok... Come on! WE'RE GOIN' NOW!!!' She grabbed ahold of Raditz' and Goku's arms and charged out the door. BUT!! Since there wasn't enough space in the doorway, Raditz and Goku Banged their heads together, by accident.  
  
Raditz rubbed his head... 'Ouch...' He said about ten seconds after the collision. 'HEY I THOUGHT YOU HAD A BROKEN LEG WOMAN!'  
  
'I DO have a broken leg! But this is TOO exciting!! YAY!!!!' She smiled and ran the opposite way of the city... Even if she DID have her leg-cast on.  
  
'Uhh Goshi?' Goku said, trying to get Goshi's attention. 'What!' She said as she was still running. 'The city's that way.' *points to city*  
  
Goshi used her left leg as a brake and skidded on her foot through the dirt, never letting go of Goku and Raditz' arms.  
  
She turned around. 'Oops...' She then sped off in the direction she was SUPPOSE to go. Goku and Raditz were being dragged through the dirt, banging their heads every so often.  
  
'STOP WOMAN!!!!!' Raditz screamed.  
  
She skidded to a stop, and let go of their arms. 'What! Come on! We'll be there in no time! Lets GOOOOOO!' She pleaded.  
  
The two Saiyans stood up... They had various lumps on their heads...  
  
'How about we just fly?' Goku pointed out. Goshi's eyes shrunk about the size of canned peas. 'Oh...' 'I could carry you if you wanted.' Goku offered. Raditz cut into the conversation. 'WAIT!!!!!! We shall fly... BUT!!! I shall be the one to carry the woman!'  
  
'Ummm... Wait a min-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH' Before she could finish her sentence Raditz picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and took off. Goku followed.  
  
'YOU PERVERT! YOU HENTAI! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!!!! YOU IDIODIC MONKEY BRAIN!' She banged on his back.  
  
They got to the movie store and (THANKFULLY!) Goku knew where it was.  
  
They landed in the back alley, and walked inside. Raditz still had Goshi flung over his shoulder. And she now had her arms crossed, and her tail wrapped safely around her waist.  
  
People stared at them. 'What's the deal with that?' An anonymous anime character whispered to another anonymous anime character.  
  
With Saiyan hearing, Goshi heard every word... She gave them the death glare, and growled. They walked off... scared... very... scared...  
  
'You can put me down Raditz...' Goshi said angrily. 'Whatever...' He dropped her to the ground with an 'Oof!'  
  
'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...' She stood up and walked off, and the guys followed. 'So Goshi.' Goku looked around. 'What kind of movie are we getting?'  
  
Goshi eyed the movies. ~PING~ She got an idea... (uh-oh...)  
  
She ran off to another section and picked up a random movie, covering her eyes so she wouldn't see which one she picked.  
  
She walked back over to the guys. 'This one' She stated simply.  
  
So, they got the movie and flew back to the house. Chichi and Garron were sitting on the couch waiting anxiously.  
  
'Mommy! Your home!' Gohan said.  
  
Goshi faced the wall and shivered. She could never get used to Gohan calling her... that...  
  
The guys took a seat on the couch. Goku sat on the edge next to Chichi, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Gohan stuck out his tongue and scrunched up his nose in disgust. Gohan could never get used to THAT.  
  
He tried to scoot away but bumped into Raditz. He had his arms crossed, and he looked down to Gohan and lifted an eyebrow. 'Watch it.' He said simply. 'Uh, heheh...' He hopped off the couch, and logged over to Goshi who was in the kitchen making popcorn.  
  
'Hey.' He said trying to get her attention.  
  
She looked down at Gohan. 'Yes?' 'Do you mind if, uh, when we watch the movie, if uh, I could sit in your lap, or at least away from Raditz? He's scary.' He shuddered lightly. 'Uh sure. I... guess...' She made a funny look, then went back to staring at the popcorn in the microwave.  
  
Once the popcorn was finished she put it in a bowl and sat down with the popcorn in her lap. 'Oh! I forgot the tape! She stood up putting the popcorn where she originally sat and walked over to the big TV and popped in the tape.  
  
She sat back down and put her hand in the bowl... Wait a minute! She felt around the bowl... Wait! This wasn't right!!! The popcorn was ALL GONE!! Even the tiny seeds at the bottom that hadn't popped!  
  
'GRRRRRRR!!!! YOU ALL SUCK!!!!!' She through the bowl at Raditz and it hit him smack in the face. 'Ouch...' He mumbled.  
  
Chichi, Goku, and Gohan laughed.  
  
Gohan crawled into Goshi's lap, and faced the TV screen.  
  
The previews began to play.  
  
Goku looked over to Goshi. 'Hey Goshi? What movie did we get?' '...' No response. 'Goshi?' He asked again. 'A scary one Goku... a scary one...'  
  
'Are you sure it's ok to show Garron a scary film? He could get nightmares!' Chichi asked, getting worried. 'Oh he'll be fine! Don't worry!' She waved a hand at her. 'Do you mind if you see this Garron?' She looked down at Gohan. 'Yeah. It's fine.' He never removed his eyes from the screen.  
  
-Three hours later- (yes... this IS a long, and scary movie...)  
  
It seemed as if everyone was holding onto Goshi for dear life.  
  
Raditz clung to her left arm, refusing to let go. And Goku and Chichi clamped onto her right arm, almost cutting off her circulation.  
  
Gohan had backed up into Goshi, digging his nails into her skin. (NOT LIKE THAT YOU HENTAI'S!!!!!!!!! Sheesh... some people... Tsk tsk tsk...)  
  
In other words... GOSHI WAS IN PAIN!!!!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF PAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
They were pulling on her left and right, but she did nothing. She just sweat-dropped.  
  
The TV began to speak again...  
  
~Oh no!!! there are dead bodies in this closet! *gasp*~ a feminine voice said.  
  
~Uh oh!!! What do we do now????~ another said.  
  
*insert dramatic music here*  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
A few hundred feet away...  
  
Two people were running towards the son's house as fast as they could. It was too dark to make out what they looked like. It was raining outside, and mud spurted up where ever their feet landed.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
They all still clung to Goshi. 'A-are you sc-scared G-Goshi?' Raditz stuttered. 'No...' She answered plainly. *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: The TV...  
  
~Oh no! *gasp* The power went out!~ One said *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: In the real world...  
  
The power went out...  
  
'EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!' Screeched Chichi. Gohan was scared stiff. His eyes were about the size of his head, and his pupils were the size of popcorn seeds.  
  
'Your n-not scared r-right now?' Raditz asked again.  
  
Since the power had gone out. It was very dark, and the only light was the lightning outside.  
  
'No...' Still, no expression.  
  
'GOSHI!!!!!!' Two people busted down the door, and lighting flashed in background.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!' Goshi screamed. And jumped into the air, making a big gaping hole in the ceiling.  
  
Gohan fell to the floor face first. 'Ouch...' He mumbled in to the floor.  
  
'Where did Goshi go?' A feminine voice asked. 'She flew like a bird. A bird that crashed through the ceiling, into a sky of... lighting...' A masculine voice answered.  
  
ZAP!!!!!!!  
  
A bright light flashed and Goshi fell back through the ceiling, making ANOTHER gaping hole, falling onto the floor on her side twitching. She was covered in dirt, and her hair was standing on end.  
  
She made a late reaction. 'Ouch...'  
  
The girl hopped over to Goshi. 'GOOOOOOOOSHI!!!!!!' She squealed. The girl was a teenager, maybe in her late teens... 'WOW!!! I'm so glad to see you Goshi! We've been looking all over for you!!! EEEEEEE!!! I'm so happy!!!' She picked up Goshi and hugged her tightly.  
  
Just then the power came on.  
  
Chichi hopped off the couch. 'Who are you!?!?!?!?' She demanded.  
  
There was another teenage boy he looked the same age as the girl. He had black eyes, and blue-green hair. (if you don't know what that color looks like. Get some colored pencils, and use that color) He had on a loose black T-shirt, and baggy khaki pants, and big black boots that stopped about mid-leg. Kind of like Goshi's. His hair was short and stood up all... spiky like...  
  
The girl had two different shades of green colored hair. Regular green and light green. She had a violet hair-band, and the same colored muscle tank (that was made for a girl). And she had a khaki skirt that stopped about mid-thigh. And she also had big black boots that also stopped mid-leg.  
  
'Goshi! I can't believe we FOUND you!!!' The girl with green hair said. 'Tomae and I had been tracking your signal but it took longer that we expected!' *Cry's a waterfall*  
  
'Huh?' Goshi stopped twitching for a sec. But the shock wave still continued zapping in her hair. 'Maya?' She asked.  
  
She smiled a HUGE grin.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH' *faint*  
  
Goshi fainted. (Well DUH!! Why else would I put, *faint*)  
  
'I thought she said she wasn't scared.' Raditz said crossing his arms. *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: OOOOOOOOOOO what will Goshi and the others do? o.0 Find out next time on... DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!!  
  
Next time on Dragon Fighters... (readers fall anime style) Goshi and the others go to Kami's lookout... (uh-oh...) And LOTS OF REEEEAAAALLY FUNNY STUFF HAPPENS!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!! That's all I'm gonna tell for now... Find out next time on... DRAGON FIGHTERS!!! (readers fall anime style again) 


	17. Kami's lookout this is a weird oneSO REV...

Dragon Fighters  
  
By: animej  
  
-I do NOT own any Dragonball Z characters... But... in this story... I CAN MAKE THEM DO WHAT I WANT!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! *ahem*  
  
-I'd like to say thank you to the people who reviewed my story... THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOOOUUU! *ahem*  
  
Ok I'll shut up now...  
  
THE CHAPTER STARTS HERE!!!!!! *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: (told ya') Last time on... DRAGON FIGHTERS!!! (dramatic affect)  
  
'Huh?' Goshi stopped twitching for a sec. But the shock waves continued zapping in her hair. 'Maya?' She asked.  
  
The green-haired girl smiled a HUGE grin.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!' *faint*  
  
Goshi fainted. *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
After a while of un-fainting and fainting again... Goshi opened her eyes.  
  
She was lying on the floor still, so she sat up.  
  
'GOSHI'S AWAKE!!!' Someone squealed.  
  
Goshi looked up. Everyone was sitting at the table, eating rice and other stuff.  
  
The two strangers were still there, they were stuffing their faces with food.  
  
Goshi walked over to the table. 'Are you Maya and Tomae?' She asked putting a hand on the table.  
  
'Yes.' The guy answered. 'GOSHI!!! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!! YAY!!!!' Maya was spitting food out of her mouth while she screamed, covering Goshi with rice. Maya realized that she was spitting all over Goshi. 'Oops! Sorry Goshi!' Maya went back to eating.  
  
Goshi brushed off the rice. 'But if you guys are Maya and Tomae... then... how come you look different. I mean, I don't look any different when I re- entered the door.'  
  
'I don't know, Goshi.' Maya answered smiling with a mouthful of food. 'That's not true! Goshi, you look different!' Tomae said standing up. Goshi raised an eyebrow. 'Your hair is in a pony-tail!' He pointed to her.  
  
They all fell anime style, except Maya who was STILL eating.  
  
'YOU DOLT!!! I PUT MY HAIR UP!!! Maybe it has to do with The "defects" Toto was talking about... I'll have to talk to him later... They went on rambling, and complaining to each other.  
  
Goku stood up from the table. 'I have an idea! Let's go to Kami's lookout!' He smiled.  
  
Raditz was confused. 'What's a Kami's Loo-'  
  
'That's a GREAT idea Goku!' Chichi cut in on Raditz sentence... again...  
  
Maya perked up. 'YEAH!!! THIS'LL BE FUN!!!!!!!'  
  
'Can I come?' Gohan asked. 'Absolutely NOT!' Chichi put her hands to her hips. 'But! Why?!' 'Because! It's TOO dangerous for a little boy!' She tapped her foot. Gohan looked at Goshi with pleading eyes. 'Sorry. But you'll have to listen to Chichi. She knows about these things.' 'Aaaaaaw...' Gohan whined.  
  
Goku bent down to Gohan's eye level. 'It's ok, little buddy! We'll be back before you know it!' He smiled.  
  
Gohan smiled back. 'Ok!'  
  
Sooo most of them left. (Goku, Raditz, Goshi, Maya, and Tomae)  
  
Goku used instant transmission to get there. 'Wooooow!!' Maya stared in awe at the gigantic sanctuary. She wondered off, looking at all the plants, and stuff.  
  
Mr. Popo walked out, with Dende holding his staff. 'Hi Goku!' Dende waved. 'Hi Dende! Hi Mr. Popo!' Goku waved back running up to them. 'Who are your friends?' Mr. Popo asked, pointing to the others. 'Weeeeell... that's Maya and Tomae...' He pointed to them. 'And that's Goshi and Raditz, my brother! He's a lot nicer then the last time I saw him!'  
  
Even though Raditz was about fifty feet away, he heard Goku perfectly, and so did Goshi.  
  
'WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' Raditz yelled. 'NICER?! NICER?!?!?!? I'll show you nicer, Kakkarott!!!!' He rolled up his sleeve, and he was about to charge at him when...  
  
Whack!  
  
Goshi had held out her pan, and it hit him smack in the face, effortlessly.  
  
'Don't even think about it Raditz!'  
  
'Ouch...' He mumbled.  
  
Goku talked with Mr. Popo and Dende for a while, until Goku came back. 'Ok, guys! Come with me!'  
  
'He thinks I'm nicer...' Raditz mumbled. 'SHUT UP!!!' *whack* Goshi hit him with the pan again.  
  
'WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!?!?!?!' Raditz shouted, rubbing his, now, sore face.  
  
Goku signaled for them to follow him into another room. There was a BIG pendulum hanging from the ceiling, that swung back-and-forth. And there was a strange circular pattern in the middle of the floor.  
  
Goshi knew what this room was! It was in the first couple episodes of Dragonball Z! Yeah! Tien, Chauzu (don't know if it's spelled right), Krillin, and Yamcha came in here to train! They all ended up on... Vegeta- sei! Uh-oh...  
  
'Ok guys!' Goku smiled, getting every ones attention. 'Step on the circle.' 'WHAAAAAAAAT!' Goshi jumped backwards to the wall making an indent. 'Come on! It won't bite!' Goku said, walking onto the pattern. 'I just want to show you guys something!'  
  
They all stepped on, except Goshi who dug her fingers further into the wall. Some small pebbles fall to the ground just below her feet.  
  
Raditz growled. He was very irritated.  
  
He walked over to her and grabbed her arms and dragged her onto the pattern. 'We're GOING!' He shouted. 'NO!' 'YES!' 'NO!' 'SHUT UP!!!!' He clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Dende sweat-dropped. 'Ok... now close your eyes.'  
  
They all did, except Goshi. Raditz used his other hand to cover her eyes.  
  
FLASH!!!!!  
  
Everyone opened their eyes. They were in a city!  
  
'HEY!!!!' Raditz shouted. He looked around, absorbing all the sights. 'I'M HOME!!! Kakkarott! This is what you wanted to show us!' He went all teary eyed and dropped Goshi.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
There were lots and lots of people! No. SAIYANS?!?!?!?!?!?!? Everyone had tails wagging behind them. And all of them had scouters on. The buildings were amazing! Wait a minute! When the others came, this was a broken down ghost town! But then again... they were in the future. So it would be a hundred in the past, but in the future's past... (do you get what I'm saying?)  
  
Everyone glared at them.  
  
They all walked away from publicity as FAST as they could. (Except Raditz... they had to drag him along...)  
  
Raditz was teary-eyed walking around staring at the blood-red sky. He walked up to Goshi and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. 'Can you believe it?!' He squeezed tighter, cutting off her air supply. 'We're HOME!!!' 'What do ya mean, WE?????' She asked. 'And PUT ME DOWN, you, you, YOU OVERGROWN WART-HOG!!!!!' She kicked her legs squirming around.  
  
'OOOOOO Kodak moment!' Maya pulled out a Kodak disposable camera, and...  
  
CLICK!!  
  
Goshi stopped dead in her tracks. Did Maya just take a... picture? She was speechless...  
  
Tomae walked around. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a metal ball, a little smaller than a basketball.  
  
He picked it up, and spun it around. On the back, the were some numbers... counting down... 35... 34... 33...  
  
'Hey Goku! What's this?' Tomae asked. Both Goku and Maya walked up to him. 'I don't know, Tomae.' Goku answered, scratching his head. He was puzzled... Confused... Empty-headed, if you will...  
  
In the background, you could see Goshi kicking, and yelling at Raditz, but he just kept hugging her saying stuff like, 'We're home! We're home!' he was crying tears of joy.  
  
The numbers kept on going down... 29... 28...  
  
'Hey Raditz and Goshi! Do you know what this is?' Maya called out.  
  
Raditz walked up to them, never letting go of the screaming Goshi.  
  
'Hmmm...' He tried to think as hard as he could. 'I don't know.' They all fell anime style. He looked up at Goshi. 'WOMAN!!!' He yelled at the top of his lungs. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT BLOCK-HEAD?!?!?!?' She yelled back. She tried to kick him in the shin. (No... Not the short purple-guy... his KNEE CAP!!!!!!) 'What's this Woman?' He demanded, as he set her down and pointed at the small device.  
  
She took it out of Tomae's hands and examined it. 'Hmmm... Hmmm...' 'Well?' Tomae asked. 'Hmmm...' The numbers kept going down. 23... 22... 21... 'Hmmm... IT'S A BOMB! IT'S BOMB!' She screamed. Everyone's eyes bulged about the size of their heads and their pupils shrunk. They backed away.  
  
'Give it to me!' Raditz said proudly. She gave it to him.  
  
He threw it up HIGH in the air, like a baseball... only he threw it into the air... straight up... 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? ARE YOU BRAINDEAD?!?!?!' She flapped her arms around wildly.  
  
'Don't worry about it, woman! My ki blast NEVER fails!' He lifted his right arm and mad a small red ki appear in his hand. 'Keep your eye on the birdy!' He said with a hoarse voice. He threw the ki blast like a baseball, and it soared through the air...  
  
The bomb began to fall towards the planet. The small ki ball grew nearer and nearer to its target... Everyone was sweating... Waiting for the answer to what would happen... to see the result... They had there hopes set high... it missed...  
  
They all sweat-dropped... Goshi grabbed Raditz' shirt-collar and brought him down to her eye level, and screamed in his face. 'I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT NEVER FAILED!!!!' She spat in his face as she yelled. It appeared as though she had fangs. 'Well... It works most of the time... Heheheh...' He scratched the back of his head. 'GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!' She growled bearing her teeth. Everyone froze... The bomb hit the ground... Nothing happened...  
  
'Phew!' They all wiped the sweat from their foreheads.  
  
They walked up to the bomb. (smart people aren't they? T_T) THE NUMBERS WERE STILL COUNTING!!!!!!  
  
15... 14... 13...  
  
'This is the end... and we're all gonna die...' Tomae sang. 'But bombs aren't THAT strong, I mean COME ON!' Maya put her hands to her hips. 'It's a Saiyan bomb...' Raditz said plainly. Tomae continued singing. 'The bomb's gonna kill us all... We're all gonna die... This is the end...' (these are just some lyrics I made up... don't try to connect it to another song... you'll just end up hurting yourself... #_#;;;;)  
  
'...' Raditz looked around nervously. Tomae continued singing. 'The bombs gonna explode... and we're all gonna die... this is the end...'  
  
'If this is the end... then...' Raditz grabbed Goshi's face and kissed her... ON THE LIPS!!!!  
  
Everyone went wide-eyed... 'OOOOOOOOOO' Maya squealed. 'Kodak moment!' Click!  
  
Goshi was dumbfounded. She was shocked... She didn't know what to do... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR HE MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: no one ever listens to me... -_-;;;)  
  
Goshi kicked, and punched as hard as she could. But he didn't let go.  
  
Then she pulled out the most dangerous weapon of all... the frying pan...  
  
WHACK! BANG! POW!  
  
She chased him around the area, causing dust to rise off the ground. 'I'LL KILL YOU RADITZ! YOU WILL DIE! YOU WILL DIE A DEATH THAT IS WORSE THAN DEATH ITSELF!'  
  
'Wow! I can't believe I got that on CAMERA!!! I now have the perfect blackmail!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!' *lightning strikes in background* Maya was obviously happy about getting this on camera... -_-;;;;  
  
Raditz continued running away from Goshi.  
  
Tomae watched... 'Man... that guy must have had a death wish or something... I feel pity for the guy...' He rubbed his forehead... This was to stressful to watch... Raditz ran behind Tomae. 'Come on! DO SOMETHING!!!'  
  
Tomae rubbed his thumb and index finger together. 'This is the worlds smallest violin playing sympathy for you...' (ok... Take your hand... you got it? Good... now... Only use ONE hand... Take your thumb... then use the index finger, on the same hand... and rub them together... now that's what Tomae is doing...^-^)  
  
'DIIIIIE RADITZ!!!!!!' She caught up with him. But he ran off again... screaming...  
  
'Why should that be weird? Them kissing I mean. They have a kid together, so why is she chasing him?' Goku scratched the back of his head.  
  
Maya and Tomae looked over to Goku. 'Huh?' Aslo at the same time... the bomb was still counting down...  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Ok... you got comment? Question? Well... Review, and ASK (or comment) them!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!! ^-^ Now be a good little reader, and go review my story!!! ^-^  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! What will happen next? o.0 Find out next time on... Dragon fighters...  
  
Next time on... Dragon Fighters... (readers fall anime style) We find out about the bomb... Marron, and some of the Briefs' family come for a visit... OOOOOO!! o.0 AND!!! More funny stuff happens... MWAHAHAHAHAAA!! Sooo review my story AND!! Stay tuned next time for... DRAGON FIGTHERS!!! (review my story) thank you!! ^-^ 


	18. THE RETURN OF THE BOMB And s'more stuff

Dragon Fighters  
  
By: animej  
  
-I do NOT own any DBZ characters... (Too bad...)  
  
-Sorry it took me awhile to write this chapter... But I'm done now! ^-^  
  
-Yes... If any of you people would like to draw fanart... That would be fine! No... That would be GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Just e-mail me ^-^... so remember... DRAW FANART!!!!!! *ahem* (and review)  
  
THE STORY STARTS... here... (dun dun dun...)  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Last time on Dragon Fighters...  
  
A bomb... The end is near... Raditz kissed Goshi... (creepy... ain't it?) Tomae and Maya found out about...'Goshi's son.'  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
'Why should that be weird? They have a kid together, so why is she chasing him?' Goku scratched the back of his head.  
  
Maya and Tomae looked over to Goku. 'Huh?'  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Goshi had stopped chasing Raditz...  
  
She walked up to the bomb... 9... 8... 7...  
  
'What a way to end a life...' She clenched her fists.  
  
Raditz cautiously walked up behind her. He also looked at the bomb... 5... 4... 3...  
  
Raditz got all... teary eyed... 'GOSHI!!! I WILL MISS YOU!!!!!' He picked her up and forced all the air out of her lungs.  
  
Goshi closed her eyes, ready for impact. But. If she made it through this... Raditz would die...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
Bang... smoke rose... It was in the shape of a mushroom. Flmaes BURST everywhere!! It was only five inches tall. -_-;;;;;;  
  
They all opened their eyes... The explosion caused only five inches of dust to move from the ground...  
  
They all looked around... 'WE'RE ALIVE!!!!' Tomae and Maya screeched. They jumped around, all... happy n' stuff...  
  
Goshi looked at Raditz with a plain expression... 'put me down...' She said, her left eyebrow twitching.  
  
'Uh, heheh... we're a-a-alive...' He stuttered. 'Is-isn't that great Goshi? Heh...heh... *gulp*' He swallowed nervously.  
  
Goku and the others were singing and hugging. (NOT LIKE THAT!!!)  
  
'A Saiyan bomb huh?' She crossed her arms and her eyes were closed.  
  
'OH!! About that! Man! That was CLOSE! And hey! We're not dead! What do ya know! Heh... heh...' He scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
FLASH!  
  
They all looked around. They were back on Kami's lookout.  
  
Goshi's tail lazily wagged behind her as she walked out of the room.  
  
Maya and Tomae looked at Raditz, trying to conceal their laughter.  
  
'What?' Raditz snapped. 'Do...do you really have a kid with Goshi?' Tomae asked. Maya stopped laughing for a minute. 'Yeah! And WITH YOU?!?!?!? What's the kid's name?'  
  
Raditz became enraged. 'Goshi will kill me... WAIT!!! Why am I scared of a weakling like her?! I am an Elite Warrior! I could destroy this planet in a matter of seconds!' He stood up proudly.  
  
'Yes.' He answered Tomae's question first. 'The brat's name is Garron.' With that he walked off.  
  
Tomae, and Maya jumped up and hit the ceiling. They were SCARED!!! 'WHAT!!!!!' Their jaws dropped to the floor. 'HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN GONE?!?!?!?!' Tomae screamed at the top of his lungs. 'I DON'T KNOW TOMAE! BUT... WOW! SHE REALLY DOES HAVE A KID!' Maya also screamed. 'I told you guys! Now come on! We have to get back!' Goku grabbed two dazed friends and dragged them all the way outside.  
  
No one had even bothered to ask how they got back.  
  
Then he used instant transmission (again) and got them all home. They were all in the living room.  
  
'I think I need some water...' Maya said, and walked into the kitchen. 'Oh hi Chichi.' 'Hi Maya!' Chichi was drinking some coffee.  
  
Maya grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. She sat down at the table... It was then she noticed her and Chichi weren't alone.  
  
She looked up to see... VEGETA!?!?!?!? 'AAAAAAAAAAH!!!' She fell out of her chair, knocking it down with her.  
  
'Oh my! Are you ok?' a feminine voice asked.  
  
Maya stood up and put the chair back in place and sat down again. 'Yeah. I'm fine.' She (once again) looked up and saw... Bulma?!?!?!?  
  
Maya grabbed the edge of the table, so she wouldn't fall. 'Uh, h-hi...' Maya stuttered. 'I invited them over! I hope that's ok!' Chichi said. 'Oh that's fine!' Maya smiled. She took a sip of the water.  
  
'Maya? Are you all right? When you walked in here, you seemed a bit... mortified.' Chichi asked. 'Huh? Oh, I'm fine. But I just found out about Goshi's child... that's all...' She paused for a moment. 'HAS IT REALLY BEEN THAT LONG SINCE I LAST SAW HER!?!?!?!?!?' She screamed.  
  
Vegeta winced. 'Must you be so loud!?!?' He snapped.  
  
Maya heard footsteps behind her. 'Um, excuse me...' Someone tapped on Maya's shoulder. 'That's where I was sitting there a few moments ago.' Maya started to turn around. 'Oh, I'm sor-' Maya's eyes bulged about the size of her head. Trunks... *drool* Trunks' eyes bulged too... *drool*  
  
They were both drooling now. (author sweat-drops)  
  
Goshi walked into the kitchen, with her tail slowly wagging behind her.  
  
Bulma saw this... 'SAIYAN!!!!!!!!!!!' She pointed her finger at Goshi. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!' Goshi screamed, jumping through the roof again, leaving a big gaping hole... again...  
  
In the living room... 'Now that you all know that I'm Raditz, there's no need for this, THING to be in my hair!' He took out the braid, and his hair looked like its normal self. He heard a scream.  
  
He rushed into the kitchen. 'What happened?!?!?!' He demanded.  
  
Bulma's eyes popped out of her head. 'RADITZ!!!!!!!!' She screamed at the top of her lungs. Goku walked in. 'Hi guys!' He waved to Bulma and the others. (hey! I saw the movie 'The Others' hee hee!) Raditz and Goku heard a scream coming closer and closer to them from above.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-oof!' Goshi landed back in the kitchen (thankfully) falling through the same hole that she first made, making a dent in the floor.  
  
'WOMAN!' Raditz yelled. 'That's Goshi? Oops... WAIT! She's a SAIYAN?!?!?!' Bulma asked. 'Yes.' Vegeta answered simply.  
  
'What happened woman?!' He yelled in her face. *BAM!!* Goshi kicked him in the face, shooting him out the same hole she made. 'NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU!!!!!!!' She yelled back as he flew into the sky.  
  
Tomae walked in. 'Whats up guy-FOOOOOOD!!!' He spotted the food and rushed over and took a seat, and began chomping down. 'HEY!' Goku whined. 'Wait for me!' He also took a seat, and began stuffing random food in his mouth.  
  
Goshi walked over to get something to drink when she noticed Maya staring at... Trunks?! Oh-boy... 'Maya? Maya? MAYA?!?!?' '...' No response. 'Hell-oooo! Anybody home?' she snapped her fingers in front of her face. '...' Still no response. 'UGH! I give up!' She walked away... This was too frustrating.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-oof!' Raditz fell through the same hole and made a bigger dent in the floor. He stood up. 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN!!' He yelled with his fists curled up at his sides. Veins were popping out all over his forehead.  
  
'HMPH!' she turned away. 'WHY YOU!!!' Veins popped out all over his face, and balled up fist.  
  
'VEGETA!! WHY IS RADITZ HERE!?!?!?!?' Bulma screamed. 'HE'S HERE BECAUSE HE'S HERE!! DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION WOMAN?!?!?!' he screamed back. 'NO!!!!' The two went on rambling for a while. Chichi sweat-dropped at the chaos in front of her.  
  
~Knock~ ~Knock~  
  
There was a knock at the door. (obviously)  
  
Chichi got up to get it.  
  
'MARRON! I didn't expect to see you here!' Chichi said surprised. 'I'm sorry for coming short notice, but you said I could come see your new friends!' Marron smiled. 'Oh come in, we're eating right now, but you can stay.'  
  
Marron came in and followed Chichi. Marron was surprised to see what was going on in the Son's house.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were screaming in each other's faces. Trunks and some girl (she doesn't know her name yet...) were staring at each other... drooling... Goku was shoving food down his throat. And another guy with blue-green spiky hair was doing the same. And then she saw Goshi and Raz (remember she doesn't know about the whole 'Raditz' thing yet.) choking each other trying to punch one-another.  
  
'Umm' Chichi began. 'Excuse me?' Nobody stopped. 'Excuse me?' Still continued. 'OK! EVERYBODY STOP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She held out HER frying pan so that everybody could see it.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma stopped yelling. Goku and Tomae stopped eating. Trunks and Maya kept staring. (so they basically weren't doing anything to begin with...) Raditz stopped strangling Goshi, but held his hands in the same place. Goshi punched Raditz one last time in the face and THEN stopped strangling him, but ALSO held her hands in the same position.  
  
Chichi was MAD!!! (be afraid... be very afraid...) 'ALL RIGHT! MARRON IS HERE SO I WANT EVERYBODY TO SHUT UP!!!!!!!! SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU BARBARIONS!!!!!'  
  
Marron backed away... She was scared right now. Very scared.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
WHOA!!! Watch out for a psycho mother with a frying pan! What's up with Maya and Trunks? Hmmm... Thoughts to ponder... Find out next time on... DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!!  
  
Next chapter... Ok I haven't thought of a next chapter... BUT THERE WILL BE ONE!!! AND IT WILL BE AWSOME!!!!!  
  
HEY!! I got an idea for the next chapter!! (readers fall over anime style) All I'm saying is... Roller blading... (uh-oh...)  
  
Now... be a good reader and REVIEW THIS STORY!!!! Thank you! ^-^ 


	19. Skating should ONLY be done by proffesio...

Dragon Fighters  
  
By: animej  
  
-I do NOT own any anime characters... that stinks... T_T  
  
-Thank you for all the people who reviewed!!!! ^-^ I love getting Reviews!!!!!!! ^____________^ PLEEEEEEAAAAASEE send in MORE!!!! You are all sooooo nice! ^-^ *Cries a lot*  
  
-If you would like to draw fanart... go ahead! ^-^ I don't have a scanner sooooo, you can if you want!!!!! ^-^  
  
Ok... I'll shut up now... *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *  
  
Chichi and everyone else calmed down eventually...  
  
Chichi (thankfully) put the pan away... 'Ok, Marron is here, and I promised to introduce her to our new friends!'  
  
'Ok, That girl right there.' Chichi pointed to Maya. 'Yeah, the girl drooling and staring, yeah, that's Maya.'  
  
'Hi Maya!' Marron said cheerfully.  
  
'...' Maya did nothing... But kept staring, and drooling at Trunks...  
  
'That guy,' Chichi pointed to Tomae. 'Yes, that PIG over there is Tomae.'  
  
'Hi Tomae!' Marron smiled.  
  
He blushed and turned away, with noodles hanging out of his mouth. (Oh my!!! What does this mean?!?!?!?)  
  
Goshi saw this. 'Heh heh heh...' She laughed quietly.  
  
'And that girl,' Chichi pointed to Goshi. 'Her name is Goshi. She's my SISTER!!!!!' Chichi got all teary-eyed.  
  
'WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' Goshi yelled.  
  
'Well, Raditz is my brother, and you had a kid with him. So, I'm guessing that you're Chichi's sister in law.' Goku pointed out.  
  
Goshi's jaw fell to the floor. But she couldn't help but blush a little. (O.O;;;;)  
  
Raditz backed away... into a FAR away corner.  
  
Marron was confused, but she ignored it.  
  
'Well, I just wanted to stop by! I'll stop by later ok?' She cast Tomae a quick glance (not to mention a tiny blush ^^), and Marron headed for the door. 'Wait! Your leaving so soon?!' Chichi called. 'Yeah! I promised to go shopping with my mother, and she's waiting in the car outside. So, I gotta go, bye!' She waved, and closed the door behind her.  
  
'Tell 18 that I said hi ok!' Chichi called out. Bulma got an idea. 'Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we let you guys go roller-skating!' Bulma said, standing up out of her chair.  
  
'Woman!' Raditz asked Goshi. 'What is roller-ska-' 'That sounds like a GREAT idea Bulma!' Chichi cut into Raditz sentence, yet, again...  
  
Maya stopped glaring at Trunks, which made Trunks get back to reality too. (remember... they were staring at EACH OTHER...)  
  
'Roller-skating! I LOVE roller-skating!!! Hee hee!!!' Maya got all giddy...  
  
'Great! How about we leave now!' Chichi said. 'WAIT!!!' Bulma said. 'How about we just send a few!' 'What?' all the guys asked.  
  
But Chichi and Bulma were already in another world. 'Yeah! But who? Hmmm...' Chichi thought for a bit. 'How about this... You and me stay home and cook dinner... ok? And we send Goku out to get some firewood, ok? Then we send the others out for roller- skating!'  
  
'WHAT?!?!?!' Vegeta bellowed.  
  
But they still couldn't here anything. They acted like they were planning some type of war. 'Yeah...' Chichi said. 'Yeah...' Bulma replied. 'Then it's settled!' Chichi said, coming back to reality.  
  
'WOMAN!!! I will NOT go roller-skating!!!' Vegeta yelled at Bulma. 'YES YOU ARE!!! OR YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH, MISTER!!!!!' Vegeta growled. 'Fine...' He looked away. 'And you are too Trunks!' Bulma said. 'Yes mother...' He answered.  
  
'Can I stay here?' Tomae asked. 'Sure!' Chichi smiled. 'WHAT?!?!?!' Vegeta yelled. 'Why does he-' He looked over at Bulma. She had the angriest face you could EVER see... 'Ok...'  
  
'I'll go get Garron.' Goshi said, walking down the hallway.  
  
'Ok, now!' Chichi said, putting her hands to her hips... 'Go and wait outside! GO!!!' She shoved all the people who were going outside. 'Oh, here guys! Here are some roller-blades for you!' Bulma through a small orange colored capsule.  
  
Maya picked it up. 'What, did she plan this or something?' She clicked to top button and, POOF!!!! A yellow cloud appeared, and there was a BIG rack with LOTS of roller-blades in different sizes and colors.  
  
'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Raditz stared in awe.  
  
They all picked out one for there size.  
  
Goshi came out of the house with somebody little following her. 'Who's that?' Maya asked to no one.  
  
Goshi and the small child walked up to get roller-blades.  
  
THEN Maya saw who that little boy was... it was Gohan 'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!' Maya yelped.  
  
Raditz knew what was going on, so he rushed over and grabbed Maya and ran off to behind the house.  
  
'What was that about?' Trunks asked Goshi. 'Huh? Oh, I don't know!' she picked out a pair for Gohan, and handed it to him.  
  
'Aren't you going to get one?' Gohan asked. 'Wh-who m-me?' Goshi stuttered. 'Yes... Come oooooooon!!! It will be fun! There's no reason to be scared!' 'SCARED! SCARED!?!? I'm not SCARED!!! I'll prove it to you!' she grabbed a pair, that she thought would fit. She sat on the ground and pulled them on, and buckled the straps. 'SEE? HA! I did it!!!' Goshi said proudly, still sitting on the ground. 'Aren't you going to get up?' Gohan asked. 'Huh? Why?'  
  
Gohan fell anime style.  
  
'Because!' He said. 'What's the point in putting them on, if your not going to use them!' 'Urg, fine...' She said getting up. She balanced herself, but didn't move an inch. Behind the house... 'Raditz! Why is Gohan here!?!?!? We're suppose to take him back you know!!! Goku and Chichi are worried sick!!!' Maya said. 'SSHHHHH!!!!' Raditz put a finger to his lips. 'Keep quiet brat! We have to keep this a secret!' 'Why?' Maya was confused. She tilted her head, and looked at Raditz. 'Do you see Vegeta over there?' Maya peeked her head around the corner. 'Yeah? I'm so glad he's here! Without him! There wouldn't be.' 'Be what?' Raditz asked lifting his eyebrow. 'A Trunks.' Raditz fell on his face. 'Listen! That's NOT the point brat!!!!!!! If they find out that THAT brat is KAKAROT'S brat. They'll FREAK!!! And they might result to turmination!!!' 'And that means?' Maya replied. 'THEY'LL KILL US!!! Man.. I HATE it when I have to spell it out for you humans!!!' Raditz rubbed his temples. 'I still think it's funny.' Maya walked back out into the open. trying to contain her laughter. Thankfully, no one noticed. After everybody else got on their roller-blades they started skating off. Vegeta had his arms crossed while he skated. Trunks and Maya skated side-by- side. Gohan was trying to keep up with Vegeta.  
  
Goshi didn't budge. Raditz turned around. 'Well?' 'W-well what?!' Goshi snapped. 'Aren't you coming woman?' He crossed his arms. 'Oh! Why should I bother coming? Heheh... You can go, I'll catch up! Heheh, don't worry!' She smiled sheepishly. 'I'm not taking that crap!' He quickly skated over to her, and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her along. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!' She tried to run, but she kept skating foreword. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!'  
  
Gohan finally caught up with Vegeta. 'What are you doing?' Vegeta asked. He had his arms crossed, swaying from side-to-side from skating. 'Hi!' Gohan smiled as he glided forward. 'Hmph!' Vegeta skated faster.  
  
Gohan also skated faster. 'Hi again!' Gohan waved to Vegeta. 'You're annoying...' Vegeta skated even faster. Gohan caught up. 'GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!' Vegeta growled.  
  
Maya was skating gracefully. Trunks was okay... but he was kind of wobbly every once and a while. Maya giggled. 'What?' Trunks asked keeping his eye on the road n front of him. 'You look stupid!' 'HEY! I do not look stupid! Whoa!' He fell flat on his face. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YES YOU DO!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' Maya couldn't help but laugh out loud. He got back up, and they started skating again. 'Hey! Trunks! Look! There's a hill up ahead!' Maya pointed out. 'Looks like we're on the top!' They were skating on a flat road, but up ahead, the road went down a steep, steep hill.  
  
Raditz was still dragging Goshi behind him, holding onto her wrist. 'WAAAAAAAAH!!!! LET ME GO, YOU MONKEY BRAIN! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!' But raditz wouldn't listen.. he just sped up even faster.  
  
Everyone stopped once they reached the edge of the hill. Raditz was still behind, dragging Goshi, who was skating behind him, lifting her legs in the air and stomping them back down again trying to keep her balance. 'Why did we stop?' Vegeta demanded. 'Trunks doesn't want to go down the hill.' Maya said. 'WHAT!?!?!? Do you have no wits boy?!?!?" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. 'Wow!' Gohan looked down the hill. 'That's a BIG hill!'  
  
'WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!' Goshi shouted behind Raditz. He was skating as fast as he could to catch up to the others.  
  
When he finally caught up to them, at the edge of the hill he stopped, and let go of Goshi's hand. 'Hey guys!' Raditz said. 'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!' Even though Raditz had stopped... Goshi kept going. She whizzed past everybody and... went flying down the hill. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' She screamed, as her arms were flapping like a bird. She was reeeaaally freaked out.  
  
'Uh-oh!' Raditz said.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!' She soared down the road, faster then a speeding car. It was all a blur.  
  
'Uh-oh!' Raditz said a little louder. 'What?' Gohan asked. 'Are those... cars down there at the bottom?'  
  
BOOM!! CRASH!!  
  
Goshi flew up into thew air!! Soaring up into the air.  
  
Elsewhere... An anonymous anime character speaks... 'It's a bird!' He said. 'It's a plane!' Another said. 'No! It's an oversized scientist experimented bird!' Another sai-WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! WHAT KIND OF A MORON WOULD SAY THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Wait a minute... That guy who just spoke would... Oh well! Back to the story! ^-^  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Goshi screamed.  
  
Raditz tried to find the right place to catch her. He skated around looking up in the air, trying to figure out where she would land. 'Hold on woman! I'll catch you!' He put his arms out to catch her.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
She landed two feet away from Raditz into the hard cement, making a big dent in the ground. 'Ouch...' She said ten seconds after she landed.  
  
'Ah!' Gohan ran up to Goshi. 'YOU OK?!?!?!'  
  
She sat up and moved some rocks off of her. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' 'That's good!' He smiled.  
  
'You sure you're ok woman?' Raditz asked. 'YES!' Goshi snapped. 'Good! Then lets go!' 'WHAT?!?!?'  
  
She looked around... SHE WAS ON THE TOP OF THE HILL AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Ok then, let's go before I blast you all to oblivion...' Vegeta started down the hill. 'Hey! Wait up mister Vegeta!' Gohan zoomed off after him.  
  
You could hear yelling as they went down the hill. 'HEY GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE ANNOYING!!!'  
  
Maya and Trunks shrugged and they also skated down the hill.  
  
'Well! Let's go woman! We don't have all day! And I'm loosing my patience!' Raditz shouted.  
  
Goshi growled. 'YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BLOCKHEAD I'VE EVER MET!!!!!!!' She stood up and wobbled a bit. 'Alright! You're up! Let's go!' He grabbed her wrist again and flung her in front of him. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!' She shouted. 'This...' He pushed her foreword... down the hill... down a very steep, steep hill... The same hill she skated down just a couple of seconds ago... 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!' She screamed as she flung foreword. 'It's for your own good woman!!!!!' He called out after her, and then he also started down the hill. 'Heheheh...' He laughed to himself.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!' Goshi whizzed past Maya and Trunks.  
  
'Huh? What was that!' Maya asked. 'I think that was Goshi!' Trunks answered. 'OOOOOOO!!!! Kodak moment!' CLICK!!  
  
She took a picture...  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' She whizzed past Vegeta and Gohan.  
  
'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!! SOMEONE DARE GOES FASTER THAN I??? THE SAIYAN PRINCE??????' 'I think that was my mom...' Gohan pointed. 'HUH!? Raditz must have pushed the woman down again... idiot...'  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!'  
  
Cars started honking. Out of some strange luck, she just past them all this time, barely missing them by centimeters... (whoa...)  
  
Vegeta and the others stopped at the bottom. 'That was odd...' Trunks said. 'She just breezed through all the cars!' Gohan said.  
  
Maya pressed the button on the street light pole thingy, so the traffic would stop.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!' Goshi passed through a mall and still couldn't stop. She passed a bunch of stores, but she didn't notice.  
  
Security guards came out and started chasing her. 'STOP! STOP!' They called out.  
  
She flung out the other doors and onto the streets again.  
  
There was a clown performing tricks, and selling balloons.  
  
She blew right through the crowd of people watching, and accidentally grabbed the clown's wig, pulling it off his head...  
  
'HEY STOP!!!' The clown got on its tiny bicycle and stated peddling after her.  
  
Now she had three security guards, and a bald clown on a tiny bicycle chasing her...  
  
She hadn't slowed down one bit. She was screaming and wailing as she sped by everyone. No one bothered to help her.  
  
Maya and the others waited patiently for the walking sign to turn on. Finally it did. They all skated across the street, and headed the way that Goshi went.  
  
'Where could she be?' Maya asked. 'She's far off, I can sense it.' Vegeta said. 'Well, then shouldn't we fly?' Maya asked. 'Yeah, it will get us there faster.' Trunks replied.  
  
Trunks picked up Maya, Raditz grabbed Gohan by his arm, and Vegeta just flew off.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' Goshi was still screaming.  
  
'STOP THEIF!' the clown screamed. 'STOP RIGHT THERE!!!' the three guards called out.  
  
Goshi was skating toward a hotdog stand, and she hadn't slowed down one- bit...  
  
Her arms were held out, and she accidentally hit a hotdog with mustard with her hand... knocking it to the ground... uh-oh...  
  
'GRRRRRRRRRR!!!! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!!' The man screamed, as he turned on the motor on the hotdog machine. It started up and took off after Goshi.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! I CAN'T STOOOOOOP!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!' She yelled, without looking back.  
  
There was a person in a panda suit up ahead. 'OH MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!' Goshi screamed.  
  
She flapped her arms wildly... she hit the guy in the panda suit's head, knocking it off to the ground. 'GRRRRRRR HEY!!!!!! I'LL GET YOU!!!!' He shook his panda fist at her. Then he grabbed his motorcycle, which was only a few feet away and started it up... 'GRRRRR I'LL GET YOU!!!!!'  
  
So now Goshi had three security guards, one bald clown, a guy with a mobile hotdog stand, and a person who was dressed up in a giant panda suit... What next? An Elvis impersonator?  
  
Uuuhhh... I spoke too soon...  
  
'Thank you! Thank you very much!' A guy in an Elvis suit said getting off of a stand in the middle of a park, holding a Guitar with colored beads on it.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!' Goshi screamed, she STILL hadn't slowed down.  
  
'Thank you! Thank you very mu-' CRASH!!!  
  
Goshi hit his guitar and busted it in half... uh-oh...  
  
'Wha-wha-WHAT KIND OF MADNESS IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' He screamed to the sky. 'YOU'LL GET IT NOW!!!!'  
  
He got on his White motorcycle with colored beads on the side. VROOM! VROOM! He took off after her...  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Some police heard this and saw all the people chasing her. They were in a car. 'Uh looks like we got a problem eagle-eye72' He spoke into the hand-held talking thingy... (I forgot what it was called...) 'I need backup! Repeat! I NEED BACKUP!!! ASAP!!!!' 'Well send all the police, where are you?' 'I'm on Crest road cross-section! Send all of your men! This could be trouble!' He hung up the phone, thingy and drove off after the girl, started the car sirens, and then drove off after her, other people chasing her.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T SKATE! I CAN'T SKATE! I CAN'T SKATE!!!!' Goshi screamed, as she grabbed a pole, but that only made her slide into another direction. 'OOOOOOOOOOH GREAT!!!!!'  
  
Trunks looked around. 'Can you see her?' Maya asked. 'No.'  
  
'YOU IDIOT!!! YOU CAN SENSE KI!!! USE YOUR BRAIN!!!!' Vegeta yelled.  
  
'Oh... OH! THERE SHE IS!!!' He looked in her direction. So did everybody else.  
  
There were a BUNCH of people chasing her (now there were more people than before...) And over 30 police cars with their sirens on after her. even some tiny dogs were chasing her.  
  
They could hear Goshi scream from all the way up in the air.  
  
They all looked at Raditz... 'WHAT?!?!?!' He shouted.  
  
They all soared down after her. She was just gliding along... screaming... 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!'  
  
Raditz grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up into the air.  
  
She started kicking and screaming. 'SHUT UP WOMAN! OR I'LL DROP YOU!!!'  
  
She looked up, She saw Raditz. 'Raditz?' 'Yes, it's me woman...' 'Wow, you saved me...' 'U-ummm...' He stuttered. 'YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She lifted her left leg, and brought it up to his face. CLANG!!! 'YOU PIG HEADED MONSTER, YOU!!!' 'Your welcome.' He said hoarsely with sarcasm. His face had a red mark.  
  
He threw Goshi up into the air, and then he hugged her tightly... a little TOO tightly...  
  
'Raditz... your... cutting off... my... air supply...' Goshi's face was turning blue. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!' He squeezed even harder. 'Oooooou-uch...'  
  
'OOOOOOOOO!!!!!' Maya squealed. 'Kodak moment!' CLICK!! She took a picture...  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
OOOOOOOO!!!! What will happen next? 0.0 Find out next time on... DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!!!!! *lighting strikes in background* 


	20. The bubblessuch EVIL BUBBLES! HAVE MERCY...

Dragon Fighters  
  
By: animej  
  
-Ok... I'd like to say thank you to the people who reviewed... *ahem* THANK YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough* Ok...well... anyhoo...  
  
-I do NOT own any DBZ characters... THAT STINKS!!!!!!  
  
-PLEASE R&R!!!!! It is VERY important to do so because... because... Ok, I can't think of a good reason to right now... But I will soon... Yes... I will... I'll be watching you... *glares at computer* Ok, So I can't see you... But THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!!!!! In the mean-time... Could you review? Pweese? Thank you! ^-^  
  
Sorry it took so long to print out this chappie... But... OH JUST READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_- Grrrrrrrr... If you are reading this... It means... YOU'RE NOT READING THE STORY!!!!!!!! So HA!! Caught ya! Ok... I'll shut up now...  
  
*ahem* *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *  
  
After they all got back from roller-skating, Chichi already had dinner ready.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks left... Maya was disappointed... So was Trunks... (o.O;;;;)  
  
Chichi wanted to eat outside... so they did...  
  
Maya was chatting with Chichi, while Goku and the others were stuffing their faces...  
  
Goshi's tail wagged behind her... Maya saw this... Gohan's tail also wagged... Maya saw his tail, even though he was on the other side of the table. Raditz tail was also wagging, while he chomped down on a piece of Chicken... Maya saw his tail too...  
  
She couldn't take the pressure anymore... 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE ANYMORE!!!!' (told ya'...) Maya screamed, as she stood up from the table.  
  
'What's the matter Maya...' Goshi said in a bored tone. 'OK!!!! *pant* *pant* I have been keeping a secret from you guys...' 'What?' They all asked. 'I-I-I... I HAVE A TAIL TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'WHAT!!!!' Goku and Raditz screamed. Goshi almost choked on her food... Gohan dropped his chopsticks... Chichi just went wide-eyed...  
  
Goshi was the first to speak... 'So, You're a Saiyan too?' She pointed her chopsticks at Maya, holding a bowl of rice in the other hand. 'No... It's not one of those gross, brown tails!' She smiled. 'HEY!!!' Goshi, Raditz, and Gohan yelled angrily... 'Well... I have a tail like this...' a tail unwrapped from Maya's legs underneath her skirt. It was... green? It was a light green with a violet tip. It was fox-like. Fluffy. 'It, uh, matches your hair...' Goshi pointed out, kind of dazed. 'RADITZ!!' She screamed suddenly. 'WHAT WOMAN!?!?!?!?!?' he snapped. 'Have you ever seen a tail like that before?' 'No. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Let me eat in peace...' He practically inhaled his rice.  
  
'Woooow...' Tomae and Gohan stared in awe...  
  
'Well... I'm going to bed... This has been a loooong day...' Goshi put her hands behind her head and walked inside. 'Hey Goshi!' Goku called out. 'Hm?' she stepped out of the door. 'Take this! I got it today, it'll make your leg feel better.' Goku flung a tiny green bean in the air and Goshi caught it. 'Thanks.' With that, Goshi walked into the house to go to sleep. 'What's a BEAN gonna do? Give her gas? It'll give the woman relief, but it won't make her FEEL better...' Raditz mumbled, still sitting at the table.  
  
Goshi opened the door again and threw a frying pan at his head...  
  
It hit the back of his head, making his eyes pop out, and his teeth cringe. Tomae laughed quietly...  
  
Pretty soon everybody else went to bed too. This time all the guys had to sleep in the living room (except Goku) And Goshi and Maya got to sleep in the guest bedroom. *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* The next day...  
  
Everybody had breakfast and was really bored... Goshi's back lay on the carpet in the living room with her legs on the couch. She was twiddling her thumbs, since there was nothing else to do. Gohan stared at the TV... Which wasn't even on... He was merely five inches away from the screen, and his mouth just hung open... as if waiting for something to happen.  
  
Tomae and Maya were in the kitchen sitting in the chairs, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Raditz came and sat on the couch a foot away from Goshi's legs. 'I'm bored...' Goshi stated out of nowhere. 'I could rub your feet-OUCH!!' Goshi kicked him in the face. Her leg was fully healed now ever since she ate that sensu-bean. Yes... She knew what a sensu-bean was...  
  
Chichi was talking on the phone with Bulma... Goku was outside somewhere. 'Uh-huh.' *high-pitched noise comes from phone* (It's Bulma's reply) 'Ok...' *more high pitched noises* 'That's a great idea!' *squeals of joy come from the phone*  
  
Tomae and Maya's head perked up.  
  
'Yes, I'll bring them over! Great! This will be fun! Bye Bulma!' Chichi hung up the phone. She looked over at Maya and Tomae. 'Do you guys want to go to Capsule Corps.?' Maya stood up from her chair quickly, scooting the chair backwards. 'YES WE DO!!!!' She said all to quickly. 'Sure!' Tomae smiled. 'Great! I just have to pick up Pan! Urg...' She stopped. 'What's wrong?' Tomae asked. 'Pan is gone. Even though Mr. Satan lives in the city. She's staying there to visit him for a while...' 'Ooooh...' 'Man, she didn't want to go either! Gohan had to call Goku to help restrain her, and bring her over there!' 'When did this happen?' Maya asked. 'While you guys were out skating.' Tomae replied. 'Oh... Oh yeah! You weren't there!' Maya pointed at Tomae. Tomae fell over anime style.  
  
'Hmm...' Chichi started looking around the house. She looked at Maya... 'Hmm... No.' 'No what?' Maya asked lifting an eyebrow. 'Oh, it's just something Bulma and me were going to do. I just wanted to see if you'd be... the one.' She said "the one" in one of those...creepy tones people get when something EVIL is about to happen... 'Okaaaaaay?' Maya was really confused.  
  
Chichi walked through the house and into the living room. She looked at Goshi. 'A-HAH!!!!' She practically screamed. 'Wha-what!?!?!?!?' Goshi looked over to Chichi and the others. 'What's wrong?' 'Oh, nothing! It's just... would you guys like to go to Capsule Corps.?' Chichi smiled at them. 'Sure!' They all said standing up. 'GREAT!!!' Chichi smiled to herself... 'GOKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!' She called out.  
  
Goku appeared in a flash. 'Yeah Chichi?' 'Could you take us to Capsule Corps.?' 'Sure!' He had to grab everybody, and then he used instant transmission (again) to get to the Breifs'.  
  
Maya wondered off. (probably looking for Trunks...)  
  
Goku walked off in another direction. Tomae and Gohan followed.  
  
'Well!' Chichi clasped her hands together. 'Raditz, Go with Goku and the others!' 'What? Why?' He had his arms crossed. 'JUST DO IT!!!' Chichi snapped.  
  
'Whoa...' Goshi just stared in amazement. Raditz 'Hmphed' and walked off the way the other guys went.  
  
'Ok Goshi! Just follow me!' Chichi smiled at Goshi. She grabbed Goshi's arm and pulled her upstairs.  
  
'Bulma! Number 18! I'm here!' Chichi called out and opened a door. It was a lab, but it was quite empty for a lab. There weren't as many gadgets or projects you might think a laboratory would have. It was basically...empty... 'What is this place?' Goshi said as they both entered. 'This is my extra's room. I put all my things that won't fit into the other lab. So basically I just store stuff here.' Bulma replied.  
  
Goshi looked around. Bra was standing next to Bulma, and Marron was standing next to Num. 18. 'What's going on?' Goshi asked.  
  
'Chichi, where's Pan?' Num. 18 asked. 'She's at her other grandfathers house.' Chichi answered. 'Which one?' Bulma asked. 'The evil almost bald one...' Chichi answered. 'Oh.' 18 replied.  
  
'Ok...What are we doing here?????' Goshi asked a little irritatated... 'I came up with an idea that we should dress our daughters, or granddaughters (referring to Chichi), up like what we used to look like!' Bulma said answering Goshi's question. 'Huh?' Goshi wasn't sure if she heard correctly. 'Come on! It'll be fun!' Bra and Marron said at the same time, smiling.  
  
Before Goshi could answer, Chichi grabbed Goshi and dragged her to a seat and set her down. Then Chichi sat at a seat right next to Goshi. There was no escape...  
  
Bulma and Bra entered a room... that room was... a bathroom... (dun dun dun)  
  
Goshi started to sweat...  
  
Marron and 18 took a seat on the opposite side of the wall. Marron smiled, and 18 just had her regular expression. But inside she was really happy. *one minute* *two minutes* *ten minutes* *fifteen minutes* Marron and the others STILL had the same expression on.  
  
Bulma opened the door. And out walked... was that Bra?  
  
Bra had an afro-type hair-doo, with a headband wrapped around her forehead. She had on baggy pants and a vest, with a long sleeve shirt under it. (Pick any colors)  
  
'You look great!' Marron smiled, as her and 18 got up and entered the room.  
  
Goshi was terrified. Scared stiff. Freaked out. Mortified. You choose. 'I hate makeovers...' Goshi mumbled. 'What was that?' Chichi looked over. She didn't hear what Goshi said. 'Huh? OH!' She smiled sheepishly. 'Oh! Umm... I said, uh, never mind.' She looked at the ground quickly. 'Okaaaaay?' Chichi then went back to smiling.  
  
*one minute* *two minutes* *ten minutes* *fifteen minutes* *twenty minutes*  
  
Goshi was too scared to be bored.  
  
Creeeeeeeeek... the door opened.  
  
18 walked out, and moved some of her short hair out of her eyes. (remember... this is GT, so 18 has her hair cut...) Marron walked out behind her, looking at the ground. She felt a bit shy. 'WOW Marron! That's cool!' Bra squealed. 'Thanks.'  
  
Marron had her hair just like 18 used to have it. Her hair-part was off to one side, and it hung straight down. She had on a sleeveless denim-vest, and a matching skirt. And some pants underneath. And she wore a long sleeved shirt that was striped black & white.  
  
Goshi was about to pass out when Chichi interrupted her thoughts. 'Come on Goshi!' 'Huh? Oh...' She decided to go for it. 'NO WAY!' She dashed for the door, but 18 grabbed her arms and dragged Goshi into the bathroom.  
  
'Girls.' Bulma said. 'Why don't you go downstairs... this COULD take a while.' *Screams can be heard from the bathroom* 'Ok mom.' Bra said, and the two girls walked out the door and went downstairs.  
  
Bulma and Chichi entered the bathroom. 'Come on Goshi! It'll be fun!' Bulma said cheerfully. 'NEVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!' Goshi screamed.  
  
Bulma and Chichi turned on the bathtub water, while 18 restrained Goshi. 'What are you doing?!?!?!' Goshi screamed. 'You're getting a bath! You are dirty, and need to be cleaned!' Chichi said smiling. 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' Goshi screamed.  
  
Outside...  
  
Marron and Bra had walked outside to see what everyone else was up to. Vegeta and Goku were sparing. Trunks was talking with Maya. Garron and Tomae were talking to (or rather pestering) Raditz.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Bra. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! WOMAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!' Vegeta shrieked. 'Relax dad! It's me! Bra, you're daughter.' Bra put her hands to her hips. 'Oh... I knew that! Don't correct me girl!' Vegeta looked away.  
  
'Wow guys! What did you do?' Goku asked. 'Our mothers wanted to make us dress like they were when they were young.' Marron said smiling. 'Ok. But... where's Goshi?' Goku asked.  
  
Both Bra and Marron pointed to a window.  
  
As if on cue... Goshi crashed through the window, trying to escape. 18 grabbed her leg before she could get out of reach. 'NEVEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!' Goshi screamed, her pants were on the brink of ripping off. Raditz and the others looked up. They all sweat-dropped.  
  
Broken glass crashed onto the ground. Everyone covered their heads. 'What's going on?' Trunks asked. 'Nothing much...' Bra said. 'Then what are they doing?' Trunks seemed a bit annoyed. 'NOTHING!!!!!!' Bra and Marron walked off... giggling.  
  
Goshi tried to grab something, but found only the smooth surface of Capsule Corps. 'I'LL NEVER GIVE INTO THE EVIL!!! THE EEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!' Goshi cried.  
  
'WOMAN!!!' Raditz called out. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!'  
  
Goshi looked over. RADITZ!!! He would help her! 'RADITZ!!!! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!'  
  
Raditz smirked. He'd play a little game today... 'WHAT WAS THAT?' He put a hand to his ear pretending he didn't hear. 'COME OOOOOON!!!!!! GET ME DOWN!!!!!!!' She screamed as loud as she could. 'Oh! Let me think about it. Ok I thought about it... no...' He leaned up against a tree. 'I'LL GET YOU RADITZ!!!!! I'M WATCHING YOU!!!!!' She screamed, as 18 finally pulled her up.  
  
In the bathroom...  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!' Bulma and Chichi put bubbles in the tub... the bubbles were a light pink... (weird, I know...)  
  
'Take off your clothes and get in the tub.' 18 said. 'No...' Goshi said almost hoarsely, as she glared at her.  
  
'Fine...' 18 glared back, and she pushed her into the tub... with Goshi's clothes STILL on.  
  
She kicked around until she lifted her head out of the water fiercely, splashing water around. She inhaled a deep breath... 'What was that for!' She shouted. 'You didn't do what I asked...' 18 replied simply. Goshi growled. 'Now that you're in the water you might as well take off you're clothes...' Chichi said. Goshi didn't budge. 'Fine have it you're way.' Chichi and the others walked toward her. Goshi didn't budge...  
  
Outside... 'Hey Maya? What's you're favorite food?' Trunks asked. 'Pie... *starts to drool at the thought* What's yours?' Maya asked Trunks. 'Marshmallows... *also starts to drool at the thought*'  
  
  
  
'Hey Raditz?' Gohan asked. 'What is it boy...' He replied sternly, keeping his eyes staring straight ahead at nothing. 'What is it like on Planet Vegeta?' 'Better than here...' 'I like to call it Vegeta-sei... that's how I was taught to say it...' Tomae said. 'Good for you...' Raditz was now chewing on a small stick.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were still fighting... (Let's just make this short by saying that there are a lot of punches and kicks)  
  
  
  
Bra and Marron were sitting in lawn chairs talking about how they looked... and stuff...  
  
  
  
In the bathroom...  
  
They finally got Goshi's clothes off. But you couldn't see anything, because of the bubbles.  
  
'What are we going to do about her hair? It's too spiky!' Chichi said. 'Oh! I already have it planned out!' Bulma smiled.  
  
Goshi had her arms crossed, with an expressionless face. Although her eyebrows were furrowed a bit... and they twitched every once and a while... 'What do you have planned, Bulma?' Num. 18 said. 'Well... I have this shampoo that can straighten out hair for a long time! Hee hee!' Bulma said. 'What? Really?' Chichi asked. 'Why do you think Trunks' hair is so straight!' Bulma giggled. 'What! Really!? So You mean that Trunks originally had Vegeta's hair!?!?!?!? That's amazing!' Chichi said. 'I'll go get it!' Bulma ran off...  
  
'Ok, in the mean-time. I'll wash your arms...' Chichi grabbed a bar of soap. She then grabbed one of Goshi's arms and began scrubbing.  
  
Bulma rushed back into the room with a shampoo bottle.  
  
'Ok... We're gonna have to take out your hair-tie Goshi.' Bulma said as she sat down by the tub. '...' No response. 'Ok...' Bulma grabbed her hair-tie and slid it off. Goshi's hair fell down her shoulders and some of it floated on top of the water.  
  
Num. 18 grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on Goshi's head. 'Since she's full-Saiyan we might need to use more shampoo... And it might be a BIT more stubborn than Trunks hair... ' Bulma said. 'Ok, I'll do it...' 18 grabbed the bottle out of Bulma's hands and squeezed the bottle till it was ALL OUT!!!!! 'Oh my!' Chichi said. Soooo... The three ladies began scrubbing her hair.  
  
After they got her clean, they emptied the tub and gave Goshi a towel that she wrapped around herself. 'Ok... Now we need to worry about the clothes...' Bulma said. Goshi's eyes bulged... 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'M NOT WEARING ANY WEIRD CLOTHES JUST GIVE ME MY OLD ONES!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!' Goshi took another dash for the door but 18 stopped her. 'I brought some old clothes! This will be fun!' Chichi giggled. 'HAVE MERCYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!' Goshi cried out.  
  
Outside... 'So Maya... You like pie eh?' 'Yeah... You like marshmallows?' Maya asked Trunks. 'Yeah... So you like pie eh?' 'Yeah... you like marshmallows?' Maya asked Trunks. 'Yeah... So you like pie eh?' (ok... this is getting REEEEAAAALLLYYY dull...)  
  
Num. 18 walked out of the house with a smirk... Bulma walked out with a smirk...  
  
*Screaming could be heard from inside*  
  
Goku stopped... 'What's going on?'  
  
*More screaming can be heard*  
  
Goku walked up to the back door and walked in.  
  
There was Chichi... But she was different somehow... She didn't have two clips in hair... she had a bun in her hair... Like she used to... 'Chichi is that you? Wow! You look great!' He walked up to her... she wasn't facing him. She stopped dead in her tracks. Goku hugged her from behind and lifted her off the ground. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?! ARE YOU BRAINDEAD?!?!?!' She shouted.  
  
Goku's eyes shot open. 'Goshi?' He asked. 'PUT ME DOWN YOU BLOCKHEAD!!!!!!!' She kicked and squirmed around. 'OH!! Sorry Goshi! Heheh... I thought you were Chichi.' He rubbed the back of his head. Goshi growled... then she walked over to the couch and sat down with her arms crossed. 'You thought that was me?' Chichi said. Goku looked over. 'Uhhh... Sor-' 'THAT'S SO SWEET!' She hugged Goku. 'Ummm... Ok?' Goku was clueless...  
  
Maya, Trunks and Tomae walked in. 'What's the matter?' Maya looked at Goku and chichi. Then she saw... another Chichi? Wait a minute! That was Goshi!!!! 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!' Maya screamed, startling Goshi. Everybody else came in to see what all the screaming was about. Everybody almost fainted... Well... Vegeta did... But everybody else just stared wide-eyed at... A GIANT PURPLE MONSTER!!!!! No I'm just kidding what they REALLY saw was Goshi sitting on the couch... She looked like Chichi... But...younger... she even had the old clothes Chichi used to wear! The pants under the dress-like thingy with slits up the sides... and the orange bandana rapped around her neck... Her hair was up in a bun too! It even had the two locks of hair hanging down on each side of her face!!! This was a creepy moment... 'OOOOO!!!!' Maya squealed. 'Kodak moment!' CLICK! She took a picture...  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* OOOOOOOOO!!!!! What will happen next? o.O Find out next time on... DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. EVIL PIGGIES!

Dragon Fighters  
  
By: animej  
  
Soooo... REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!! Thank you for the people who reviewed so far! ^-^ THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Ok, I'll shut up now...  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
It was night time outside... everyone had gone to sleep... Even those annoying crickets everyone hates to listen to... *crickets chirp* HEY!!! I SAID YOU WERE ASLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pant* *pant*  
  
*crickets stop chirping* Much better... Now, as I was SAYING!!!!! Everyone was asleep, except ONE person... That person was Goshi...  
  
She walked away from the Son's house, and started a fire with firewood lying in a pile on the ground.  
  
Her hair was down; she had taken out the hair bun Chichi put in earlier that day. She shuddered to think about it... Her hair was no longer spiky, but straight. It ran about to her mid-back. She still had locks in her hair, but now they were smaller and skinnier hair-locks... The two chunks of hair that originally spiked up then down curving to fit on the side of her face were now a bunch of little hair pieces. They still spiked up a little then down, but her hair locks were split into tinier ones at the bottom. They got in her face more... Goshi didn't like it much...  
  
She was now wearing the same clothes she had originally. A sky-blue shirt that hung over one shoulder. Khaki pants with lavender trimmings, and one of the pants had still been torn off because of when she broke her leg. And she still had those chunky black boots that were a bit big for Goshi, but she like them anyway. They stopped in the middle of her lower leg.  
  
The fire glazed. It crackled everywhere, and ashes were flung about. Goshi stood above the fire. She held something in her hand.  
  
They were clothes... They were the ones Chichi let her wear. 'Stupid clothes... I will NEVER wear these... these... THINGS as long as I live...' And with that said, she through them in the fire.  
  
She laughed out loud. 'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! !!'  
  
The door opened. 'Goshi?' Goku asked. Goshi was startled. She looked over to the house. 'Huh?' she asked. 'What are you doing out here?' He asked yawning. 'Oh!' she smiled sheepishly putting a hand behind her head. 'Nothing! Hey Goku?' 'Yeah?' 'How would you make it look like there was never a fire here?' she asked. 'Hmmm...' He thought, scratching his head. 'I'd use the Kamehameha way... Why don't you try! It'd be easy for you!' He stepped out of the doorway and closed it behind him. 'You expect ME to do THAT! I don't know how to use ki yet' 'You'll never know until you try.' He said, walking up to her. She sighed. 'Ok...'  
  
She positioned her hands the way she saw Goku doing it many times before on TV.  
  
~How does she know how to put her hands like that? I haven't even explained ANYTHING yet! Oh well...~ Goku thought.  
  
She began. 'Kame...' 'That's right!' Goku cheered. 'Hame...' 'Good, good...' Goku urged her on. 'HA!' She put her hands in front of her... nothing happened...  
  
they paused for a sec. 'Well... at least you tried...' Goku said. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A bright beam SHOT out of Goshi's hand, completely obliterating the fire and anything beyond...  
  
Goshi's eyes nearly popped out of her head! 'Whoa...' Late reaction...  
  
Goku was shocked... 'W-well... we, b-better go to bed...' He had that same expression all the way back to bed... Goshi went to her bedroom... shocked... Goku climbed into bed with his eyes WIDE open...  
  
*The next morning* Goku still had his eyes WIDE open... Chichi rolled over. 'Good morning honey.' She smiled and got out of bed. 'Smugy bedurle...' He mumbled babble...  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* In a dark room... 'So that's the Dragon Fighters eh?' A dark and gloomy voice said. There was a wide screen showing pictures of Maya, Tomae, and Goshi. 'Well... They're getting stronger... I better get rid of them soon...' The person laughed evilly. 'HAHAHAHAAA!!!' A voice interrupted him. 'Excuse me, Lord Shiaka...' It was a cracky feminine voice. 'What is it Kitty?' He boomed. 'Is there anything we could possibly send out to terminate the Dragon Fighters?' 'Hmmm...' He thought. 'Maybe... Ah yes! Send out number x-5b.' 'Yes sire...' the female left. She entered a hall with a bit more lighting. You could just see her face. Long, dark, blood red hair, with matching eyes. Her hair was long and wavy. It stopped about to her lower back. She wore a black vest and a red long-sleeve shirt underneath. Then she had a black skirt that stopped above her knees. She walked over to a computer and typed in 'x-5b_DBZ-gt.' She laughed quietly. 'Soon you shall die little ones...' She pressed a BIG red button. *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* Goku was sitting at the table eating toast... with his eyes still wide open... (Now I know what you're thinking... His eyes would be dried out by now... But lets pretend that he blinks every once and a while...) Raditz was sitting next to Goshi, who had Garron in her lap inhaling his food. Tomae and Maya sat in the living room watching TV. They already ate. Chichi was washing dishes.  
  
'I'm tired...' Goshi said. Raditz raised an eyebrow. 'Of what?' 'For one thing... YOU LOOKING AT ME!!!!!!!! And second... I'm just tired... Maya was rolling around all night... The noise was driving me crazy!' She rubbed her temples. 'Kakarot!' Raditz yelled. 'What the HFIL is wrong with you!' 'Smuggle beepershnips...' Goku was babbling again... 'I'm going to bed...' Goshi picked up Gohan stood up, then set him back down. Gohan went back to stuffing his face. Goshi walked back down the hall and plopped down on the bed, and immediately fell asleep.  
  
*Later on*  
  
Goshi woke up, but didn't open her eyes... she wanted to relax a little more. But then she realized she woke up BECAUSE of something... She heard a shuffling sound at the foot of the bed... 'Raditz... If you're in here...' She opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes bulged. She rubbed her eyes to make sure... No... She was right... There at the foot of her bed... was the ugliest... most disgusting little black pig you could ever see... (I've got nothing against piggy's... it's just they happen to be one of the evil monster thingys in this story...) It was about a foot tall... There was fur growing behind its ears... It had dark coal-like eyes... A stubby little tail... It had brown teeth... And it was DROOLING!!!!!!!! No WONDER my feet feel wet... she thought... Goshi was scared stiff... The piggy looked at her... Goshi did the only thing she could think of... 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She screamed at the top of her lungs... 'SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!' The piggy squealed. Raditz BURST down the door. 'WHAT IS IT WOMAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' He yelled.  
  
The pig charged at Goshi and bit into her arm. 'AAAAAAAAH!!!' She yelled. 'WOOOOMMMAAAANN!!!!!!' Raditz yelled. He jumped on the bed and pulled the piggy-thing off Goshi's arms and through the out the window. The window shattered into pieces.  
  
Goku and the others rushed in. 'WHAT'S WRONG?!' Goku shouted. 'THERE'SANEVILPIGGY-THINGTHATATTACKEDME!!!!!' Goshi screamed all to fast. 'What?' Tomae said. Goshi breathed. 'Ok... There's an evil piggy-thing that attacked me!!!!' She shouted a bit slower. Goshi's arm was bleeding. Everyone saw... 'Whoa...' Goku and Tomae said together. Goshi stood up and ran out the shattered window. Everyone else followed. Chichi and Maya stayed behind... 'Do you really think there's an evil piggy Chichi?' Maya asked. 'There has been a LOT of weird things I've seen in my life... So I wouldn't be surprised.' Chichi answered.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Sure enough... there was a tiny little piggy that sat on its bottom staring at Goshi, Raditz, Goku, and Tomae. It tilted its head.  
  
Everyone had a straight face. Goshi leapt foreword, but as she did the piggy grew in size... Goshi immediately jumped back. It was now taller than Goku's house. 'That's one, BIG, pig!' Tomae said. Goku attacked the creature kicking and punching at it. It was like jello... all the attacks bounced right off.  
  
'I'll try this ONE, MORE, TIME...' Raditz inhaled deeply... 'Keep your eye on the birdy...' He said in a hoarse voice... 'Oh great...' Goshi smacked her forehead. A red and white energy-ball formed in Raditz hand... He through it like a baseball... As he did Goku shot a Kamehameha blast... The pig exploded... 'Hey... I did it... HA!!!!' Raditz said proudly. 'Whatever...' Goshi mumbled.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
In that same dark, dark room... 'Idiots! There all IDIOTS!!!' He bellowed. He banged his fist on a table as he watched the big screen showing that x-5b was destroyed. 'I guess I'll have to got there myself!' He clenched his fist. 'They will get in the way of my plans! Toto... my old friend... your time has come for YOU and your little friends to DIE!!!!!'  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Raditz ran over and picked up Goshi. 'Did you see that? I destroyed him! ME!!' 'Yeah... great... now PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She screeched. He set her down.  
  
Goshi looked over at Tomae... He had started a fire... And he was holding some kind of meat on a stick... uh-oh... 'TOMAE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!?' she ran up to him. He was sitting on the ground, cross-legged. 'I'm hungry!' He whined. 'But! But! You're actually going to eat that thing!' Goshi made a disgusted face. 'Yeah! Why not! I also brought marshmallows!' He smiled.  
  
ZOOM!!!!!!!  
  
A purple blur whizzed past Goku and Raditz and stopped at Tomae. 'Did you say... Marshmallows?' It was Trunks... Goshi fell over anime-style. Trunks sat down next to Tomae, grabbed a stick, shoved at least five marshmallows on it and stuck it right above the fire.  
  
ZOOM!!!!!!  
  
A green blur came charging towards them. 'TRUNKS!!!!!!!!' It was Maya. Goshi fell over anime-style...again...  
  
Maya sat next to Trunks, and smiled... ~beep~ ~beep~ A beeping noise came from Maya and Tomae's pockets... They pulled out that little computer Toto had given them.  
  
'HEY!!' Goshi yelled. 'Mine never worked!' She said as she suddenly remembered the tiny computer. She reached into her back pocket. She pulled out... a broken computer. The glass had cracked and it was smashed in half, and was dangling by only three wires.  
  
She then remembered all the times she fell... Raditz dropping her... Raditz dropping her... Raditz dropping her off a cliff... Raditz dropping her... Etc...  
  
'Maybe that's why it doesn't work...' She said to herself.  
  
Tomae read his...  
  
Tomae defects...  
  
Hair color change...  
  
Eye color change...  
  
Sudden food cravings...  
  
~Aaaahh so THAT'S what that was all about...~ Tomae thought to himself.  
  
Maya read hers.  
  
Maya defects.  
  
Hair color change...  
  
Eye color change...  
  
Tail growth.  
  
~Aaahh so THAT'S what that was all about...! Maya thought to herself.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
In that dark, dark room...  
  
'Aaaahh... the perfect moment...' Shiaka laughed quietly to himself... 'They have gathered...'  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
OOOOOOOOO!!!! What will happen next! o.O Find out NEXT time on... DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!!!! Thank you for ALL the people who reviewed! ^^ Plus all the people who DIDN'T review... and even though it would bring me joy... I'm glad that your at least reading this story!  
  
*animej does stupid hero pose* AND REMEMBER!!!!!!!!! Tell your friends about my story!!!!! ^______^ Vegeta: Oh GREAT!!!! Ya know... you are very rude! Animej: Nani? (what?) Vegeta: I mean! You couldn't POSSIBLY be anymore RUDE!!!! Now if you'll EXCUSE me! I have some cookies that need to be taken out of the oven!!! *HMPH* Animej: ...................o.O;;;; ........Uh... are you the REAL Vegeta? 


	22. NOT THE STRAWBERRIES!

Dragon Fighters  
  
By: animej  
  
It's getting close to the end... ;_; So... be nice and... REVIEW!!!!!! It would mean a lot...  
  
Ok... The disclaimer... right... It's hard to remember when... THE STORY'S ALMOST FINISHED!!!!! *sigh* Ok... I don't own any DBZ characters, blah blah blah... BUT!!! While I was away... I saw a movie... a very FUNNY movie... (It was on TV... I was bored... So I watched it) That movie was... (dun dun dun) WAYNE'S WORLD 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There was this one part that I thought was SOOOOO funny... And it will be in this chapter... Somewhere... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AND I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHICH PART IT'S IN!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *ahem* Ok... I'll shut up now...  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
'Somebody!' Goshi screamed.  
  
'WHAT!!!' everyone yelled... Except Maya and Trunks...  
  
'Could you get me some work tools?' She asked.  
  
'I HAVE SOME!!!!!!' Trunks stood up and did a stupid superhero pose.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped (except Maya). 'Here.'  
  
Trunks handed Goshi a bag filled with screwdrivers, hammers, and other essentials...  
  
'Thanks...' Goshi sat down on the ground, pulled out a screwdriver, and tinkered with her tiny computer-like-thing that Toto gave her.  
  
Trunks continued stuffing his mouth with marshmallows... Maya sat next to him.  
  
Everyone stayed there and watched Goshi. What was she doing? 'I'M FIXING MY COMPUTER, IDIOT!!' HEY!!! I'M THE NARRATOR!!! YOU HAVE TO BE NICE!!!! 'Says who?!' ME!!!! THAT'S WHO!!!! 'GRRRRRRRR!!!!' GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Ok... I'm fine... anyhoo...  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Everyone had gotten bored of watching Goshi, so the just decided to lie on the ground. 'I'M DONE!!!!' Goshi stood up and did a weird pose.  
  
'Your dumb?' Raditz hadn't heard her exactly.  
  
'NO YOU DOLT!!! I'm done!' *throws giant frying pan at Raditz*  
  
'With what?' Goku asked.  
  
'This!' She held up the tiny computer-like-thing. It looked like it was BRAND NEW!!!!  
  
Goshi looked at the screen. It blipped on. A bunch of numbers, letters, and some signs she had never seen ran over the screen. Then, the word 'Goshi' beeped on and off the computer.  
  
Goshi was in a mix of confusion and awe. Suddenly, Goshi felt strange... Something was wrong... She felt, like she was... getting smaller... 'Huh?' Then it stopped. She felt her face... It felt the same. She looked behind her... She still had a tail... she looked at her clothes... They were the same, but... THEY GOT BIGGER!!!! 'AAAAH!!!' She screamed suddenly, feeling the clothes. She looked around... everyone looked different somehow. Tomae, Trunks, Maya, and Goku were looking at her funny. Tomae, and Trunks were trying to contain their laughter. Maya and Goku just tilted their heads in confusion. HEY!! Where was Raditz? She looked behind her. Raditz was standing there... HE GOT TALLER!!!!! Goshi's eyes widened. 'Whoa...' she was speechless. Raditz was also looking at her. He looked like her was about to laugh his pants off. (not literally)  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' Goshi bellowed. 'You! You're... you're...' Tomae couldn't come up with words... He just fell over laughing, as did Trunks and Raditz.  
  
'GOKU!!' Goshi whined. 'What are they laughing at!?!?!?!?'  
  
'Well... for starters... you shrunk...' He pointed his index finger at her.  
  
'Huh? Ok... I was as tall as Maya and Tomae before, soooo...' She walked up to Maya, put a hand on top of her head and slid it over towards Maya checking her height... OH MAN!!! SHE HAD GOTTEN SMALLER!!!!!! 'AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!' She jumped back. 'I'm as short as Vegeta was!' 'In which Saga?' Maya asked. 'Uhhh... Hmm...' she thought for a bit... 'The, Cell Saga?' 'Oh my!' Maya said. 'But then again, Raditz got taller.' Maya pointed to a longhaired man, rolling around the ground laughing his head off. (Once again... NOT LITERALLY!!!!) 'Huh?' Raditz stopped, and blinked a few times. He stood up... HEY!!! He was as tall as Goku, er, Kakarot!!!  
  
Goshi realized something... IT WAS THIS LITTLE COMPUTER THAT CAUSED THIS!!!! 'GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!' she was about to throw it to the ground when some stuff appeared on the screen. Raditz looked over her shoulder... It read:  
  
  
  
Goshi Defects  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrinkage of 3 inches  
  
  
  
  
  
Speed and agility upgraded  
  
Energy enhanced  
  
Raditz got in front of her and bent down. He poked her chest. 'Well, these don't look like they've gotten smaller...' *twitch* *twitch* '........YOU PERVERT!!!!!' She magically pulled out her frying pan.  
  
'Uh oh...' Raditz said. WHAM!!!! She swung the pan like a golf club and knocked him high into the air. She held up her fist.  
  
A vein appeared on her forehead and on her hand.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
They went home (Trunks went to HIS home) and Chichi fed them all dinner.  
  
'Oh, Goshi? Could you be a dear and go to the store and pick up some food for us? I would, but I'm cleaning tonight, and Goku can't count money very well.' Chichi asked, scrubbing a dish over the sink. 'Well, I uh-' 'Great!!!!' Chichi interrupted her. 'Um... ok... But I don't know where the store is...' Goshi pointed out, 'Well! Goku can take you to the store! Chichi gave a list of foods to Goshi. 'Ok... Bye!'  
  
Goku flew Goshi to the store. They gathered all the foods. And went to the cashier to pay. They were next in line. The cashier was a guy with black hair, a red apron, and dark sunglasses. 'Hello!' He said. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties or something.  
  
He began sliding stuff across that... uh... food checker thing...  
  
But there was a problem with the strawberries!!! (NOT THE STRAWBERRIES!!!) He checked it again, and again, and again.  
  
'OH!!' He said. He took off his sunglasses.  
  
Goku and Goshi's eyes widened.  
  
His left eye was... A CAT'S EYE!!!!! It had that crescent shaped pupil that cats have...  
  
The cashier saw their looks. He tried to ignore it.. But they just kept staring!!!!! '*sigh* Yes... This IS a cat's eye. I lost my eye a long time ago, and all they had at the time were cat's eyes... so, I now have a cat's eye.'  
  
'I see' Goku said. Goshi smacked the back of his head. (if you don't get it then. uh. read it AGAIN!!!!! And AGAIN!!!! Until you get it. ^^ Joking! XDXD)  
  
The cashier gave them a funny look, then he just went on. 'The reason the strawberries aren't going through is that there is a discount on strawberries today.'  
  
'Aww... I always have an eye for these kind of things!' Goshi covered her mouth. Goku elbowed her side.  
  
The cashier stared at them but went on.  
  
'All you have to do is sign this.' He gave them a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
'Yes!' She smiled stupidly. 'We'll just cross the T's and dot the-'  
  
The cashier glared at her as she paused and glared at him.  
  
'lower.....case....J's....' She said slowly while reaching for the pen.  
  
She quickly signed the paper, and gave it to him. They took the groceries and hurried out the door. The strawberries were their last item.  
  
Goku flew Goshi and the groceries back home... neither said a word... That was one weird experience they'll never forget...  
  
They got home and put the groceries on the kitchen table.  
  
A dark blur whizzed past Goku. 'WOMAN!!' It was Raditz.  
  
He latched onto Goshi. 'LET ME GO!!'  
  
'Where were you?!?!?!' He yelled as he squeezed her tighter, forcing the oxygen out of her lungs. 'My short little woman ran off without me! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!' He yelled in her ear. *cough* 'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' She screamed. Maya and Tomae walked. 'What going on?' Tomae asked.  
  
Goshi was whacking Raditz with the frying pan, partly trying to get out of his grasp.but mostly trying to hurt him for calling her short.. Goku was sweat-dropping. Chichi was scrubbing dishes...still... And Garron was just sitting at the table digging in the grocery bags.  
  
Tomae and Maya sweat-dropped. What a scene to walk in on...  
  
Goshi finally got out of Raditz' grasp. She reached in her back pocket, pulled out her tiny computer, through it on the ground and stomped on it till it was just a bunch of tiny pieces. 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!!!! Stupid computer...' she mumbled, crossing her arms and walking away from the scraps of the, now, destroyed computer.  
  
Just the something beeped in the pocket of Maya's skirt. She pulled out the tiny computer. 'Huh?' Maya and Tomae said together. Everyone stopped. On Maya's screen there was a computerized button. She pushed the screen were the button was and then a picture of Toto appeared. 'HEY!!! It's TOTO!!!!!!' She squealed Goshi rushed over behind Tomae and Maya. The picture spoke... 'Dragon fighters... I am here to warn you that Shiaka now knows of you and is coming to find you...' 'Oh my!' Maya said. 'HEY!' Goshi cut in. 'How come you never told us this thing was a communicator?!?!' She demanded.  
  
'There are a LOT of things I haven't told you.' The pearly-white-colored dragon said.  
  
'Grrr... Ok. Why is it that when I fixed my computer THEN I got the small 'defects?' Did does it MAKE the defects?'  
  
Toto thought for a minute. 'No... It only lets them out... See, if you traveled from world to world with THAT thing broken or if you just didn't have one... the 'defects' would build up until one day they would all come out... and the result would be fatal...' 'But why did Raditz get taller?' Maya asked. 'He's not one of us.' 'True...' He thought to himself again. then he spoke up. 'Was there any skin contact with one of you while you entered?' Tomae and Maya looked at Goshi. 'What? I pulled him in! That's ALL!!!' She snapped. 'That would do it.' Toto nodded his head.. Tomae was a bit confused. 'But why did Raditz get taller, and Goshi uhh... get smaller?' (hey that rhymes!! ^-^) 'Because they will share the same 'defects' but one of the 'defects' will be opposite for the other person. And in there case... Raditz got taller.' Goshi mumbled some words as she crossed her arms... 'And I have also called you to tell you something else...' He added. 'Why didn't you call Goshi's communicator?' Tomae asked. 'Well I TRIED but it was disconnected.' 'Uhhh...' Goshi, Tomae and Maya sweat-dropped. 'You are the Dragon Fighters... and you are called that for a reason.' Toto said. 'Because Maya came up with the name?' Goshi said. 'NO!' Toto yelled at the top of his lungs. 'Because you are the three elemental dragon trainers.' 'Huh?' they all said at once. 'You will each receive an egg. You will have to care for that egg until it hatches.' 'Into a dragon?' Goshi interrupted. 'YES INTO A DRAGON!!!!!' He shouted again. 'Then you will raise the dragon as your own.' 'Wow! My own pet dragon!' Tomae said in awe. 'I always wanted one of those!' Goshi raised an eyebrow. Toto continued. 'They will help you fight in your battles. But remember, they will only HELP you, they will not fight FOR you. They will grow as they learn. Take care... Dragon Fighters...' And with that, his picture zoomed out until it was just a blank screen. 'WOW!!!! I can't wait to get my very own DRAGON!!!' Tomae said, flapping his arms around. 'He never did say WHEN we would get them. I guess we'll just have to wait.' Maya said. 'I HATE waiting...' Goshi mumbled.  
  
The three looked around. Everyone was staring at them... They had heard the WHOLE thing... 'Wow!!!' Gohan, er, Garron said. 'My mom's gonna get a dragon! COOL!' It felt weird for him to call Goshi his mother, but he eventually got used to it.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The sky cracked with lighting... There was something outside...  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* OOOOOOOOOOO!!!! What will happen next? o.O Who is outside? Or should I say... WHAT is outside? And when do they get those... 'Dragon eggs?' Find out NEXT time on DRAGON FIGHTERS!!! Heeeee heeeee!!!! I'm not telling what's happening next time!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! ^_____________________________^ I'M SO EVIL!!!!!! XDXDXD 


	23. Another odd chapter

Dragon Fighters  
  
By: animej  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I don't know why I'm laughing... *sweat-drop*  
  
Please forgive me. I was gone for a LOOOOOOONG time off with meh family... ^_^;;;; So finally... Here's the new chapter... ^_^  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* BOOM!!!!! Something was outside...  
  
Everyone stopped... 'What was that?' Goku asked. '...' Nobody dared answer. 'Well. I think it was-' I SAID NOBODY ANSWERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raditz steps back. 'Ok! Ok! Never mind...' That's better...  
  
'I'll go check it out.' Goku said with a frown. 'YOU CAN'T TAKE ALL THE CREDIT KAKAROT!!! I'm coming!' Raditz said, stepping in front of Goku.  
  
They both headed out the door. 'What do YOU think it is Chichi?' Maya asked nervously. 'Oh! All this worrying's going to give me wrinkles!' Chichi said. *Everyone fell over anime style* ~Same old Chichi~ Tomae thought. -Outside-  
  
'Who's out there?!' Goku demanded. He searched for a ki... he found one... He ran forward... He saw something... something... small... Raditz caught up to him... 'What is it Kakarot?!' Raditz shouted. 'What IS that?' Goku said. 'What is WHAT?!?!?!?!' 'That...' Goku said kind of dazed. He pointed to something on the ground... It was... (Dun dun dun) a tiny pink piggy... 'AWWW!!! ISN'T IT CUTE!!' Goku said, picking it up into his arms. 'KAKAROT!!! Are you that brain dead?!?!?! That could be another EVIL PIGGY!!!!!!!!' Raditz shouted. 'NAH! This guy is PINK! Let's bring him inside.' Goku said cheerfully. 'We STILL, SHOULDN'T bring him in!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Inside-  
  
Everyone was getting nervous. They were fidgeting around, twiddling their thumbs or something like that...  
  
'It's been a while since we heard from them...' Maya said, getting really nervous. 'I'll go check on them.' Goshi walked to the door and opened it, only to come face-to-face with a... pig... 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!'  
  
Goshi sprang right through the roof and into the night sky... (Author sweat- drops) 'I told you we shouldn't have brought it in!' Raditz yelled.  
  
'MY ROOF!!!!! I JUST PATCHED THE OTHER TWO SPOTS THE OTHER DAY!!!!! CRAP!!!!!!!!!!' Chichi yelled.  
  
You could here Goshi's voice fading away, then getting closer... and closer... until...  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She fell through the same hole she made in the first place... making a dent in the floor... 'GOSHI!!!' Maya screamed. 'Are you ok?!?!?!?!'  
  
Goshi lifted her head from the floor. She looked up and saw Goku still holding that... that... THING!!!!! She jumped back and hit the wall. 'WHAT IS THAT THING!!!!!' She pointed, still trying to hang onto the wall.  
  
'It's CUTE!!!!' Maya said running over to Goku and cooing and the pig. Everyone else ran over to it. Chichi, Tomae, Goha-er... Garron. But Raditz just walked up to Goshi. 'You're scared aren't you?' He smirked. 'NO!!! I'm not scared of some STUPID pig!!!' Goshi yelled. 'Then why are you shaking so much?' She looked down... Her legs and arms were trembling.  
  
'JUST BACK OFF!!!'  
  
~Ping!~ Goku just remembered something... 'THAT EVIL GUY IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' He through the piggy through the roof... never to be seen again... (At least by THEM...) 'GOKU!!!!' Chichi and Maya shouted. 'Oops... Sorry...' Goku scratched the back of his head... Goshi didn't show it... but she was REALLY happy that the piggy was gone... 'YAY! YAY! YAY!! The pig is gone! The pig is gone!' HEY!!! I SAID SHE DIDN'T SHOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pant* *pant* Goshi shuts up... MUCH better... But back to Goku... 'We must contact the gang!' He said. 'I'll first call... VEGETA!!!!!' Goku walks over to the phone... (Do they even HAVE a phone?) Goku picks up the phone... Goku stops... 'Er... what's their phone number?' *Everyone falls over anime style* (I made the number up... it's not real...) '1-800-bulmas-house' Chichi said. Tomae, Goshi, and Maya sweat-drop Goku dialed the number...  
  
-At Bulma's house-  
  
~ring~ ~ring~ Bulma walked over to the phone and picked it up. 'Hello?' She said. 'OH HI GOKU!!!!!' 'Where's Vegeta?' Bulma repeated the question. 'He's training...' While she was talking, she was trying to open a pickle jar... 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...' She tried to open the jar. 'GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!' Her face turned red with frustration.  
  
-At the Son's house-  
  
'Are you ok, bulma? You almost sound constipated...' Chichi whacked the back of his head. 'Oh um... Sorry Bulma... Oh, you're trying to open a pickle jar huh? Well, could you get Vegeta? Thanks...' *Sits and waits* *Everyone stares with anticipation* *still waiting* *Hears squeaky yelling on the other side of the line* 'Oh HI Vegeta!!!!' Goku smiles. 'Listen... We need your help with defeating another evil villain...' He paused. 'Oh, you're training to kill ME! OH Ok! Well then uh-'  
  
Goshi ran over and grabbed the phone out of Goku's hand. She put the phone right up to the front of her face and yelled. 'ALL RIGHT! LISTEN HEAR VEGETA!!!!!! YOU GET YOUR METELIC BUT OVER HEAR OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR -'  
  
~Please enjoy the brief intermission... there is a problem that needs to be fixed... Thank you! And continue watching (or reading)... Dragon Fighters!!!!~ *plays the dragonball z song* ~We have now fixed the problem... enjoy!~  
  
Goku was on the phone again... 'What was that Vegeta? Oh, let me get a piece of paper and a pen.' Gets a piece of paper and a pen... 'Ok, can you say that again? Ok, 'You better watch is Goshi-brat... I'll give you two seconds to run for... for what? Your life! Ah! Ok... and what else? Ok... 'I will kill you, exclamation-point, exclamation-point, exclamation-point... What did you say? Erase that? Ok... what? OH!!! Really BIG exclamation point, really BIG exclamation point, really big exclamation point... And what else? A picture of a pirates flag, with the skull... and the bones... and lots and lots of blood... Well Sorry Vegeta, but I only have a BLACK pen... I don't think I could draw blood with that... Then just skip the blood? Ok Vegeta, I'll give it to her... Ok, I'll see you in about *looks at clock* seven seconds, ok bye!' He nicely hung up the phone... 'Oh Goshi!' He walked over to where she was standing... She was all white... 'By the way, he gave me a message to give to you... here you go...' He put the note in her hand... She was still COMPLETELY pale... She couldn't move... Her pupils had reduced to tiny dots... She seemed to be standing in a dark shadow...  
  
'WHAT DID YOU DO WOMAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' Raditz bellowed. 'THAT WAS THE PRINCE YOU JUST PISSED OFF!!!!!! ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' She was still pale...  
  
~ding~ ~dong~ The doorbell rang... Goshi lifted one side of her mouth, bearing her teeth, and jumped back and hit the wall... 'Hmm... I wonder who that could be?' Goku walked to the front door. Raditz started talking again. 'LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!' 'The end is near...' Tomae sang. 'And we're all gonna die.' 'YAY!!! TRUNKS MIGHT BE HERE!!!!!!!' She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. *everyone sweat-dropped*  
  
BUT BACK TO GOKU!!!!!! Goku reached for the door... He turned the knob... He opened the door!!!!! It was!!!!! The mailman? 'Hello sir, I am the mailman...' *Goshi sighed with relief* 'Sorry to get you up this early in the morning, but... well, I'm an early guy and-WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!' Vegeta picked him up and through him into the sky... 'OK KAKAROT!!! WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!' Vegeta looked behind him. 'Where's WHO Vegeta?' Goku asked. 'WHERE. IS. THE. LAST. SAIYAN. FEMALE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' 'What's her name?' Vegeta became frustrated. 'WHERE IS GOSHI?!?!?!?!?!' He bellowed. 'OH!!!! She's back there.' He pointed his thumb behind him. 'Man, she was really pale when I gave her that note. Do you think she's sick?' 'Heheheh... She is scared. COME OUT AND I WON'T KILL YOU... just yet...' Vegeta said to himself. But Goku heard him. 'Ah Vegeta! You shouldn't be so rough!' He patted him on the back. Vegeta ignored him and walked past. Goshi could hear him getting closer... She tightened her grip on the wall... 'VEGETA!!!!!!!' Garron squealed. 'YAY!!!! MISTER VEGETA'S HERE!!!!!!' Raditz fell over anime style. Garron latched himself onto Vegeta's leg. 'Get off me brat!' Vegeta snapped.  
  
~Ping!~ Goku remembered something... 'I better call the other guys! He headed to the phone... He picked it up... but he paused again... 'What's Krillin's phone number?' Everyone falls over anime style...  
  
Once again, Chichi answered. 'His is 354-WASBALD' Goshi, Tomae, and Maya sweat-dropped...  
  
Vegeta APPARANTLY forgot about Goshi... for the moment... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *lighting strikes in background* Ok, I'll stop ( ( Goku dialed the number... ~ring~ ~ring~  
  
Marron picked up the phone... 'Hi Marron!' Goku said cheerfully. 'How's it goi-' Tomae rushed over and took the phone from Goku. 'Hi Marron!' Tomae said. 'Yes, it's me, Tomae. Yeah how are you?' Tomae was turning redder the more he spoke... Goshi's color returned... but she moved to the opposite side of the room Vegeta was on... Vegeta became impatient... (when is he NOT!!! ^_~) He zoomed over, took the phone from Tomae and spoke into the phone. 'PUT YOUR CUE-BALL-HEADED FATHER ON THE PHONE!!!!!!' 'HEY!!!' Tomae whined. 'He is not cue-ball headed!' Goku said. 'CLAMP IT!!!!' Vegeta screamed at them both. Krillin came to the phone. 'KRILLIN!! GET OVER TO KAKAROT'S HOUSE NOW!!!' with that said, he hung up the phone. 'HEY!!! I was talking!!' Tomae whined again. 'He is not cue-ball headed.' Goku mumbled.  
  
'Grrrrrr...' Vegeta balled his fists...  
  
Maya walked over to Vegeta... (uh-oh) 'Vegeta? Where's Trunks?' Maya asked. 'At home...' He replied simply. 'Why?' She asked. 'Because...' 'Why?' 'Because...' 'Why?' BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!!!! *pant* *pant*' '...' She stopped... for a moment... 'Why?' 'GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'That should be enough people to fight this 'Shiaka' guy right?' Goku asked. 'I don't know!' Goshi said. Vegeta walked up to her... (BIG Uh-oh!!!!!!) She gulped... He was a bit taller than she was... 'Hey! Ya' know what?' Goku interrupted the silence. Vegeta and Goshi both looked at him. 'She IS as tall as you were while we fought Cell!' 'WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' They both yelled. 'I AM NOT SHORT!!!!!!!!!!' Goshi shouted. 'I AM NOT SHORT EITHER!!!!!!!' Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. Raditz came behind Goshi and hugged her... Goshi made a REALLY disgusted face. 'Aw, woman... Denial is BAD for you...' He said in a calm tone... '*twitch* *twitch* I AM NOT IN DENIAL!!!!!!! YOU OVER-SIZED TOMATO!!!!!!!' 'HEY!!!!!!' Tomae shouted... 'HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!!!!' Vegeta shouted. 'Huh?' Raditz said. PUNCH!!!!!! Raditz got punched through the roof by both, Vegeta and Goshi... Who now had a vein popping out of their fist and their forhead...  
  
'I'm here evrybody!!' It was Krillin. He had gray hair and a matching mustache... 'KRILLIN!!!!' Goku shouted. 'AH VEGETA!!!! I still like your hair cut! I just didn't likeit when it was a FLAT cut! Heheh... But NOW it's SPIKY!! And even though it's shorter than it was before...' He paused... Vegeta growled... 'I'm just glad Bra got you to cut that mustache!' Krillen laughed again... 'WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK CUE-BALL!!!!!!!!'  
  
BOOM!!!!!!! 'DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!!!!!!!' A voice boomed. 'COME OUT NOW!!!!!' Somebody (or someTHING was outside...) *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* OOOOOOOOOO!!!! What will happen next?!?!?! o.O And THIS time... it's serious... MWAHAHAHA!!!!! Tune in NEXT time for... DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!  
  
Pie... Hey are you reading this? GOOD... now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! And remember... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you... ^-^ 


	24. Nothing Lasts Forever

Dragon Fighters  
  
By: animej  
  
-I do not own any DBZ characters... blah, blah, blah... ^____________________^  
  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Ok... Somebody had called the 'Dragon Fighters' outside... But who was it?  
  
Everybody was confused...  
  
'That was scary...' Tomae said nervously.  
  
'W-well... we b-better g-go out there...' Maya said shaking a bit.  
  
'Yeah! There's no reason to be scared!' Goshi said proudly.  
  
Raditz looked at her. 'Then why are your legs shaking so much?'  
  
Sure enough, Goshi's legs were shivering from freight.  
  
'Heheheh...' Vegeta laughed quietly...  
  
'Hey! Shut up stumpy!' Goshi shouted.  
  
'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!' Vegeta snapped.  
  
'Eh... heheh... I said. 'Hey! Raditz' head is lumpy!!' heheh' Goshi lied.  
  
'WHAT DID YOU SAY WOMAN!?!?!?!?!?' Raditz shouted. 'Nothing... Lets just go out there and get rid of the guy, ok?' Goshi started walking out the door. Everyone followed. The sun had just begun to come up over the horizon.  
  
Everyone now stood outside. They all looked up... Sure enough there was a guy in a black colored shiny, robe-like coat floated in the sky. He had on black shoes that matched his robe and hair. His hair was short, black, and mildly spiky. He was rather young. About the age that Goshi, Tomae, and Maya looked... somewhere in his late-teens, early twenties kinda thing. Or so it appeared...  
  
'WHOA!!!!!!' Maya's exact expression was... O.O 'Isn't he kinda young to be a dimension conqueror?' Goshi asked. 'I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!' He shouted. 'GEEEE!!!!!!!' Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She clenched her teeth, with an open mouth... she had a scared look on her face. How could he hear that?!!?!!? 'I will take care of you fast... I have a busy schedule...' He acted bored for a second. Then he lifted his hand, and a bright red ki-ball formed in his hand. 'Good by...' he said simply... He then shot it at..........GOSHI!!! She was prepared for this... 'Kame...' The ball got closer... 'Hame...' The ball was getting closer and closer to its destination... 'Ha-AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!' Before she could finish it... Raditz jumped her, and pushed her out of the way. (and him too) The red ball struck the ground... BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! A GIANT hole was made in the ground. It looked like it was fifty feet deep!  
  
Goshi stood up... *twitch* *twitch* She fainted... still standing... 'GOSHI!!!! ARE YOU OK?!?!?!?!' Maya squealed. '...' No response... Maya put a finger to her lips... 'Oh, my...' 'YOU PINHEAD!!!!! YOUR DEAD!!!!!' Raditz shot up into the air. 'Idiot...' Vegeta said. 'Moron...' Tomae said. 'The BRAVE little toaster!!!!!' Maya squealed... Everyone stopped... Even that Shiaka guy, who came to kill them... Raditz had stopped in mid-air... He began to twitch... *twitch* *twich* Tomae's jaw dropped... to the ground... (then it came back up again! ^-^) 'MAYA!!!! Why did you say that?' He asked. 'I don't know... I'm just craving buttered toast! And raditz is being brave right now... sooo... I put them together and I got the BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER!!!!!!!!!' Raditz was still twitching... 'Never... say that... again...' 'OK!!!!!' Maya squealed.  
  
Goshi was still standing... past out... unconscious... knocked out... YOU PICK IT! WHAT AM I A DICTIONARY?!?!?!?!?!  
  
They went back to fighting... Raditz punched, and kicked at him... Shiaka blocked most of them... Only a FEW actually made contact with his body... They flew through the air, doing all that... fighting stuff... But then, Shiaka decided to do a little offense... instead of defense... He straightened out his hand, and swung it at Raditz. He dodged it, but... Shiaka's hand was now RIGHT... BEHIND... HIS... RADITZ' HEAD... He swung upward...  
  
SHWIP!!!!!  
  
Raditz felt funny... He felt a bit... cold... His back... felt cold... Something went SHWOOSH!!! And flung into his face... It was Black and soft... It was... HIS HAIR!!!!! But... it was different... He felt his head... Shiaka began to laugh loudly... Raditz was confused... 'WERE DID IT GO!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* Down on the ground...  
  
Goshi began to awaken from, uuh, being, unconscious... ^-^ She looked around... Then up... What was Goku doing in the air? And when did he change his clothes? Wait a minute...............GOKU AND RADITZ MUST HAVE CHANGED CLOTHES WHILE SHE PASSED OUT!!! *readers fall anime style* Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww... Goshi thought. She shuddered. 'Goku! What are you doing up there?!?!?!?!' she called out. '...' He didn't turn around... What is she doing? Tomae thought. Heheheh... this'll be GOOOOOOOD...heheheheheh... Vegeta thought to himself... 'GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?! GOKU!!!!' 'Hi!' Goku popped up in front of Goshi... But... he was wearing his regular Gi... 'GOKU!!! What are you doing? And, uh, how'd you get down here so fast?' Goshi scratched her head. 'What do ya mean? I was down here the whole time, Goshi!' Goku answered. 'But THAT'S not possible, you were up there wearing Raditz clothe-' She stopped in the middle of her sentence. (more like the END of her sentence...) Goshi looked up slowly... EEEK!! He was up there too!! She was scared stiff... 'T-that's R-Raditz???????' 'Huh?' Goku looked up. 'I guess!' He scratched his head.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* Up in the sky... 'MY HAIR!!!!!!' (he's really getting girly over this... -_-;;;;;;) 'Hahaha! Your STUPID attachment is pitiful!!! I know your customs... Cutting a saiyan's hair is dishonorable... But hey! Now your like them!' Shiaka pointed to Vegeta, and Goku. (HEY!!! Goku NEVER CUT HIS HAIR!!! ...I think...)  
  
Raditz looked off into the distance... Huh? There was a blue blur coming from the city... What the heck is THAT?  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
On the ground... Vegeta and the others noticed something coming from a distance... 'WOW!!!!!' It was Bra... *everyone fell over anime style* 'What are you doing here?' Goshi asked... 'LOOKIE! LOOKIE! It's like a younger better version of Goku!' Bra said. Goku pouted. 'HEY!' Goshi's face turned red... (can you guess which emotion?) Vegeta was the farthest away from Bra, so he could barely hear her... But Goshi was standing right next to her... Bra was smiling 'Wow! I hope his shirt gets blown off!' Raditz shirt gets blown off... 'Wow! I hope his pants get-' Goshi putting a hand over her mouth... interrupted bra 'What are you tryin' to do?! BLIND us all for the rest of eternity?!?!?!?!?!?!' Goshi shouted. Blood veins appeared all over Goshi's head.  
  
Goshi was also interrupted by laughter in the sky... 'HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!! You fight yourselves already! Yet you want to help each other! How odd! It makes me laugh!' Shiaka laughed. 'WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!' O.O Bra was stunned! She was looking at Shiaka now... (oh-boy...-_-;;;;;;) 'WOW!!! What a cutie!!!!!!' Bra had hearts in her eyes... Vegeta saw this... (O.O uh-oh...) 'YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS!!!!' He flew up at him, head-on. He swung punch after punch... Kick after kick... This guy would DIE!!!!!!  
  
Raditz slowly drifted to the ground... Bra was... once again -_-;;;;... staring at Raditz... Hearts in her eyes... 'Hi...' She spoke in a dreamy voice... Raditz had cuts all over and was bleeding in some places... 'Uuhh...'  
  
Goshi growled... Garron walked up to Goshi... 'What's the matter?' He asked... 'Nothing... just... nothing... grrrrrrrrr...' she growled again... Garron backed up slowly... then quickly walked up to Raditz and poked him in the leg... 'What do you want brat?!?!' He snapped. 'What's wrong with Gosh- I mean Mom...' Garron rather spoke it, instead of asking it like a question.  
  
*Up in the sky, Vegeta was trying to beat the crap out of this Shiaka guy*  
  
Raditz looked at Goshi... She was red in the face, and had a BUNCH of veins popping out all over her forehead, and her left eyebrow was twitching... But she was not facing them... So he could only see part of her face... Raditz looked at his right arm... Bra was latched onto it like there was NO TOMARROW... Oh-boy... Raditz smiled stupidly... He was dead now...  
  
Bra was daydreaming... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (this indicates... that Bra is Daydreaming...) There was a field of flowers... She was running toward Raditz (with his hair cut)... Raditz was running toward her... Flowers were falling from the sky...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the real world... Bra was STILL latched onto Raditz... But she was still daydreaming... 'Oh Raditz!' She giggled with her eyes closed...  
  
Now Goshi's left eye was twitching... (oh-my... #_#)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Up in the air...  
  
'I will KILL YOU!!!!' Vegeta shouted, throwing a punch right a Shiaka's face... Bam... Shiaka didn't block it... 'Ouch...' Shiaka said............................late reaction................ 'I'm not AFTER your daughter!!!' Shiaka shouted... 'GOOD!!! NOW STAY AWAY FROM HER OR EL-' Vegeta stopped... He was looking down.............at Raditz......... O.O Uh- oh... Veins popped out all over his face... 'GGGGGGRRRRRRR!!!!! DIE YOU IMBESILE!!!' Vegeta charged at Raditz... 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!' Raditz screamed... He started running away... still... screaming... -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
'HAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS THE BEST YOU GOT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' Shiaka called out...  
  
Goshi had forgotten about Raditz for a moment. 'Oh YEAH!!! Why don't cha come down here! I'll give ya somethin' ta' laugh about!' *punch* *punch* She punched the air as if she were a boxer... *everyone sweat-dropped* 'Goshi! You should be careful around this guy!' Tomae said. 'Yes... listen to your friend. He could end up saving your life one-day...' Shiaka said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Krillin, the WHOLE time never said a word... He was very scared...  
  
But he new he had to do something... He began to walk toward Shiaka. Goku followed... And so did everybody else... (except Vegeta who was chasing Raditz, who had Bra latched onto his arm)  
  
'Goku.' Krillin said, getting Goku's attention. 'Yeah?' 'Lets get em.' 'Krillin! Goshi! On the count of three Kamehameha this guys' butt!!!' '1...2...3...KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!' They all screamed. Three GIANT beems shot up into the air...  
  
... ... ... They all looked up into the air... WHAT!?!?!?!?!? He was still there!!!! Only now his robe-thing was burned off... So now all he had on was baggy black pants, and matching shoes... Raditz was running in the direction of the gang again. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!' Still... screaming... He stopped... Bra looked up... 'WHOA!!!!!!!!' O.O Her eyes bulged again. Shiaka laughed... 'Hahahahahaha!!!!!! You can never defeat me!' (what a cheesy line -_- ;;;;;;;)  
  
Goshi looked at Raditz... 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...' She growled... Anyone with a brain could now figure out that she was PISSED off!!!! Raditz saw this... 'Eh... heheheh...' He put his hand behind his head... Vegeta saw the glare Goshi gave Raditz... OH YEAH!!!! He walked over to Raditz, and yanked Bra off him... 'STAY AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS!!!!!!' He shouted in Raditz face. 'Awww... But DADDY!!!!' Bra whined. Maya walked over to Bra... 'We can BOTH go to your house!!!' 'What?!?!' Goshi shouted. 'You can't leave us here!!!!!!!' 'Oops... uuh... Nevermind! Heheh...'  
  
Shiaka rolled his eyes... 'This is getting dull...' 'OH YEAH?!?!?!?! HOW'S THIS FOR DULL!!!!' Goshi through her...secret weapon... the frying pan... It flung up into the air at great speed and... HIT HIM IN THE FACE!!!!!!! Ouch... 'Ow...'He snapped back to reality... 'You DARE fling your cooking devise at ME?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
'THAT'S IT!!!!!! I'VE HAD IT!!!!! GET DOWN HERE AND WE'LL HAVE A REAL MATCH!!!!! ......DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!'  
  
~5 minutes later~ Goshi and Shiaka were inside... 'I'll beat you! You stupid person! Can't even through a punch!' Goshi yelled. 'HA! Take THIS!!!! MWAHAHAHAAA!!!! I kicked you Hahahaha!!!!'  
  
They were playing video games... *readers fall anime style* 'Take THAT! And THAT!' Goshi pressed more buttons... 'DIE YOU EVIL PIN-HEAD!!!' Shiaka shouted, pressing all the buttons he could... Mean while... everyone else had a HUGE sweat-drop on their head.  
  
Three words flashed on the screen... Player 1 wins! Player 1 wins!  
  
But WHO was player 1?  
  
Goshi jumped up with glee. 'YAY!!! HAH!!! I BEAT YOU!!!!!' Shiaka pouted... 'Not fair...'  
  
'Woo! Hoo!!!!!' Goshi did a stupid victory dance...  
  
Shiaka frowned... 'No body makes a fool of SHIAKA and lives! DIE!!!!!!!!' The room became dark... 'Huh?' A ki blast was headed straight for her. 'UUH!!!' It hit her right in the gut. She was flung back and hit the wall with a GIANGANITC force, that left another hole in Chichi's house... (how are they gonna pay for all this? o0??) 'WOMAN!!!!' Raditz shouted he tried to run and help her. 'GOSHI!!!!!!' Her old, and new friends shouted. Goshi felt pain... then... nothing...  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* *big, long, huge gasp* OH MY GOSH!!!! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!?! Find out NEXT time on... DRAGON FIGHTERS!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. Continuing the Mission

Dragon Fighters  
  
By: animej  
  
-I'm sure you all can guess that I do not own any DBZ characters... right?  
  
-Have fun reading! ^-^ *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Goshi opened her eyes... then shut them again... She was lying down on her back... She heard people talking.  
  
'Ok, move along!' 'Keep a straight line!' 'Hey buddy! Get back in line!' Goshi could here people shouting commands.  
  
Where am I? Thought Goshi. She was interrupted by someone shaking her shoulder. 'Excuse me miss... you can't lie here. You'll have to move.'  
  
'Go away mommy. I don't wanna go to school. It's a Saturday.' Mumbled Goshi, as she rolled over.  
  
'Get UP!!! I won't ask again!' The man said in a threatening voice.  
  
'Huh?' Goshi immediately sat up. She wasn't where she thought she was! Oh yeah! She was fighting that, Shiaka guy! The one she was sent here to beat. And destroy his... pigs... what happened?  
  
Goshi was beyond confused. She rubbed her sore head, and wagged her tail just to confirm it was there... She looked up at the person who disrupted her slumber. EEK!!! He had horns! And he was... BLUE!!!!! He was wearing a business suit. But without the jacket. And right between the two horns was a little patch of bright blue hair...  
  
She stood up... There were lines of... blue fireballs? What was up with this place?  
  
The confused warrior looked at what the blue ball thingy's were heading for. It was a big building. Very round... There were more people who looked like the blue man calling out things to keep the little fireballs in line... Or something along those lines...  
  
She walked over to the 'Blue man' and tapped him on the shoulder. 'Yeah?' The harshness in his voice startled her. 'Um, where am I?' Goshi asked. 'WHAT?!?!?! You don't know where you are?!?!?!?!' He said WAY to loudly. 'Yeah! And you don't have to be so RUDE about it!!!!!' Goshi was ready to whack this guy a BIG glomp over the head with her... secret weapon... (A.K.A. -Frying pan) '*sigh* Oh boy...' The guy just rubbed his temples. 'Go in there. The big PINK guy will tell you what's going on... Sheesh! Some teenagers are so DUMB!' He tried to say the last part to himself... which failed... Veins popped all over her face... and her hands...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
She entered the building... Holding her frying pan in one hand... broken in half...  
  
'Who are you?!' A voice boomed. Goshi looked up, to see a GIANT pinkish man in a professional business suit... Goshi was startled by his size, but quickly regained her senses, and tried not to stare... 'Goshi, Mitzukake. And you?' Goshi answered. She barely remembered her 'new' last name, but it still clung to her. 'I am King Yamma. I decide where you go.' He said, very proud of himself. Decide where 'I go?' What is he saying?! More confusion flew over her. 'Hmmm...' He looked in his big book. 'Goshi. Aha! Here you are!'  
  
All of a sudden... a blue blur whizzed by Goshi up to King Yamma's seat. 'King Yamma!' It was some chubby blue guy with antennae. How odd... The strange little man jumped onto King Yamma's desk and whispered something in his ear. Then he looked at Goshi and smiled widely. Showing his teeth. He did the peace sign... and whizzed out of the room.  
  
Goshi sweat-dropped. What was with that guy. He looked familiar... But that was not her motive. She had to first, find out why she was here. Then, she had to find a way to get out. And go find that STUPID wizard guy named... Shiaka... How she hated that name now...  
  
*ahem* King Yamma cleared his throat. Goshi looked up at him. It suddenly struck her that he ALSO looked familiar... 'Well... It looks like your going to train with King Kai.' He said calmly.  
  
Something clicked in her brain. OH YEAH! That's who that little blue chubby guy was! She remembered now. But wait a minute... that would mean... 'OH MY GOD!!!!! I'M DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!' Goshi screamed.  
  
'Yes... didn't you know? You've got the halo and everything!' King Yamma said. 'Huh?' Goshi felt nervously above her head. Eek! She DID have a halo... Goshi almost fainted! 'You now have to cross 'Snake Way.' King Yamma said.  
  
Goshi felt a bit faint, but she walked out the door, without as much as a goodbye to King Yamma. She just gawked at the new-found information she had just received. How did this happen?  
  
'ONE OF MY ASSISTANCE WILL DRIVE YOU THERE!!!' He called out, before she shut the door.  
  
She stood there... shocked... Wow... I've never been DEAD before... Goshi thought to herself.  
  
Somebody walked up to her. 'Hi!' Goshi looked up. The guy looked similar to the one she bashed on the head with a frying pan. But they weren't the same. This guys voices was a bit more 'nasal.'  
  
'Hi.' She replied in a bored tone. 'Um, I'm suppose to drive you to Snake Way?' 'I guess...' Goshi stood up and followed him to a yellow car... He hopped in on one side and Goshi the other.  
  
They drove off... 'So... how'd you die?' He certainly gets straight to the point. Goshi lifted an eyebrow and glared at him.  
  
'Well?' He was trying to be nice, but he was very nosey.  
  
'A fight...' She said glumly.  
  
'What kind of fight?'  
  
'A fight to save this dimension...'  
  
'REALLY! Wow!! That's amazing! You must have sacrificed everything! Did you have a family?' He kept looking at her, then the road. 'Sort of...' She peered out the window at the new surroundings...  
  
'So! You're going to train with King Kai eh? That's sounds like fun!' He tried to be cheerful.  
  
'I guess...'  
  
'You don't seem to happy about it.'  
  
'Well... I was trying to beat this guy... um... and well... he did a surprise attack and killed me I guess...'  
  
'And?' The blue guy was really interested.  
  
'And now I wish I had trained harder to defeat him. I was distracted.' 'By who?' He asked. Goshi thought for a moment. She knew who it was. It was everyone. Raditz, pestering her all the time. Chichi, making them go everywhere. Vegeta, scaring the CRAP out of her. But then again... She could have prevented ALL that...  
  
'Me...' she answered coldly.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Back with the gang...  
  
Everyone was attacking Shiaka in the air.  
  
'RRRAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!' Vegeta flung a punch at his face. He easily missed it. Raditz flung a kick at his gut. He blocked it with both hands. Goku came at Shiaka from behind. He aimed a punch at his back. Shiaka disappeared out of sight and appeared behind Goku.  
  
Goku's punch , accidentally, flung into Raditz' face.  
  
'...Ouch...' Late reaction...  
  
'Oops... sorry Raditz!' Goku laughed quietly.  
  
'I will kill you someday...' Raditz mumbled, before he hit the ground.  
  
'Maya! We have to do something!' Tomae shouted. 'Huh?' Where was Maya?  
  
'AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!' And evil laugh came from inside the house. Maya burst down the door, making it fling to the ground, off it's hinges. It was Maya... She had a Grenade Launcher in one hand, a Machine gun in the other... A vest with bullets lined up on it. A belt with kitchen knifes attached to them, and she had painted her face with black, green, and dark green to look like she was in the army. Tomae sweat-dropped.  
  
'Uh... do you really think that's necessary?' Tomae squeaked.  
  
'OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FEEL MY WRATH SHIAKA!!!!!!!!! FEEL MY WRAAAAAAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She fired seven grenades, and shot off her machine gun... Suddenly... Shiaka felt VERY small... Maya flung the guns up into the air, and quickly pulled out the kitchen knives... she threw them at Shiaka. And at the same time the guns were still going off... After throwing the knives, Maya gracefully caught the guns again, and continued firing. Shiaka tried his best to try and dodge them, and at the same time, try and dodge Goku and Vegeta's kicks and punches.  
  
'TOMAE!!' Maya shouted. 'Yes?' Tomae squeaked. 'Hold these!!!! I'm getting some more STUFF!!!' Maya tossed them at Tomae. He caught them. He tried to steady the weapons. What was Maya up to?  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Something blasted down almost HALF the house... 'Eeehhh... Tomae sweat-dropped. 'OH YEAH!!! FEEL THE POWER!!!!!!!' Out of the house came... an Army tank? Maya was driving it... sticking her head out of the top... Tomae's eyes literally shrunk... He was stupefied...  
  
Shiaka looked down at the ground. 'WAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
BAM!!! A GIANT ball was headed straight for them. Goku and Vegeta's eyes grew at least THREE times they should normally be... The thing was... the ball had a string coming form the top... and that string was... lit! BOOM!!!!!!!! It hit Shiaka right in the gut... BAM!!!!!!!!! It exploded!!!!!!!!!  
  
'MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!' Maya laughed triumphantly... She fired another... BOOM!!!!! It shot into the air... 'AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!' Goku and Vegeta tried to fly to the ground as fast as they could... What was wrong with this girl????? BAM!!!!!!!!!! It hit Shiaka again. And exploded... (This guy must be in SERIOUS pain right now...)  
  
Shiaka quietly drifted to the ground... Vegeta and Goku stepped back... Krillin stayed with Garron... Chichi was staring at her house... (Which was now, practically demolished...)  
  
Maya hopped out of her 'War Machine.' Her and Tomae slowly walked up to Shiaka. Tomae decided to bring the Grenade Launcher... just in case...  
  
He was lying on the ground... almost lifeless... Tomae and Maya were now standing over him... Shiaka shifted a bit... 'EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!' Maya cried. Tomae acted quickly and fired the grenade launcher. 'YOU IDIOT WE'RE TOO CLOSE!!!!!!!' Maya shouted. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They were shot back to the ground... Their hair standing on end... Shiaka was blasted back as well... He opened his eyes... he slowly lifted his hand, and opened a sort-of portal... 'I'll get you... Dragon Fighters...' He sat up, and crawled to the portal and crawled into it... The portal closed behind him with a flash...  
  
Maya and Tomae were lying on the ground... covered in dirt and ash... (Gee, I wonder why...~_^)  
  
Tomae was the first of the two to sit up... 'Ha! We beat him!!' Tomae shouted. 'No we didn't...' Maya said, now sitting up... He hair was standing on end... it looked weird... 'DARN!!!!!!!!!!!' Tomae shouted again. 'Why?' *Everyone fell anime style* 'Because he got away you dim-wit!!!!!' Vegeta yelled. 'Oh...' 'Toto's gunna be so disappointed in us!' Maya sobbed. She slumped to the ground...  
  
They looked at Raditz... He was unconscious on the ground... He had a red, fist-print on his face... They all looked at Goku... 'Oops... I said I was sorry!' Goku tried to defend himself...  
  
Then they all thought about Goshi... None of them spoke... Or at least about Goshi... Even Vegeta felt a bit bad... (Key word(s)... a BIT) After all she was a mother... or at least that's what most of them thought... Maya had told Tomae one night about the Goshi-mother confusion thing. So now the only people who knew were Raditz, Gohan (A.K.A- Garron), Tomae, and Maya, and... Goshi... Where was she?  
  
Krillin stopped the silence... 'Why don't we wish her back with the dragonballs?' 'YEAH!!!!' Maya said. 'But...' Tomae scratched the back of his head... 'Wouldn't that be weird? You know, having somebody back from the dead?'  
  
Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta glared at him...  
  
Tomae saw their looks... 'Oh! Uhh... I mean! Wouldn't it be weird if we ordered a pizza right now?!?!?! Heheh!' He smiled sheepishly, trying to cover up what he said... His face was still covered in soot and his hair still stood on end. If you thought about it... He looked kind of like Vegeta... sort of...  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Krillin stopped glaring at him. As if to say, 'Yeah, that's what I thought!'  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A person stared into a large screen... It was in a dark room. He wore a cream-white robe with golden trimings. He had short , pearl-white hair... But there was one chunk of hair, that hung in front of his face...  
  
A lady was standing next to him, as he sat in a chair. 'Master Toto.' She said. 'They lost the fight...' 'No... It was only the first battle... They will have many more ahead of them...' 'Oh...' She replied simply. She looked back into the screen again. On one half of the screen you could see Tomae and Maya with the DBZ gang talking away... They looked kind of down... Their friend had died... Who wouldn't be? On the other half you could see Goshi in a car, glumly talking to a blue, demon-looking fellow. 'Master Toto... What will happen next?' The lady in a blue uniform asked. 'I don't know Sauni... I don't know...'  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
WHOA!!!!! O.O What will happen next?  
  
And why is there a human-looking guy called Toto? I thought that Dragon guy was Toto? And Sauni was with him!(the lady who looked like a flight attendant) Hmmm... Well! Guess you'll have to wait and find out! ^-^ 


End file.
